


Hope and Despair

by VicenteValtieri



Series: Starscream's Sparklings [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Armada, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 141
Words: 44,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: This is the Sequel to Starscream's Sparkling. Read that first. Otherwise most of this won't make sense.Orion: Either Optimus’s and Starscream’s eldest son or the Prime universe’s Optimus Prime. They will usually be identified.Prime: The RID Optimus Prime, his Starscream is in a coma.Pax: Armada Optimus Prime. His Starscream is dead.Optimus: G1 Optimus Prime, Starscream’s husbandStar: Shattered Glass StarscreamThe First Act is going to be confusing because I will be dealing wth lots of alternate universes and different Starscreams and I want readers to be a bit off kilter. Don't worry: It will settle down in Act 2.Starscream and Optimus are just settling into being a family and raising their Sparklings when trouble arises in the form of Wheeljack's inventions. Now, the Prime family find themselves playing host to a very special guest and his bundle of issues. Orion and Bellatrix work to put their new friend back where he belongs while sinister forces move to snatch him back.





	1. Chapter 1

Optimus looked up. "Starscream?"

"Optimus, you've been working for breems. Come relax with me. I'll wash your back." The Seeker offered, smiling at his mate, one servo on his swollen abdomen. Pregnant and glowing in the soft light.

Optimus smiled back. "All right." He set aside his stylus and stood. Experience had taught him that when Starscream complained he was working too much, it was time for a break lest he face the Seeker's wrath. "But you're one to talk. Who was it who stayed up all of last night delivering two sets of twins?"

"That was one night!" Starscream chuckled.

It had been over two hundred vorns since the war ended. Starscream had finally finished his midwife training and worked with Desiree's foundation while his mate attended to politics.

"And then there was last week... was it a transverse or crossed birth?"

"Oh, shut up!" Starscream pushed him.

Optimus caught his beautiful Seeker and cuddled him. Starscream had returned to his old paintjob after the sea green one was ruined, though he kept the upgrades he had collected over his vorns on the run. With a quick pull, Starscream was flush against him and he pressed a kiss to his lipplates. 

 

This was the moment that the explosion started.


	2. Bad Idea

Allowing Wheeljack and Shockwave to work in the same lab had been a bad idea. Heck, allowing Wheeljack and Shockwave to work in the same building had been a bad idea. 

Allowing them to collaborate with Rigel was a worse one.

Optimus rubbed his helm. “So, what you’re telling me is that you were doing an experiment attempting to make contact with other dimensions, and it blew up?”

Wheeljack rubbed his neckcables. “That’s putting it… basically, but yeah.”

“All right. With that established, what are the consequences going to be?”

Rigel tapped his lipplates. Starscream’s oldest triplet had done very well for himself. After graduating from the science academy, he had gone to work in the labs, improving processes and attempting to crack nuclear fission. The matured Rigel was still a mech of few words, but every word was important. “This is unprecedented, Creator. The explosion appears to have temporarily torn a hole in reality resulting in these coming to our world.” He showed Optimus one of the miniscule birds that had moved through the hole Wheeljack and Shockwave had accidentally made.

“What consequences could there be?” Optimus questioned.

“We… don’t know yet, Prime. Cyclops here thinks that we need more data before he’ll share anything.” Wheeljack thumbed at Shockwave.

“There is simply not enough information to draw conclusions, Prime.” Shockwave responded, folding his arms. “When I have more data, you will be informed.”

“Could it happen again? Spontaneously this time?”

Shockwave made a humming noise. “It may. We may have created an instability that will take time to come back to equilibrium.”

Optimus facepalmed. “What am I going to tell the humans?”


	3. Sunset Over Vos

Starscream sat in the middle of the ruins of his home city of Vos. The once-beautiful architecture was nothing more than heaps of scrap now.

Vos had suffered a great deal. Seekers were the worker bees of Cybertronians: Their coding forced them to grow exponentially faster than other sparklings, to reproduce more often, and their tempestuous emotions ensured that they weren’t seen as anything but primadonnas.

They were the perfect servant and soldier class. Until the council decided they were dangerous.

And destroyed them.

The white and red mech dropped his faceplates to his servos, grieving over the city. It had been millennia, but he still felt the loss as keenly as if it had only been yestercycle.

Megatron strode up and gently rested a servo on Starscream’s shoulderplates. “I wondered if I would find you here.”

Starscream heaved an ex-vent. “It’s not a good time, Megatron.”

“I know.” Megatron pulled a bottle of high grade and three cubes out of his subspace, pouring for them.

“I don’t really feel like-“

“It’s Vosnian.”

“Really?” Starscream’s eyes went to the label. “Well, just a little in that case…”

They clinked their cubes with the third and sipped, watching Cybertron’s dead sun set over the wreck of the Seeker home city.


	4. New Vos

New Vos was a beautiful construct floating high above the earth’s multi-colored surface. The Seeker city had become home for many of the homeless fliers and was guarded jealously by former Decepticon Seekers. 

Bellatrix loved it, loved being among her own kind. She loved her brothers, all five of them and however many more would come, but she was different from them and she knew it. Even her two younger brothers by the same Creator, Skyflare and Skycracker, were different. Perhaps it was a lingering effect of her life on the run for so long.

She stroked her trine bond with her brothers and they sent inquiries back. Reassuring them that she was just thinking of them, she continued her flight through the “streets” of New Vos.

She had nineteen carrying’s worth of Carrier-bound little brothers and sisters here. Wherever she flew, faces on young Seekers would look up and she recognized her Carrier in their pert lipplates or the shape of their crimson optics. She felt no kinship to them, with their varying colors and shapes. While the sparks and certain features certainly came from her Carrier, their frames seemed to resemble more clearly the Seekers who had carried them.

There was one, she knew, that looked like a clone of Starscream from blue servos to upturned nasal vent, but she tried to avoid him. That was just too weird for her. It was too weird to comprehend that her Carrier had been forced to conceive twenty little brothers and sisters with a mech he didn’t love and then had the sparklets ripped from his spark and implanted into his framemates. 

And she had done NOTHING.

Granted, she had been young and fairly busy, but she had still done nothing. She had been doing useless lessons and eating sweets while Rigel was forced to stay in the barracks with the rest of the Seekers and her Carrier had been bound and… and…

Raped. She firmly told herself. The word she hated to so much as think was raped.

And her Creator, the giant, strong mech who had acted like the perfect father towards her, had done it.

He was dead, Carrier had killed him, but it didn’t soothe the hurt and hate in her spark.

She did a loop-the-loop to take her mind off of it and continued her errand.


	5. Jolt and Joule

Starscream fussed when Jolt and Joule came home late, with scratches on their wings and charge built up in their frames. They had been tree-skimming again and their protective Carrier hated it, even if they were mature now. Starscream still treated his adult Sparklings like, well, Sparklings.

It would only get worse when Orion finally came home with his mate and Sparklings of his own. Their son had been raised a wanderer and now it seemed that no other life fit him.

Jolt and Joule had been the result of Starscream’s final sparklet before killing Megatron. It wasn’t spoken of and Optimus knew they were loved every bit as much as Orion or the triplets, though Starscream had been worried that he wouldn’t be able to love them before they were born.

Jolt and Joule, though, were uniquely perceptive. It wouldn’t surprise Optimus if they hadn’t cottoned on and found out the whole, sordid story. With that in mind, he was attempting to convince Starscream that they needed to talk to their youngest Sparklings.

Jolt and Joule often came home to have dinner with their parents. Starscream appreciated having them so close. Bellatrix preferred to stay in New Vos, where Optimus and other grounders couldn’t live, and Rigel was often busy at the labs. Orion wasn’t often on earth.

Optimus came up behind Starscream and kissed his helm, laying a servo on Starscream’s bulging chest plates. His little Seeker seemed ready to pop at any time. “Starscream, calm down. It’s not good for the Sparkling.”

Starscream grumbled softly and settled into a chair at Optimus’s urgings. “All right, I’m calm.”

Optimus smiled at his youngest Sparklings. “Dinner is on the running board. Why don’t you bring it in?”

“All right!” They took the chance to escape at once.

Optimus chuckled and rubbed Starscream’s wings. “They’re young and adventurous. When you were that age, can you honestly tell me you were entirely safe?”

“No, but I was very young and didn’t have as much common sense.” Starscream begrudgingly admitted.

“It’s good that you’re admitting your weaknesses.” Optimus smiled.

“Hush, you.”


	6. Crystal Towers Mech

Starscream really didn’t mind working in the labs. He liked inventing new shields, improving their solar converters, and going over complex plans.

He just hated working with and on weapons.

Starscream was a Seeker and, like all Seekers, he had been born with weapons systems already in place. Born to work, take orders, and squabble with his own kind over who was the best flyer or the fastest or most highly favored. Programmed to have a high carrying drive and strong parental protocols. Forced to grow up too fast by the unnaturally warped biology.

But unlike most Seekers, he had been born and grown in the Crystal Tower, where mechs had foresworn weapons and violence. His null rays had been removed at an early age and he had been trained in the sciences and in controlling his impulsive nature.

He could be forgiven for allowing a few tears to fall over new weapon plans.


	7. Armada

Optimus approached the smoking crater where his love had once stood.

Starscream’s angular sword, Wingblade, stuck up out of the ground where it had fallen. Swindle turned his barrel-like head to Optimus and chattered minicon speech.

“He was a brave soldier, Swindle.” Optimus looked down into the shallow crater. Nothing was left. Not a scrap of armor or wiring had survived Unicron’s blast.

Small, pink tears slid out of his yellow optics and down below his facemask.

Galvatron stared at the crater and his enemy as well and then cleared his throat. When Optimus turned, he offered the Star Saber to him.

Thinking of Starscream’s sacrifice, Optimus took it in careful fingers.


	8. Prime

Starscream: Beautiful, elegant, brilliant, skilled.

Starscream: Sadistic, vain, cruel, enemy.

Two perceptions that Optimus could never clear from his processor of the Decepticon Air Commander. The sleek, silver jet haunted his senses and why not? No one could doubt he was beautiful to an extent that few could dream of.

Of course, the why not was as plain as day: Starscream was a Decepticon. Optimus was an Autobot. Never shall the two meet and so forth.

Added to that, Optimus and Starscream had never really had a conversation outside of battle. This was lust, plain and simple.

And Optimus was just a fool staring up into the sky and dreaming.


	9. Base

Orion arrived with his mate Adriane and their two Sparklings, Sharpsteel and Wingrunner. Adriane was a two-wheeler femme and Wingrunner was a triple-changer between Seeker and two-wheeler. Sharpsteel was another true Seeker and had outgrown his older sister.

Starscream hugged his grandsparks as soon as they were through the door. “Bitlets!”

“Grandcarrier!” They cried back, Sharpsteel’s frame nearly adult, Wingrunner’s much smaller.

Starscream sometimes felt sadness creep over him whenever he looked at a young Seeker and saw how much more developed they were than the other mechlings. It was a relic of ancient times, when Seekers had been little more than slaves and soldiers. Of course they had to grow up quickly and reproduce even more quickly, they were always dying.

Orion was next, hugging his Carrier fiercely. “Carrier.”

“Orion, my sweetspark.” Starscream kissed Orion’s helm and smiled at Ariadne. “Hello, Ariadne.”

“Hello, Starscream.” Ariadne smiled back. “Is Optimus here?”

“He’s at the headquarters right now, but should be back before dinner.” Starscream felt Orion’s frame relax slightly. Saying that Optimus’s and Orion’s relationship was strained would be an understatement. There were some days that old wounds were simply too raw and they couldn’t even be on the same planet.

Thus why Starscream had gifted Orion with the Novacutter when he graduated from their university and let him go.

It had been painful to see his baby going into the void to continue the wandering that the other sparklings seemed to have given up with ease, but it would have been more painful to live with the constant sniping, enmity, and frustrated hatred that his eldest still harbored for his Creator.

“Come in. I’ll get some energon. I have my spiced energon on the heater.” Starscream invited them in, going into the kitchen to bring out the pitcher of energon and the bowl of energon treats. Normally, he would have been at the Foundation doing lightwork, but Metalhawk had insisted he take a month off after attending the birth of the twins had nearly put his spinal strut out and he wanted to see his eldest and spend time with the grandsparklings anyway. Thus, he had spent most of the day making energon treats and resting.


	10. Shattered Glass 1

“Would you love me, if I was anything but what I am?” Starscream murmured to Optimus Prime.

“No.” Optimus Prime responded at once.

“Then why do you fight it?” The Seeker asked the tyrant. “Why fight my nature?”

“It’s mine.” The black and purple mech rolled him underneath his chassis and kissed him deeply.

“It wasn’t always. Ah! Once, you wanted nothing more than to keep me from ever needing to defend myself.”

“I still do. I just do it differently now.”

“By killing my friends and destroying other worlds? That’s not the way to keep me safe, Optronix.”

“It is my way. Would you love me, if I was anything but what I am?”

Starscream pulled back and stared at the cave’s ceiling. “I love a shadow. A silhouette of the mech you once were.”

For once, the matrix-bearer had nothing to say.


	11. Normal Universe

Optimus came home that evening. “Starscream? Did Orion arrive?”

“Why don’t you ask Sharpsteel and Wingrunner?” Starscream suggested from the kitchen as the two Sparklings rushed out. 

“Grandcreator!”

“Bitlets!” Optimus scooped them up in his large arms and hugged both. “How was your trip?”

“We were just at Mammon and Carrier got us face scarves like the femmes there wear! Do you want to see?” Wingrunner excitedly informed Optimus. 

“Of course, I do. Why don’t you go get them on?” Optimus patted their helms and walked into the kitchen where Orion and Ariadne were talking with Starscream over vessels of heated energon. Pressing a kiss to Starscream’s helm, he sat down. “Hello, Orion. Ariadne, is that a new paintjob?”

Ariadne grinned, admiring her purple stripes and gold details. “Indeed. I’m glad you noticed. It took this blockhead a whole cycle to figure out something was different.” Ariadne gently swatted Orion’s shoulder tires.

“It’s subtle!” Orion protested. “Gorgeous, but subtle!”

Ariadne and Starscream laughed. Ariadne turned back to Starscream. “Tell me more about the adoption program.”

Starscream continued to fill his daughter-in-law in on their newest additions to the orphanage, though new Sparklings being abandoned were few and far between now. Desiree’s clinics had begun to focus more on purely medical relief in addition to their midwifery efforts, though crisis births were far fewer and much farther between now. They had sold one of their clinics to a for-profit company offering support to single transformer parents. It might not seem like an achievement, but it meant that the need for aid was slowly receding, which was good for all. Further, they had used the revenue from the sale to fund a much larger medical freighter than the Starcutter.

Starscream was proud to be a part of it.


	12. Base Universe

Wheeljack often found himself sleeping in his own lab. 

It was difficult to remember, sometimes, the last time he had been to his “home.”

The labs were his home. His experiments and explosions.

His optics flickered on and he realized that something was happening.

A hole was opening up, another portal, and lab equipment was crashing to the floor.

Wheeljack grabbed for a scanner and began taking data, but he soon realized that it was not a flock of small birds coming into their world through the hole.

It was something much, much bigger.


	13. Base Universe

Starscream and Optimus were woken by the insistent beeping of a commlink.

Optimus groaned and answered. “Optimus Prime.”

“Optimus? Do you mind coming down to the lab and maybe bringing Jazz and Starscream too?”

“Wheeljack? What’s happened?”

“I think the portal re-opened and something or someone’s coming through.”

Starscream sat up. “Tell him we’ll be there in five klicks.”

“We’ll be there soon.” Optimus hung up. “Starscream, I wish you would stay here.”

“I’m pregnant not helpless, Optimus. I fought a war while I was pregnant and I can go and check out a disturbance. I am a scientist, you know.”

“Oh, I know.” And millennia of war had taught Optimus Prime how to pick his battles. He commed Jazz and Prowl and told them to meet him and Wheeljack at the labs.


	14. Shattered Glass 1

Starscream pinched his nasal vent and shuttered his optics for a long moment. There was nothing more frustrating than working on a personal project and realizing that he couldn’t finish it for fear of the Autobots stealing his research.

The Autobot spy, Mirage, seemed to take pleasure in stealing his datapads specifically, even if they were nothing more than digital downloads of silly human novels.

In particular, as he wiped the datapad with regret, he realized that Optimus Prime would be very interested in his research into other dimensions.

He gave the crazy slagger enough advantages without handing him other worlds on a platter.

A slight breeze wafted through the lab and Starscream raised his helm to look. A quick scan revealed nothing to cause it and he became nervous. If Mirage chose to visit and simply deactivated him…

He peeled his audials for any sound that might give Mirage away, but heard nothing. His lipplates pressed together and he murmured. “Is someone there?”

Then, the breeze intensified into a gale and Starscream went sliding. He yelped, attempting to anchor himself, but the desk moved as well and it seemed as if gravity had tipped the wrong way. 

He fell… Too far and too fast to help himself.


	15. Baseline Universe

Starscream and Optimus arrived to find Rigel there already. Shockwave and Wheeljack were chop-shopping some kind of scanner together while Rigel observed the hole more directly.

Starscream’s eyes widened when a wing and arm began to protrude out, grasping for safety.

“What on earth?” He breathed.

Rigel turned. “Carrier. The temporal instability is calling through other beings.”

“That’s amazing.” Starscream approached and examined the limbs.

“Shouldn’t we pull him through or something?” Optimus questioned, taking in the details that indicated this was a Seeker’s hand. 

“The instability is pushing him out on its own. If we attempt to pull, we may hurt him.” Starscream explained as the arm inched into a shoulder.

“Of course, this is your area of expertise, Starscream.” Wheeljack joked.

“What?” Starscream turned to him.

“Wheeljack: Insinuating birth. Attempt at humor: Flawed.” Soundwave’s monotone voice came from the doorway and the telepath entered. “Soundwave: Late.”

“I get the feeling no one had this on their schedules, Sounds. You’re fine.” Wheeljack continued to work. He and Shockwave stepped back from the new scanner and began taking readings.

The shoulder inched further, revealing something both strange and frightening: A scarlet Decepticon emblem.


	16. Baseline Universe

Regulus enjoyed homecomings. He was a geological surveyor now, working on the moon and Mars in an attempt to make them habitable for Transformers.

He and his mate, Jylla, were making some very good progress on Mars and, to celebrate, they were taking time off until Regulus’s new siblings were born.

Regulus spotted Orion first, tossing his arms wide and hugging his older brother. “Orion!”

“Hey, Regulus, Creator sent me to pick you up. Carrier is absorbed with something going on at the labs, some kind of emergency, and couldn’t come.”

“That’s fine. I suppose we’ll get the details when he remembers he needs to eat.” Regulus and Jylla fell into step with Orion. “Where’s Ariadne and the bitlets?”

“They’re waiting for us at the apartment. Ariadne has taken over the kitchen.”

“Sounds lovely. Jylla hates cooking and I can’t do it to save my frame.” Regulus nuzzled his mate softly.

“Hush, you. You can cook when you want to.”

“I can, but it tastes like rubber.”

“Well, well, a man who tells the truth.”

“Hush, you.” Regulus told her softly and she chuckled. 

Orion smiled and shook his head. Regulus and Jylla’s relationship was an odd one, but their bond seemed strong and they obviously loved each other very much.


	17. Emergence Baseline Universe

Shockwave and Optimus pushed a table over to the opening and adjusted it. They pushed it beneath the emerging mech’s arm and shoulder. The neck cables were visible now, the helm was bent at an extremely odd angle and Starscream was fussing over it. His midwifery instinct was begging him to correct the positioning as it seemed painful and likely to result in injury, but he didn’t dare touch the portal. The other mech would just have to unfurl himself on his own.

The resemblance that Wheeljack had pointed out to a birth was disturbingly accurate. There was even a slime covering the mech’s arm and visible surfaces. 

Then, the helm inched forwards just a little more and the neck snapped back into place like an elastic. Starscream flinched as pale blue optics set into silver faceplates snapped about. “Help… me…” The mech vibrated, struggling.

Starscream cupped his helm in two servos. “We’re doing our best. Hold on, the going is slow, but it’s going. Do you hurt?”

“No…” The optics flickered as if in exhaustion. “So… tired… It’s tight…”

“Think of it as being born a second time.” Starscream offered, gently.

Optimus came up on Starscream’s side. “You will not be harmed. I am Optimus Prime and this is my sparkmate, Starscream.”

“Impossible… No!” The struggles became wild. “Get me out! Please!”

“Shhh… Shhh…” Starscream soothed, holding the helm in place to protect the spinal struts. “You’re in a delicate position. I need you to relax and calm down.”

The strange Seeker whimpered, but got ahold of himself. “Please… can’t you pull me out?”

“We’re not sure what will happen to you if we try. Just relax and try to go to recharge. It will all be over soon.” Starscream continued to soothe the other Seeker.

Optimus’s optics were flashing between the two Seekers, taking in details. They widened in realization.


	18. Resting Baseline Universe

It was six hours before the other Seeker was through the portal and resting on a recharge berth in Starscream and Optimus’s home. It had been a conundrum to decide what to do with him, but Starscream believed that he needed to be around familiar bots when he woke up.

Optimus teased his Seeker. “Are you sure you’re not feeling matronly?”

“And just what is that supposed to mean?” Starscream hissed at him, patting his distended abdomen. Experienced Seeker Carriers often had large birthings at once, so it wasn’t surprising that he was a bit larger this time, but he was still sensitive.

Optimus sighed and nuzzled Starscream’s helm. “That I find my Carrying mate very sexy and admirable indeed. Now, let’s get to bed.”

Starscream sighed. “Sweet talking, is it? Very well.”

“Sweet talking indeed. Is it working?”

“You soft-spark. I am tired, though…” Starscream admitted, leaning slightly against his chassis. 

Optimus swept an arm under Starscream’s knees and lifted him gently. “Allow me.”

It was a mark of how tired Starscream actually was that he had no snappy or snarky remarks about the situation. 

Optimus sighed and carried his mate into the berthroom, laying him down. Getting on the berth beside the Seeker, he stared up at the ceiling and sighed. Though he was tired, he didn’t think he’d be getting any recharge that night. 

He was no scientist, but he could understand one basic law: Messing with other dimensions was generally not a good idea.


	19. Awakening Baseline Universe

In a few hours, the white Seeker woke to find Starscream waiting to greet him. “So it wasn’t a dream. Who are you?”

“I am Starscream.” Starscream gently told him. “Airlord of Vos and former Air Commander of the Decepticons.”

“That’s impossible. You see, I’m Starscream. Air Commander of the Decepticons.”

Starscream sat on the berth beside the pacifist. “You must be from an alternate universe. The portal brought you here.”

The other Starscream nodded. “I know. I have to go back.”

“You’re taking this very calmly.”

“I have been trained to control fear and anger when I feel them. It allows me to think in these situations and to Skydance instead of retaliating against enemies.”

“Skydance?”

“A defensive martial art. Many say it looks like a dance, but it is more controlled and evasive.”

“I see. I’ve never heard of it.”

“It was the only combat skill we learned at the Crystal Tower.”

“Oh. I was born in Vos proper and trained at the Palace.”

“Then you do not hold to pacifism?”

Starscream shook his head, gesturing to his null rays and heavy upgrades that he still wore in case he needed them again. They had allowed him to face Megatron and finish him off, after all.

The other Starscream nodded and his helm dropped to Starscream’s shoulder. “I am exhausted, both mentally and physically. My trine are looking for me, I can feel them in the bond, but I cannot connect to them.”

“It’s all right. This is a different world. Rest as long as you need and I’ll bring some energon.” Starscream assured. He stood up and the other sighed, laying down.

“Thank you.”

Starscream left the room, wondering what he was going to tell Optimus and his children.


	20. Choices Prime

Optimus looked up when Starscream blazed down through the sky at the head of his Seeker Armada. The silver mech armed his torpedoes with missiles, but Arcee took a flying leap and landed on top of him. They struggled while the other Seekers worked on dismantling the barricades the Autobots had worked so hard to build.

Megatron shouted orders and clay was plowed up from the ground by laser shots. Suddenly, Optimus looked up and saw Starscream, in root mode, streaking towards a rock formation. Arcee jumped clear.

The Seeker would probably survive. His distraction, though, might cost his team dearly if he allowed it to continue. The logical thing was to turn his back on the enemy’s suffering and counter Megatron’s charge.

Before he could make any such choice, reality bent around him.


	21. Baseline Universe Two Primes

Reports were coming from everywhere, all over Earth, of holes opening up in the sky and dropping mechs, animals, and all sorts of weird creatures everywhere.

Optimus was struggling to keep up with all the appearances. Some things appeared and disappeared as fast as they came. Others stuck around.

Such as the white and red mech in his home and the doppelganger, slightly changed-taller, more angular, doppelganger he was entertaining in his office.

The two Primes stared each other down. It made more and more sense the longer Optimus thought about it. There were movers and shakers in each dimension. Their home dimension-in Wheeljack’s words- was calling in the movers and shakers. Some made very brief appearances. Others lingered. 

So far, all those that had lingered were benign and either just wanted to get home or, in the case of the white and red Seeker- to rest. The war that plagued all these contacted dimensions appeared to be raging just as fiercely in his own.

And this Optimus Prime was having a nice little identity crisis right in his office because they both had desired the same mech in their universes.

The difference being, Optimus- himself, not- They needed nicknames if this was going to be a long-term thing. But the difference was, one of them had what he needed and wanted.


	22. Baseline Universe Two Stars

Starscream and Star, as their guest had dubbed himself, sat together in quietude, sipping warm energon. “I was a Decepticon during the war, yes. Optimus and I met each other at an overlook where he liked to look at the stars. We talked on various subjects, it led to interfacing, and Orion was conceived.”

“That is not dissimilar to the arrangement Optronix and I enjoyed.” Star replied. “Though we chose a cave for our trysts.”

“A cave?” Starscream shuddered. “I do not enjoy enclosed spaces.”

“I did not initially either, but my experiences dulled me to it. Soundwave is very good at calming fears.”

Starscream nodded. “Ah. I see.”

Star looked over at him with a resigned expression. “I take it that your experience was different?”

“Megatron, my Megatron, fed my irrational fears until I could go mad by being left in the dark an alone.” Starscream confessed. It was so much easier to talk to his double.

Star winced. “No... Megatron… How did he go so far astray in this world?”

“I imagine the way your Optronix did.”

Star’s face became sad. “He only wanted to be able to protect me. I… I never will forgive myself…”

“It’s not your fault.” Starscream assured. “What happened?”

“He accepted the Matrix. A gift of our Primus. A twisted, cruel thing that recreated him as a twisted, cruel mech.” Star set his glass down a little too hard. “It is a cruel irony of fate that I still love him.”

“Perhaps your loving him will help him.” Starscream reached for a platitude.

“If we are anything alike, you do not believe that any more than I do.”

Starscream nodded, pursing his lips. They sank into silence again.

Star lit on a subject Starscream would be glad to speak on. “How close are you to delivery?”

“Perhaps a week.” Starscream patted his abdomen. “Four this time.”

“How many will that be?” 

“Ten. I will be glad to hear the sounds of mechlings again. True Cybertronians, especially Seekers, are so rare now.”

Star’s wings drooped. “Sunstorm, Acid Storm, and I are the very last in my world.”

“Our numbers were down to twenty in the last phase of the war. Vosian Seekers, at least.”

Thoroughly depressed, both mechs were glad when Optimus came home, escorting their second guest, Orion.


	23. Baseline Universe Orion

Orion stopped in front of Starscream’s chair and examined him with his optics. “You appear very different from the Starscream I know.”

Starscream gestured to a different pair of chairs and his husband and the doppelganger sat down in them. “You look very different from my sparkmate.” 

“Granted.” Orion nodded to Starscream. 

“Well, what’s your story, Orion?” Star questioned.

“Well…”


	24. Pax's Accusation

Wheeljack knocked on his Boss’s door. 

 

Optimus looked up from their little “tea circle” as the humans would probably dub it. “What could that be now?”

 

“If it’s Wheeljack with more of us, don’t answer.” Starscream was only half-joking.

 

Optimus sighed and looked through the peephole, another human innovation. Opening the door, he resigned himself to a long day, coming face to face with another pair of alternate Optimus Primes and Wheeljack. “Hello, Wheeljack. Greetings.”

 

The other two nodded to him. One resembled their nicknamed “Orion” very strongly. The other wore his face-mask constantly, had yellow optics, and seemed more… agile might have been a good word. “Greetings.” They explained that they had chosen nicknames and all three introduced themselves.

 

"Thank you, Wheeljack." Optimus told the engineer.

 

Starscream was resigned when Optimus led the final two in and presented them as "Prime" and "Pax." "I'd best get two more settings. Sit down and make yourselves comfortable." He gestured to the two remaining chairs and went to the kitchen.

 

Pax and Prime sat down, staring at Star and Starscream. "Hello."

 

Star smiled back at them. "Hello."

 

Prime and Orion examined each other. "You appear to be myself at a much younger age."

 

"I was about to say something similar." Orion agreed.

 

Pax's optics were glued to Starscream as he came in, carrying more vessels and utensils as well as a refill for their pot of warmed energon and the plates of treats. Optimus found he didn't like the way Pax stared. His optics seemed both lost and hungry together. 

 

Prime was speaking. "My Starscream is here as well. However, he is catatonic, as he was before the singularity swallowed us."

 

"Where is he then?"

 

"Your Wheeljack brought your Ratchet and First Aid to tend to him and he was taken to the medical wing."

 

"Catatonic... What happened?" Starscream inquired.

 

Prime explained that his Starscream had forced seven minicons to combine with him and supercharge him while he used the Dark Star Saber in an attempt to destroy himself and his team once and for all. "Fixit turned his own devices against himself, but the sudden shock of losing his special abilities all at once was too much for his systems. When he fell, I caught him and I will return him to detainment when I return to my universe." He bowed his helm. "Your Ratchet was not optimistic when he took his preliminary readings. I must admit, I am unsure whether I truly wish Starscream to wake up at this point. It might be better for all involved if he never did."

 

Orion and Optimus explained their own stories over again for the benefit of the two newcomers and Star told his own. Starscream restlessly moved about, being a perfect host and obviously agitated.

 

At some point, Pax's burning optics had turned from Starscream to Prime. He had a knowing look in his yellow optics as he regarded their circle and took in the way his fellow counterparts spoke of their Starscreams. "Why is it that the mechs famous for deceptions are the only ones being honest with themselves and each other?"

 

Silence fell over the circle. Before anyone could ask him to explain, he went on. "It's obvious at this point." He glared at them. "You're all made for each other. You love your Starscreams as surely as I love mine, but only the two Starscreams in attendance have been honest about their feelings."

 

Orion and Prime opened their lipplates to protest, but the yellow optics latched onto them, daring them to lie. "You." He pointed at Prime. "You don't want him to wake because you don't want him to suffer anymore." Turning that accusing finger on Orion, he continued, "And you can't decide who you love more: Starscream or your men."

 

Star interrupted gently. "And you, Pax? What is your side of this story?"

 

Pax turned his eyes to Star and his gaze softened with tears and longing. "My Starscream is dead. Dead beyond any hope for retrieval. I saw it happen before my own optics." He told them of his experiences with Starscream in lurid detail, making his frustrated and depressing love obvious to all. "I should have stopped him. I can see it, in hindsight. His words, his actions... He was walking to the scaffold, willingly, and he did it to save Cybertron, to save all of us." Turning his optics on them all, he continued. "Don't let your stories end like mine. Don't give up on your beloved enemies." Stabbing a servo at Starscream and Optimus, he concluded. "Here, there's all the proof you should need: You can have your happy endings."

 

The circle was stunned into silence and no one dared look away.


	25. Chapter 25

Their duplicates met Starscream and Optimus’s children at dinner.

Bellatrix seemed to take the sudden clones of her adopted father in stride. “So tell me more about your Starscream.”

Starscream glared at his daughter. “No, you don’t! You little hag.” He patted her helm and walked around the table to his seat beside Optimus. “I know what you’re fishing for!”

Bellatrix stuck out her glossa.

Orion, the Prime, and Orion, Optimus’s son, were getting along swimmingly, discussing Orion’s recent cargo trip to Mammon.

Ariadne and Star hit it off talking about ballets and Regulus and Pax found a shared interest in geology.

Starscream and Optimus silently presided over it all, wondering what to do to set this mess right.


	26. Shattered Glass Universe 1

Optimus Prime, formerly Optronix, found combat therapeutic. He often pitted himself against drones in simulation.

As of late, he had been using more than normal.

It had been almost a month since Megatron had commed him demanding that he be allowed to see his Air Commander and barter for the Seeker’s release.

The unfortunate fact, however, was that Optimus didn’t have Starscream and his Autobots soundly denied kidnapping or killing the pacifist.

Where could Starscream have gone and what had he gotten himself into now? The scientist was ruinously curious, naively innocent in spite of his jaded outlook, and so sweet and selfless that he would give away his energon to someone else even if he was about to offline from hunger. Optimus knew that for a fact. The one time Starscream had been a prisoner along with Rumble and Frenzy, Soundwave’s troublesome twins, he had given his energon rations to the two fellow prisoners to the point that Optimus had to put him into a headstall and force him to drink a cube to keep him from dying.

When he had asked the Seeker why he had pushed Optimus to such an extreme, Starscream smiled sadly. “I knew you would intervene if my spark was in danger, but not for Rumble and Frenzy.”

Optimus huffed and punched another drone’s head off. Stupid, stubborn Seeker. Starscream to a T.


	27. Birth Baseline Universe

Characters:  
Orion: Either Optimus’s and Starscream’s eldest son or the Prime universe’s Optimus Prime. They will usually be identified.  
Prime: The RID Optimus Prime, his Starscream is in a coma.  
Pax: Armada Optimus Prime. His Starscream is dead.  
Optimus: G1 Optimus Prime, Starscream’s husband  
Star: Shattered Glass Starscream

 

Starscream woke in the night, feeling sick. He hadn’t purged since the first few months of his pregnancy. 

There was a shift of the sparklings in his womb and a small trickle of liquid over his upper thigh. Realizing what was happening, he got up, cleaned up the mess, and went back to berth to wait. When the contractions were coming ten minutes apart, he reached out a hand and smacked Optimus’s belly. “Wake up, Optimus.”

Optimus sat up, on the alert. “What is it, Star?”

“Optimus, call ahead to the clinic and have them prepare a room. The Sparklings are coming.” Starscream laid back among the pillows and allowed his mate to go through the “panic rush” waking the household and their guests.

Star rushed in and came to Starscream’s side. “Are you comfortable? Is there anything I can do?”

Starscream smiled and patted his abdomen. “Just hold my servo and don’t worry.”

Star held Starscream’s servo until Optimus came in, their hospital bag packed and ready. Bellatrix rushed in, kissed her Carrier’s cheek and spoke. “Are you sure you don’t want me there?”

“Bellatrix, you know you don’t want to come. There’s going to be a lot of sweating and cursing and mess.”

“You’re right, but I felt I should offer again. Good luck, Carrier.” She hugged Starscream and got out of the way so Orion and Regulus could have a turn at Starscream’s side.

Rigel slid in silently and took his Carrier’s other servo, then refused to let it go. “I don’t mind mess and cursing.” He smiled at his mother.

“I might mind you seeing this.” Starscream groused. “All right, you can come.”

Star offered next.

“Why not? Ask the rest of them as well! Let’s make this an event! Woo-hoo!” Starscream sarcastically cheered.

In the end, most of the adults were on their way to the clinic, though all except for Star, Optimus, and Rigel would wait in the sitting room.

Starscream waddled in, attempting to be graceful, and shooed the midwife out. “I’ll take my chances, Metalhawk. I have far too many helpers already.”

Metalhawk looked at the three mechs with Starscream and nodded. “I see that. Good luck, Starscream.”

“Thank you, Metalhawk.”


	28. Roles in Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters:  
> Orion: Either Optimus’s and Starscream’s eldest son or the Prime universe’s Optimus Prime. They will usually be identified.  
> Prime: The RID Optimus Prime, his Starscream is in a coma.  
> Pax: Armada Optimus Prime. His Starscream is dead.  
> Optimus: G1 Optimus Prime, Starscream’s husband  
> Star: Shattered Glass Starscream

Optimus supported his mate under his arms in a deep squat. Starscream panted through the increasing contractions. “Optimus, if you ever come near me again, I’m going to cut off your spike!” He growled.

“Of course, darling.” Optimus patted his wings.

Star rubbed Starscream’s abdomen with soothing oil. “You’re doing great.”

“I should be! This is my fourth time!” Starscream snarled.

Star took the snapping in stride.

Rigel cut the cords. Optimus was passed out on the floor behind them. “My hero.” Starscream snarked at his offline frame.


	29. Return To Your Places

Optimus cradled his two daughters, Chrisanobel and Jaylla, in each arm. Star was holding the “runt” in gentle servos, doting on little Geribussy with care. Rigel had Betelgeuse in his cockpit and was humming to him.

In the middle of it all, Starscream lay, proud and triumphant.

Star began to feel a strange tugging on his spark. Standing, he brought Geribussy back to his Carrier. “This has been wonderful, Starscream.”

“You speak as if you’re leaving.” Starscream smiled at his counterpart softly, laying the infant sparkling in his cockpit. 

“I am, I’m afraid.” Star leaned over and kissed Starscream’s forehelm. “That’s for Bellatrix and the rest.”

Optimus straightened slightly as Star felt the tugging grow stronger. “Be safe and strong, Star. You may yet have your happy ending. Primus shine upon you.”

“Thank you, Optimus.” Star smiled and closed his optics, surrendering.

When the light cleared, Rigel, Betelgeuse, and Star were gone. 

Starscream jerked upright. “No! My babies!”

 

Pax and Prime heard the disturbance and rushed into the room. “What’s-“ They were cut off before they had a chance to ask further questions by a rush of interdimensional wind.

 

Wheeljack bent over the unresponsive Starscream’s frame. His spark activity seemed to have been stirred up and the scientist wanted to know why. With a rush, he was knocked to the side as the Seeker vanished quite suddenly.

 

Orion fell out of his chair in the waiting room, Bellatrix and Regulus grabbing for him instinctively.

 

Orion, Starscream’s son, often thought that he was just along for the ride. In many ways, it was true.


	30. Shattered Glass

“Are you all right?” Star helped Rigel to his pedes. 

“Shaken.” Rigel looked around. He was on what looked like Earth in the middle of the Sahara. “Where are we?”

“I believe we are in my world, Rigel.” Starscream spoke softly.

From over a dune, a familiar figure rose and fell. Rigel clutched Star’s arm and Star nodded. Both flyers took to the air to examine the newcomer.

They let out a vent in relief when they recognized the figure of Prime in his truck mode as he tried to navigate the dunes. When the two flyers dropped to the sand, he transformed. “Rigel, Star.”

“Prime.” Star greeted. “I believe we are in my world. I can sense my trine here.”

“Can you contact them?”

“I was about to. When they arrive, you might want to put your servos up, so they don’t make an assumption.”

Prime nodded and knelt in the sand to rest while Star put out a call to his trinemates.

“Did either of you see my Starscream?” Prime questioned as they waited. Rigel sat in the sand beside him and even Star gave in to the urge.

“No, he must be somewhere else. Perhaps he’s still back in Rigel’s universe or in your own.”

“I hope he’s safe either way. If he was buried, I might not be able to find him.”

“We have scanners we can use from the Nemesis.” Star assured. “If he’s here, we’ll find him.”

“Thank you, Star.” With that, they settled in to wait.


	31. Prime Universe

Orion hated being himself some days. It seemed that bad and weird things happened to him for the Pit of it.

Bellatrix stretched her wings out as they surveyed the battlefield. Regulus was duking it out with a few vehicons nearby, but Orion and Bella had landed out of the fight and were still getting their bearings back.

Pax was nearby. He had been smashed against a rock and knocked unconscious. Orion, the Prime of this world, was duking it out with a large, spiked silver mech. Nearby, a stiff, oddly shaped Seeker was peeling himself off of a rock. 

Megatron, the silver spike head, called for a retreat and the Seeker took off after him. Bellatrix watched them go, slightly confuzzled. “What’s up with all this?”

“This is my universe.” Orion introduced them to Ratchet and Arcee. 

“Pax is up there somewhere.” Orion pointed over his shoulder. “He kissed a rock and is taking it badly.”

“I see.” Orion and his team went to collect them while Bellatrix and Regulus were interrogated.


	32. G1 Baseline Universe

Starscream paced the floor. “Five of our babies are missing, Optimus!” He clutched his helm. “Betelgeuse is just an infant, what if something has happened to him?”

Optimus held his two daughters gently to his chassis. “Starscream, I have faith that our babies will be fine. After all, Wheeljack says they have to return, just like Star and the others had to leave.”

Starscream was not calmed. “My baby was snatched from my side and stolen away, Optimus! I refuse to just sit and be content to wait until they may return! What if they “return” at the bottom of the ocean!”

Optimus stood up, laid the femmes in their cradle and held Starscream, purring his engines. “They’re going to be all right. They’ll come through this.”

Starscream pursed his lipplates, optics threatening to run with coolant. “I don’t like this. I don’t like not knowing where they are or if they’re all right. I spent so many vorns protecting them. I don’t like seeing them gone from my wing again.”

Optimus patted Starscream’s ailerons. “Don’t worry, Starscream. We’ll get them back.”


	33. Shattered Glass

Meanwhile, Optronix examined the Seeker that his men had brought in.

It was a strange mech, with a heavily-armored body that seemed to compromise speed for power. If it were larger and the wings broader and less angled, he would suspect it was a shuttle.

It was predominantly grey and red with a smattering of blue here and there. The design was familiar and unfamiliar at the same time.

At the moment, Ratchet had his processor exposed and wires and cabling extended from his mind to several computers. Optronix glanced over the coding flashing past the screen.

“What are your conclusions, Ratchet?”

Ratchet shook his helm, lips pursed. “He has a purple Decepticon insignia, his basic alloy mixture seems off, and the energon in his cables is blue, not purple. I’d say we’re looking at an interdimensional traveler here.”

“Which means?”

“He’s not from this world, Optimus. It will take me some time to decode him any further. He has impressive firewalls, even in this state.”

“Keep working. I want to know who he is, where he’s from, and if he’s useful to us.”

“Yes, Optimus.” Ratchet continued to work, coming closer and closer to unlocking the secrets of this Seeker.


	34. Shattered Glass

Rigel stood up to walkabout when Betelgeuse grew fussy in his cockpit. His sparkling care programming was slowly coming online, but feeding protocols hadn’t yet activated so he had no reserve filtered fuel to offer his younger brother.

At last, the other two members of Star’s trine appeared over the horizon. They transformed and rushed to them, shoulder-mounted cannons locked on Prime, as Starscream had predicted. “Star! We’re so glad you’re back!”

Starscream smiled at his two trine mates. “Don’t worry, I’m fine. Put the cannons away. This is a friend.”

Skywarp and Thundercracker examined Prime carefully before they did. “He looks like Optronix.”

“I know, but that’s not his fault. This is Optimus Prime: He’s from a universe where the Autobots are, for lack of a better term, good guys.”

“That’s nutso.” Skywarp stared at him. “Are you sure he’s safe?”

“He is.” Starscream assured.

“Can we cut the chatter?” Rigel questioned. “I have a sparkling in my cockpit in need of fueling and my protocols haven’t come online yet.”

Skywarp and Thundercracker nodded. “Follow us.” They told Optimus and all four flyers took to the air, the truck driving after them.


	35. Prime Universe

Bellatrix, Orion, and Regulus stood awkwardly as Orion explained who they were and where he had been.

Arcee, a blue and pink two-wheeler, folded her arms and looked askance at them. Typical. Bellatrix hated her at once and made a mental note to take her down a peg or two. She was not Starscream’s daughter for nothing.

Bulkhead and Regulus seemed to get along well, along with a far less scientific looking Wheeljack, though, from all accounts, just as inclined towards explosions.

Orion gravitated to the three children who hung out with these odd mechs. In Bellatrix’s opinion, humans did not belong in the middle of a war, much less human children.

But she digressed.


	36. Shattered Glass

Rigel cooed to Betelgeuse as they flew through the wastes and across the Atlantic. At last, they reached what was apparently a crash site where a large, aerodynamic vehicle lay beneath a lake. A landing tower raised from the waters and the four flyers and single Grounder slid in easily. 

Once again, Prime was confronted by raised weapons and suspicion. Only Star’s assurances allowed him into the base. There they met Megatron.

Megatron was a large flyer with a blue, white, and grey paintjob and gentle optics. He offered his hand to shake to each of the new mechs and welcomed Star back home.

Rigel measured him with his eyes. His processor took record of every sound and kept them in perfect condition. He remembered his Sire’s voice and his Creator’s promise. He knew Desiree Cartwright’s voice, in spite of the fact that he had met her once, an infant. He could tell Rumble and Frenzy from one another as soon as glyphs left their glossas. His optics were average, even a trifle weak, and he was no speedster, no strongmech, but where sound was concerned, he had no equal.

This voice reminded him more of his Creator than his Sire. His impressions of that purple mech who had given him his tank-mode were decidedly negative and unhappy. For the small amount of time that he had been in his Creator’s clutches, he had been stuffed into a corner and left, alone. If Megatron deigned to look at him, it was to snort and say something appropriately degrading. “Now, that one I believe is Starscream’s child.”

Rigel had learned to hate him quickly. More than he hated anything and anyone else.

That hatred was not helping him face this reversed doppelganger.


	37. Prime Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orion: Either Starscream's son or the Prime of the Prime Universe. It will be identified.
> 
> Pax: Optimus Prime of the Armada Universe

Regulus and Orion were attempting to make friends with their new allies, but Bellatrix was standoffish. Pax seemed to regard the world with slight suspicion and kept to himself.

“I don’t know…” Regulus considered, hefting the large rock that Wheeljack and Bulkhead wanted him to lob to them. “Are you sure you’ll be able to catch it?”

“Sure, we’re sure! Come on, give it a lob.” Wheeljack encouraged. “Hard as you can!”

“All right…”

Orion, meanwhile, was going over the plans for an energon converter with Ratchet. “It should work for solar power as well as fossil fuels and electricity.” He explained, showing Ratchet the theory. “It’s just changing energy from one form to another, like making plasma.”

“Still, if we can get this machine to work, it would solve all of our Energon problems and increase our abilities against the Decepticons.” Ratchet began putting together a list of parts for Agent Fowler to acquire for them. There was a loud clang and cries of shock, grunts of pain behind them. The more science-inclined bots turned about quickly. 

Bulkhead’s chassis was dented and caved in by the rock. Regulus flapped and fluttered in agitation, resembling their Carrier quite a bit. “You said you would catch it!”

“You have quite the arm.” Wheeljack stated in amazement.

Ratchet face-palmed and gathered his tools for repairs. “The sooner we get that converter working, the better.” He shooed away spectators to the lobbing match and began work.

Bellatrix rolled her optics at their antics, leaning against a wall.

One of the humans, Miko, the annoying one, rushed over. “You’re a jet, right? Can you take me for a flight? How fast can you go? You don’t look much like Starscream-“

Bellatrix’s red optics flashed. “Excuse me? I resemble my Carrier the most out of all of my siblings!”

Miko took a step back, having the decency to be intimidated. “Woah! What’s a Carrier? Is that like a mother?”

Bellatrix sighed. “Starscream, my Carrier, nourished my spark and carried my frame in his gestation tank. In that sense, yes, he is like a mother.”

Arcee snorted. “It’s hard to believe a bot-killer could bring a Sparkling into the world.”

Bellatrix pointedly ignored her. “In truth, Carrier acted as both parents for most of my life and sheltered me through a great deal, sacrificing much to keep us safe. I owe much to him.”

“That’s so cool! Who’s your father?”

“My Sire was the leader of the Decepticons, Megatron, but I consider-“

“Great! We have ‘Con sired mechs in our base! How long before they betray us and reveal our location to Megatron?” Arcee protested, directing her words at Orion, the Prime.

Orion quietly turned his head from his work to look at the two-wheeler. “As my sister was going to say, in spite of our parentage, we consider Optimus Prime our Creator.”

Arcee growled. “I don’t know how any Starscream beguiled your Optimus Prime into marriage, but that scheming, sickening, pit-spawned-“

“Bite your glossa.” Pax sharply intervened, golden optics flashing. “Starscream was the noblest, cleverest, and most compassionate mech that I ever knew. Whether it was hidden makes no difference.”

Arcee champed air, vocalizer crackling in a shocked reset.

For a long five minutes, there was complete silence in the base.


	38. Shattered Glass

At last, Betelgeuse was being fueled. Rigel smiled to himself as he rocked his baby sibling, the bottle of filtered energon not ideal, but it would do until his care protocols came fully online.

With the infant in his lap, he couldn’t move for fear of disturbing him from the much-needed fuel. So, this universe’s Megatron chose this moment to come and talk to him. “Rigel, may I speak with you?”

“It’s your ship.” Rigel spoke stiffly. This was not his Sire, he reminded himself. Not the cold, unfeeling mech his Carrier had run from.

“Have I done something to offend you, Rigel?” This gentle doppelganger sat down beside him.

Rigel regarded him with hooded eyes. “It isn’t you.” He admitted. 

“Ah, my counterpart then. I must admit, I am curious about him. Would you mind telling me what he has done?”

Rigel shuttered his optics. “I’m not sure that I should tell you. It won’t be something you want to know.”

“On the contrary, I accept that it will probably be a horrible story, but I do wish to know. Starscream is as evasive on the subject.”

Rigel nodded and sighed. “The Megatron of my universe is my Sire.” He gestured to the small, almost hidden tank treads and his cannon. “As these features would give evidence to.” Another difference: This gentle Megatron was a flyer, a combat shuttle type. “My Carrier, my Starscream, tried to hide us from our Sires because he was afraid we would be forced into the war. However, my Sire hired a bounty hunter to kidnap Carrier and myself and Bellatrix, my sister. While he had us, he treated me badly and Carrier abominably.”

Megatron was silent for a long moment. “I’m sorry.”

Rigel shrugged. He had said enough that day. He preferred to listen.

Betelgeuse separated from the bottle with a sigh and contentedly cuddled back down into Rigel’s cockpit. Rigel sealed it back into place and was preparing to stand up when Megatron reached out and hugged him.

Rigel stiffened in the unexpected embrace, resisting the urge to wriggle like a sparkling.

After a long moment, the shuttle-former released him and Rigel turned, walking away.


	39. Prime Universe

Bellatrix and Orion gave put-upon sighs as Miko continued her pesteration. “All right, all right!” Bellatrix snatched her up. “Come on, let’s go for a flight.”

In the interest of fairness, Orion turned to Rafeal and Jack. “Would you two like to come too?”

“Yes, please!” Rafeal grinned. 

Bellatrix nodded appreciatively. “See? They have manners.” She told Miko.

Miko rolled her eyes. “Come on! Let’s go flying, pleeeeeeasssse?”

“Somehow, that was worse. Very well.” Bellatrix pushed past Arcee as she tried to block the exit, but Orion was too polite.

“Please let us pass.” Orion asked the two wheeler. “Unless you want a flight as well. I often carry my wife on a flight. It would be no problem if you wished to come along.”

Arcee’s mouth twisted and she stepped aside, optics flaming and continuing to glare.

Orion shrugged and walked past her. Once outside, he worked a trick his daughters enjoyed when they were still young enough to fit into his cockpit. He dropped the young humans into the air and transformed around them so that they landed safely in his cockpit after a few moments in the air.

The two boys were confused and exclaiming different things. “Don’t do that!”

“Apologies.” Orion whirred his engines. “Are you all right?”

“We’re fine. Just a little shook up. Start us off gently, Orion.”

“All right.” Orion’s engines roared and they took to the air.

There was a joy in flight that made Orion want to break out into song. Of course, he generally indulged himself as there was usually no one to hear him, but with Hack and Raf in his cockpit, he refrained. He didn’t know how they would take to the Seeker songs his Carrier had taught him as a sparkling.

Bellatrix had no such compunctions with Miko bouncing around in her cockpit and the Seeker sounds, almost like organic birds, but with an overlying electricity, rang out through the sky. As she settled into formation with Orion and settled into a duet, he finally joined her in song. If Rigel were flying with them, they would be able to make it into a triptet. 

In fact, what was that sound on the breeze? Both Seekers fell silent, listening. A third voice had joined their song. A familiar, though changed voice. They responded, looking all around for the third Seeker. With a roar of engines, a silver jet appeared above them, diving. Orion and Bellatrix reacted, chasing the other down through the clouds, all three starting their song again.

They skimmed the trees, singing together and then turned as one, soaring back upwards.

“Woah! Orion, we have to stop, that’s Starscream!” Jack spoke to the triplechanger.

“The moment he becomes a threat, we will deal with him.” Orion assured. “For now, I want to play with my Carrier’s counterpart.” He waggled his wings to Starscream in the Seeker gesture “follow me.”

Starscream veered off his course and followed Orion in a sharp, curving arch. Orion playfully batted their wings together and spun sideways. The humans in his cockpit cried out in mixed delight and alarm.

Starscream matched his movements and Bellatrix soon rejoined them. They played at Seeker games for about an hour before Starscream waggled his wings “roost at my side” and headed for the ground.

They landed softly beside a lake and Bellatrix and Orion opened their cockpits. Nauseated, thrilled, frightened, and exhilarated all at once, they clambered out and landed on the grass as the two transformers transformed into their robot mode. Starscream stood before them, a very long, thin mech with subtle coloration, nothing like their carrier’s bold aesthetic. “You look strange for Seekers.”

Bellatrix laughed. “You look strange to us.” She was vaguely aware of the children taking cover behind hers and Orion’s thrusters.

“And you have human pests.” Starscream moved his helm to look at them.

“They’re our friends. Sit down, let’s talk.” Orion knelt on the bank and Bellatrix followed.

“All right.” Starscream agreed.


	40. Shattered Glass

Rigel got his first glimpse of Star’s raison d’etre when the Decepticons were called out to defend an Arabian oil field.

Battle was a surreal experience. Star, though as a pacifist, he didn’t use WEAPONS, nevertheless had a positively deadly technique that made him fearsome anyway.

He was a dancer: Skydance, specifically.

Starscream spun through the firefight with all the grace of a ballerina. He teased and tormented the enemy Autobots, drawing them into vulnerable positions and playing on their pride. That universe’s Jazz, Rigel’s friend in his own universe, the saboteur sharing his love of listening without jabbering, was particularly strenuous in his attempts to bring the teasing pest down. 

Star avoided Optronix during battle, Rigel noticed. Perhaps the corrupted Prime knew his technique’s weaknesses. It would make sense if they had had a relationship before the war, as Star implied. 

Flipping to avoid fire, Star danced rings around Ironhide, causing the huge, heavy soldier to fire random shots in all directions, hitting his own allies.

Rigel giggled softly as he zoomed in on the expression on the big brute’s face. He was well hidden among the rocks, but had a good view, he could keep track of everything that happened.

When all was said and done, the Autobots retreated with their stolen oil and the Decepticons let them go. Star landed beside Rigel and the triple-changer stood to watch as Optronix led his soldiers out.

Star sighed and sat down on the rocks. “And that’s that.”

“Why do they keep fighting? You have them outgunned and outclassed.”

“Pride and the influence of the Matrix.” Star shrugged. “Sometimes, I don’t think the war will ever end.”

“It will end.” Rigel climbed up beside Star. “It will end, one way or another.”

They contemplated that in silence for a long moment. 

Megatron looked up at both lovely, posing Seekers. “Starscream? Rigel? We’re ready to go back to the Nemesis.”

“Yes, Megatron.” Star got to his pedes.

“Why would you choose Optronix over him, by the way?” Rigel questioned. “Your Megatron is closer to my Optimus Prime than he is.”

Starscream’s wings flicked in a shrug. “Megatron has trouble deciding whether or not he wants me enough to risk provoking Optronix. I cannot accept that in a lover or a mate.” 

“I see. He doesn’t seem so indecisive.”

Star’s optics became sarcastic. “Believe me, when it’s something to do with his happiness, he couldn’t make a decision if he tried.”


	41. Prime Universe

Starscream listened to Bellatrix and Orion’s tales in amazement, then laughed. “Magnificent! You two can tell better tall-tales than Knockout!” He chuckled finally. “In all seriousness, though, who are you and where do you come from?”

Bellatrix sighed. “Unbelievable as it sounds, we are telling the truth. We are from a parallel reality where the war has ended, the Autobots the victors, and our Carrier, Starscream, is mated to Optimus Prime.”

“I don’t believe you.” Starscream sighed. “But I believe that you believe it.”

“It’s true!” Bellatrix nearly shouted. 

Orion set a servo on her wing. “Bella, think. This is probably as ridiculous to him as a transformer whose alt-mode is a flying shark would be to us.”

Bellatrix calmed herself with effort, but Starscream’s helm was turned away. “It is late. I must return to the Nemesis. It was lovely to fly with you.” With that, he pushed off and transformed in a flourish, rocketing into the west.


	42. Baseline Universe

Starscream worried over his missing babies. Jolt and Joule had come to stay, citing their shared apartment being remodeled as an excuse, but Optimus could see through them. They were worried for their Carrier and so was Optimus. Starscream had taken to biting his retractable claws when he was alone. Optimus had taken to making him show them to him so he could buff and soothe the painful marks his dentas left.

Starscream took his servo. “Optimus, what if none of them come back?”

“That will not happen, Starscream.” Optimus stated firmly. “They will come back, or we will go to them.”

Starscream’s laugh was hollow and dead.

“Believe me, Starscream.” Optimus held his mate’s helm. “Because I believe it, with all of my spark.”

“Blind faith begets nothing.”

“But it can lead to inspiration.”

Starscream nodded and laid his faceplates in Optimus’s neckcables. “Optimus, we haven’t interfaced since that night.”

“No, we haven’t. Are you suggesting?”

“Yes. I don’t know if it’s a good idea, but I need it. The Sparklings should sleep for a bit longer. Please, make me yours again.”

Optimus nodded. When had he ever been able to refuse his Seeker anything?


	43. Shattered Glass

Regulus cooed as Betelgeuse fed from a fuel line. His protocols had finally started up and he was feeding the infant from inside his cockpit. 

He soon realized that he had acquired a watcher and looked up, catching Soundwave. He knew the spy in his world and liked him, but had no idea what this one would do. It seemed he was right to be wary for “Ser Soundwave” as he called himself, plunked down right beside him and launched into a spasm of discourse that belied his nature as a spy. “You’re the mech from the other universe.”

“Rigel.” Rigel agreed. “And Betelgeuse.”

“My name’s Soundwave. Sound is the name and music is the game. It’s nice to be hanging out with another caretaker.”

“Thank you. What’s the news?”

“Star is hurting badly. Seems his old Don Juan is working something crazy and he can’t cope. It’s hard on your big friend too: Prime. Don’t worry, though, ‘cause Megs is cracking and he’ll get to the bottom.”

Rigel rolled his optics. “All right.”


	44. Prime Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pax is the Optimus Prime from the Armada Continuity.

Pax had managed to avoid the attentions of the overly curious children so far. The mech was almost shy about them. However, with their obsession with the Seeker and triple-changer over, they turned their dubious attentions on him. 

Pax could see why. He was definitely less stiff and prim than their Orion, who still hadn’t come to any sort of decision regarding Starscream. He had also made several statements that piqued their interest, most notably his defense of Starscream to Arcee.

To his surprise, however, it was Rafael who eventually approached him. “Mr. Pax, sir?”

Pax turned his golden optics on the boy. “Yes, Rafael?”

“I was wondering. What’s your world like?”

Pax sat down cross-legged and thought through how to explain himself. “Cybertron or Earth?”

“Both. I’m curious.” Rafael leaned on the railing he was up against.

“Well, Earth is not so different. We live in disguise with three human friends, much like you do. However, we do not work with your government.”

“How do you get around?”

“Red Alert mans a bridge not unlike your groundbridge. Red Alert is our medic and often mans the base while we go to collect minicons: Miniature robots who can link with us and give us a boost to our powers. My minicon is Sparkplug.”

“That’s so cool! Mr. Pax, if you don’t mind me asking, what’s your Starscream like?”

Pax thought for a long moment. “He was… It’s hard to explain, I’m afraid. He was sparked during the war and sent into battle very young. I remember the first time I saw him, flashing through the sky: Young and reckless.”

“What happened?” Rafeal asked.

“I shot him down.” Pax shrugged. “He was a genuine threat: A good soldier, even then. I nailed him in one wing and it tore off as he crashed. I thought he wouldn’t get up.”

“I see, but he must have gotten back up.”

“Indeed, though he lost the wing and had a prosthetic that folded out into his famous sword, Wingblade, the next time I saw him. In hand to hand, most Seekers prefer blades, but Starsceam was the only one I knew of who had a blade grafted into his body. Naturally, he became quite the swordsman as the war went on. I faced him briefly many times and there were near misses. In some ways, I viewed him as a threat equal to Megatron. More so for the distraction he posed.”

“Distraction?” Raf adjusted his glasses.

Pax chuckled fondly. He had forgotten how adorable human children could be. “Starscream was beautiful, Rafeal.” Reaching out, he picked up a datapad and began drawing on it to show Rafeal exactly what Starscream looked like. “He was red and white with gold detailing and a pale face, rare for Seekers. In a crowd, he stood out, more so in battle. He had a very rare optic color: Red gold.”

“That’s very different from our Starscream.” Raf looked at the datapad and traced a few of the careful lines. “Ours is mostly grey and slender. I don’t think he uses blades at all.”

“Indeed. Many things about your Starscream seem different.”

“So, why do you like him so much? I mean, you wouldn’t fall in love with someone who just looked nice, would you?”

Pax’s spark twisted. “I suppose it is quite obvious. Starscream was honorable in battle and off. It was interesting to observe him, even in his more manic moments. Though the other Decepticons treated their minicons like slaves, Starscream formed a bond and built a relationship with his minicon partner, Swindle, and later with the minicons who transformed and combined to create the Star Saber. He was loyal to the Decepticon Cause and to Freedom in general and even compassionate.”

“Why was he a Decepticon then? Why not an Autobot?”

“Starscream was sparked to the Decepticons, Raf. Sometimes… Sometimes it can be difficult to stray from what you are born to, no matter how bad for you it actually is. Starscream put up with a great deal of abuse from Megatron and the other Decepticons. Very few actually respected him and he could barely keep hold of his position as Second in Command. I suppose that he put so much effort into it and into maintaining the Cause that he couldn’t simply walk away.”

“Oh.”

“He did join us briefly on Earth, but… something must have happened because he returned to the Decepticons with two of our greatest weapons.” Pax shrugged. “I’m not certain what, exactly, changed his mind.”

“It wasn’t your fault. I bet he just missed home or something like that.” Raf assured Optimus. “So… what happened to him?”

“He sacrificed himself to unite the Autobots and Decepticons against a greater threat.” Optimus shuttered his optics. “He did what was needed and paid for it.”

Raf climbed down the stairs and went to Pax, hugging him. “He was a hero.”

Pax nodded. “He was.”

Arcee’s optics narrowed as she listened in, but made no comment.


	45. Prime Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron: Douche.  
> Knockout: Princess.  
> Breakdown: Long-suffering nurse.

Megatron observed the strange Seeker. Knockout shook his helm. “With all due respect, Lord Megatron, a cortical psychic patch would probably backfire on us massively. This Seeker’s anatomy is unlike any I’ve ever seen and that’s saying something.

Megatron growled softly, looking at the peaceful features in the pale face. “He bears the Decepticon brand, yet I have neither seen nor heard of this warrior. That worries me, Knockout. Do what you must, but crack this code.”

“Very well.” Knockout turned back to the flyer strapped down to one of his medical tables. He picked up the sword that had extended from one of his wings and waved it around experimentally. He could feel connectors in the handle attempting to match with his systems to energize the blade, but they failed each time. His examination of the Decepticon Seeker’s servo had revealed the plugs to match the connectors, but his servos simply did not have them.

Laying down the sword, he gently opened the back of the Seeker’s helm and began hooking the psychic patch into place. Unknown anatomy aside, this should be a textbook patch. The Seeker was offlined by some trauma, not physical, unless Knockout was very mistaken, and couldn’t fight or guide the patch. A simple memory dump, assuming that their biology was compatible. 

That assumption was not one he was comfortable with. 

Knockout finished hooking up the patch and called Breakdown to guide him into it. “Remember, all you have to do is flip the switch and make sure this light is on at all times. When it turns off, slowly turn the switch back into place.”

“I don’t like this, Knockout.” Breakdown took hold of the switch while the doctor lay down on the second medical berth. “Why can’t a Vehicon do this?”

“A Vehicon won’t know how to guide the Patch so that the memories are recorded best, Breakdown. Now flip the switch before you give me nerves.” Knockout ordered.

“All right. You’re the boss.” Breakdown flipped the switch.

Approximately six hours later, the light went out and he slowly moved the switch back into the off position. Knockout shakily sat up and curled in on himself, holding his helm. “Did the data cylinder fill?”

Breakdown checked it. “Yeah, it’s filled. Knockout, are you all-“

“I’m fine.” Knockout got to his feet and regarded the Seeker. “Tell Megatron that the patch is complete and the data ready. I’m- I’m going to take a wash.” He fled the medical bay.

Breakdown turned back to the Seeker. “You better not have messed up Knockout’s processor, or I’ll do more than mess you up.”

The red and silver-white Seeker was quiet under his scrutiny and made no reply.


	46. Shattered Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star: Shattered Glass Starscream  
> Prime: Robots in Disguise Optimus Prime

Rigel went to Star’s quarters. If Ser Soundwave was correct, Star might welcome some company. He knocked gently on the door.

Star looked up from his desk. “Come in.”

Rigel looked over the plans spread out. “What are you working on? Are these…” They appeared to be the biology charts for a transformer, but it was unlike any Rigel had seen. 

“Ser Soundwave’s disk, Ravage, found these in Ratchet’s medical bay.” Star shuddered. “They were heavily encrypted and appear to be very important, but I can’t make sense of them.” He outlined the spinal strut. “It appears to be a flyer model that has been heavily modded, almost to the point of being a shuttle. See this? This is all outer armor.” He traced what appeared to be a leg back to a delicate hip joint. “And this-“ He traced an inner set of lines. “This is the actual leg.”

Rigel picked up a pen- “May I?” -at Star’s nod, he began tracing the interior sections that, like the leg, appeared to be the actual body of the flyer. Then, he transferred the traced lines to a datapad. “I’d wager it’s a Seeker.”

Prime knocked. “Ser Soundwave said I might be of use.”

“Yes, Prime. I was hoping you could take a look at these plans and tell me if anything looks familiar. Rigel and I were just going over them.” Star pushed over the datapad Rigel had been working with and the plans.

Prime took one look and cooled in shock. “Well, you’ve made a few mistakes. Give me a stylus, please, Rigel.” He accepted the one Rigel offered and began adding and taking away lines from the stripped-down flyer.

When he finished, he had filled in small details-faction insignia and facial features- and shuttered his optics in resignation. “Yes, I know this flyer. This is the Starscream from my world.” He gestured to the original plans. “He encased himself in armor the last time I saw him, but this is his original shape.” He tapped the datapad.

“Then Optronix has your Seeker.” Star stood and set a hand on his shoulder kibble. “I’m sorry, Prime. We’ll do everything we can to retrieve him.”

Prime shrugged off the comforting servo. “It’s war. Don’t risk yourselves for outsiders. At this point, my Starscream may already be resting in the Well.”

Star’s silence was as good as agreement.


	47. Shattered Glass

Optronix leaned over the Seeker as he onlined slowly. Ratchet had extricated the smaller form from the armor shell with difficulty, but he was out now, like a butterfly from a bulky cocoon. Though he was hardly recognizable as a Seeker, Ratchet’s probing had revealed much about him and his comatose state had left him open for manipulation and reprogramming.

“Good morning.” He murmured to it as its optics sleepily blinked. “What is your designation?”

“Starscream…” The silver seeker muttered. 

“And who am I?”

“Master… Optimus Prime…” The Seeker looked up at him with adoring optics. “My master… Optimus Prime.”

The Matrix thrilled at the depths of Ratchet’s cleverness. The medic had done his reprogramming well. It was a complete success. This silver knock-off would do nicely as a toy to distract him when he was frustrated with his own prize and, when Optimus inevitably won his true Seeker, it would be easily disposed of. The Matrix glowed in approval at its bearer’s thoughts.


	48. Prime Universe

Pax, Orion, and Ratchet were just putting the finishing touches on the energon converter when the next set of instabilities hit. Suddenly, there was a hole in the fabric of space and time right in their living room, so to speak.

Orion and Ratchet looked over their scanner readouts with grim expressions. “That’s not good.”

“What is it?” Pax questioned. 

“If these openings are becoming more frequent. Then-“ Star’s voice interrupted.

“-the timespace continuum is becoming increasingly unstable-“ Starscream spoke next.

“-and the multiverse will compress down to a single reality-“ Ratchet finished.

“-effectively ending the world as we know it!” The hole closed soon after he had finished speaking. “The continuum is struggling to repair itself, but we have to find a way to put everyone back where they belong in their respective universes or… Or it could be the end of everything.”

“That’s just great!” Regulus exclaimed, tossing his servos up. “And in the meanwhile, we have enough problems to go around. Megatron has been unduly quiet lately, which means he’s planning something and we can’t mess around with these holes in space time because we have no idea what will happen!”

“We need more data.” Bellatrix gestured calmingly. “This hole opened and closed quickly. Perhaps the continuum can regulate itself to a point and will take care of this itself. It’s hard to break the laws of physics.”

“I know that, but if these keep popping up, there is the very real possibility that the continuum will become too unstable to self-regulate.” Ratchet stated. “This is out of my league. We need a scientific expert, someone who has specialized in time-space before.”

“But who?” Regulus question, arms out in a broad gesture.

Ratchet grimly stated. “Starscream.”


	49. Shattered Glass

Star gently rocked Betelgeuse close to his cockpit. “Aren’t you such a sweet thing?”

The tiny mech blinked up at him with lavender optics and continued to suck its servo. Rigel was in recharge nearby. Taking care of Betelgeuse was a job for six mechs, in Star’s estimation.

Fortunately, the triple-changer had three volunteers ready to help him pick up the slack. Star smiled when Skywarp came in for his turn with the sparkling. All three flyers were youngling starved and it didn’t take a great deal of convincing to get extra help from any mech in the base.

Skywarp gently lifted the baby from Starscream’s servos. “My turn, Stars. Why don’t you go for a solo flight?” The teleporter grinned cheekily. He knew very well that these monthly solo flights were meetings with Optronix. Of course, he worried for his brother, but stopping Star when he put his mind to something was impossible and Skywarp respected that Star had needs he couldn’t satisfy without the Autobot Commander, much as that frightened him.

Star kissed his brother’s cheekplate. “Thank you, Sky.” He sped out of the Nemesis and out into the sunlight.

Their cave was empty when Star arrived and settled in the entrance, waiting. Optronix was never very late to their meetings. Star examined his blunted fingertips for scratches.

A cycle passed and then another. 

Star stood up, looking for his lover.

There was no one to see. Nothing in sight. He sat back down and continued to wait.

When night fell, he stood up and transformed, flying back to the Nemesis, worried. It was probably nothing. After all these years of war and monthly promptness, was it so surprising that he missed their meetings once?

Yes. Yes, it was.


	50. Shattered Glass

Optronix patted his shameless Seeker’s helm as he admired the sunset. This silver Starscream made an excellent pet. He was just the right amount of reluctant, submissive, and eager. It made him an excellent toy, though he was no true substitute for the wonderful little flyer his counterpart was.

Optronix pinched the sensitive, scarlet crest and the Seeker groaned about the full mouthful he had, suckling more vigorously. The Autobot leader smiled and gave him another pinch.

His Starscream had no such crest to be taken advantage of, though perhaps that could be fixed. Optronix always thought Starscream would look good with a helm decoration of some kind, something completely rigged with sensors. He could torment the silver Starscream into overload with the crest alone and wanted to use that on his own, proper Starscream as well.


	51. Prime Universe

Orion observed the battle, considering. By now, normally Starscream usually joined the fray, but the silver Seeker was nowhere to be seen. Instead, the Seeker Vehicons seemed to be working without his direction. Of course, he couldn’t help but wonder where the Air Commander was and whether something had happened to him.

Megatron slammed his metal fist into the mech’s shoulder. “Optimus Prime!”

Optimus returned the blow. “Megatron!” He twisted his arm and made the warlord growl, retaliating. “I see you’re missing one of your soldiers, Megatron.”

“My treacherous second is no longer with us. I’m surprised, Prime, Airachnid reports that it was one of your Autobots who snuffed his spark.” Megatron tossed Prime off.

Optimus dug his pedes in. “Liar!” He responded with a hail of blows to Megatron’s chassis and helm.

Megatron was forced a step back, then two. “Why Optimus, you sound upset that an enemy is dead! You never have such tender feelings for my vehicons.”

Optimus cried out and aimed another vicious punch.


	52. Shattered Glass 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This universe fell off the wagon a bit ago and probably won't show up again until the third Act. Needless to say, this is not Star and the Optronix in it is not his lover.

The Seeker kicked weakly against his binds. He felt the razor wire digging further into his delicate protoform wrists. All was dark around him as energon dripped from his cracked and crushed optics.

“To be quite frank, I’m surprised you’re still alive, Starbaby.” Optronix gripped his jaw, readjusting his helm. Some kind of tool whirred as he forced the Seeker’s jaw open and attacked his dentas. “Much less still fighting.”

Starscream found that he could still scream as his dentas were drilled into and destroyed, one by one.

“I could have forgiven you the weapons your faction used against my men, even the blasts from these.” He fingered the remains of Starscream’s null rays, torn off and shattered. “No, this is not for your part in the war. I want to make that very clear.” The drill paused in its insidious work and Optronix lifted Starscream’s helm, pressing a mockery of a tender kiss to his split and scorched lipplates. 

Starscream tried to jerk his helm back, but the Autobot leader held fast. “No, this is all for your betrayal. I could have forgiven anything, but this one thing.”

Starscream’s valve ached where Optronix had torn him earlier. “What possessed you to go to Megatron’s berth, Starbaby? Why didn’t you wait for me? You gave me your seals and your spark before this happened, what changed?”

Starscream had no words to answer, nor would he. When he offered no reply, the drill began whirring again. Optronix sighed above the noise. “Oh, well…”


	53. Shattered Glass 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, this is the one with Star.

Star told Rigel about his frustrated meeting with Optronix. “He’s never missed one of our meetings before. He’s come through bad weather, war wounds, and anything else you can imagine.”

Rigel frowned. “Maybe it has something to do with Prime’s Starscream being in his hands. If he considers him an adequate substitute…”

“Not my Optronix!” Star snapped. “He loves me…”

Rigel was quiet, using his talent for silence and waiting for the other Seeker to continue.

“We were so close before the war. Neither of us had much, I was just a researcher and he was an archivist, not high-paying jobs in the first place and taxes were high, but we were happy as long as we had each other.” Star rested a servo against the berth. “Optronix was always working, of course. He was dedicated to whatever task was put in front of him. He kept climbing, being promoted, inch by inch becoming someone of note and I was happy just to be myself, a scientist, and his love.” He dropped his helm. “One day, he came to tell me that he had claimed the Matrix after the old Prime had died. He fought and killed twenty mechs to take it.”

Rigel’s optics flickered in surprise as he listened.

“Of course, I asked why, even as he was throwing our belongings into a case and trying to harry me into helping him. We hated the Primes and the Matrix. We agreed that it was the cause of so much pain and torment on Cybertron. I suggested that he destroy the Pit-spawned thing and he actually shook me. Then he wrapped me up in his arms and told me… he told me that he could keep me safe now, forever. That nothing could or would hurt us anymore. I? I accepted it at first, but it wasn’t a week before I realized that this Optimus Prime was not my Optronix. My love, my Conjux Endura, he is lost in the monster that is Optimus Prime.”

Rigel moved closer and hugged him, their wings fluttering together.

“Pit slag me…” Star murmured. “I still love him.”


	54. Chapter 54

The red Seeker mesmerized Knockout. He worked on him like a mech possessed. Breakdown was becoming concerned.

“Come on. I know the light is scary, but you have to follow it up and out.” Knockout coaxed when he thought Breakdown was in recharge. The medic was standing over the strange, red Seeker after having rolled him onto his side, his favored sleeping position, and placing a visor over his optics that was beaming light into them. He was trying to get the mech to respond using techniques that had been abandoned long ago in favor of hard re-starts and memory back-ups.

For whatever reason, this Seeker didn’t want to go through one. His system fought the probes.

“I have your chamois right here.” Knockout murmured to the offline mech. “I’m just going to tuck it in. I know it’s big, but it should make you feel safe enough to come back online.” He was using a tone Breakdown rarely heard: The kind one reserved for a frightened sparkling. An obscene patchwork of colorful cloth that should have sent his Conjux into a kitten-fit was pulled from a cabinet and laid gently over the mech. “Come on. We need you here. You’re the only one who can save us, Starscream.”

Breakdown almost gasped an in-vent when Knockout murmured that sentence. Number one: Save us from what? Number two: Starscream? What the Pit?

Knockout turned away from the oddly bundled figure and worked on the wingsword that had been with the mech. “You gotta wake up…”

Breakdown slipped away gently, processor whirling.


	55. Baseline Universe

Starscream sat up in berth and curled his knees to his cockpit. He was alone in the bed, he realized. The sheets beside him were cool. Optimus either had left a long time before or had never come to the berth in the first place.

Starscream stood to check on their new bitlets. It hadn’t been crying that had disturbed him. Nevertheless, a deep sense of unease was settling into his struts. With gentle fingers, he touched each tiny little one, stroking their helms and backs as they curled into their bedding. They still preferred to sleep in a fetal position, tucked into themselves like little jelly beans.

Starscream smiled softly, then whimpered as a stab of agony went through his spark. Betelgeuse… where was he? Was his fourth newspark even still alive? There were too many questions and no way to get answers. He was living on an edge and he knew it. He had to go on, for mate and other sparklings if nothing else, but the uncertainty was killing his spark.

The Seeker walked out into the apartment proper, needing his mate. He passed the door to one of the guest rooms where Jolt and Joule were staying. Their apartment’s “remodeling” was going very slowly. It had been fourteen decacycles- One hundred and forty human days. Starscream gently pressed open the door and peeped in to find both speedy little transformers fast in recharge. His spark pumped a little harder as he looked, enjoying them peaceful and quiet for once. After a few more moments, he went on.

The smell of engex filled his nasal vent as he entered the kitchen and found Optimus passed out on the table. There was a thermos full of engex beside his splayed out servo. Starscream picked it up and sniffed it, gagging at the biting scent. This was practically jet fuel.

He poured the nasty stuff down the drain and threw the thermos away. He didn’t want it anywhere near his precious sparklings. Jolt and Joule were far too curious for their own good and, legal adults or not, Starscream couldn’t help but think of them as helpless and innocent.

Once that was done, he sat down beside his passed-out mate. “What a mess, Optimus.” He murmured, gently stroking the Prime’s antennae. “We’re all a mess.”

Optimus sighed in his sleep and twitched into Starscream’s servo. In the morning, Starscream would have to pull him aside, put their bitlets out into the main room, and scream at him for a fool for drinking so much. He would have to rant and cry, perhaps even make himself sick to get his point across. No matter what, neither of them could sink into engex and high grade. It wasn’t befitting their stations either as Prime or midwife. They had jobs to do.

For now, he would stroke his mate’s helm and sit beside him. For now, he would revel in the quietude and attempt, once again, to come to terms with their loss. 

For now, he would pretend it was all over but the shouting.


	56. Shattered Glass 1

Star met Optronix on the battlefield. He made himself a spiral of dancing frustration just out of reach. “What’s happened, Optronix?”

Optronix shot out a servo trying to grip onto Star’s wing. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You weren’t at our last meeting. What happened?” Starscream spun in close and then leapt over his helm.

“Nothing happened. We’re at war. Until I have destroyed Megatron and brought you back to where you belong, we can’t see each other.”

“The war is coming between us now, Optronix?” Starscream zipped back, whisking away from him. “I’m disappointed in you.”

“This is your fault. You could have been sensible, you could have come with me. WE COULD HAVE BEEN TOGETHER!” He lunged for the Seeker, forcing the white jet high into the air.

Starscream felt enertears pop to his optics. “So that’s it then? The war ends us at last?”

Optronix stopped still, staring up at the white jet.

“Then I might have to be speaking to Megatron after all. I won’t let a war stand between me and life.” He snapped at the Autobot leader and dive bombed him, harassing.

“YOU WOULDN’T DARE, YOU LITTLE-“ Optronix was driven mad with rage as he snatched and grabbed at the pestering little jet.

Starscream wept and regretted, gnashing his dentas.


	57. Prime Universe

Pax walked over to where Orion was sitting on a mesa, staring up into the stars. He settled beside his counterpart and looked up as well.

Orion pointed. “Orion. My favorite constellation. It’s humble, simple. It reminds me of who I am, who I was, and who I must be.”

Pax nodded. “It was mine too, when I was on earth.” They were both silent for a long moment. 

“It’s strange. Of all the mechs on either side of this war, I never expected Starscream to die in it.” Orion commented softly. “I always thought that, when all was said and done, even if both sides wiped each other out, even if I fell, that he would be there, after the dust settled, picking his way through the frames and taking stock of it all.”

“So did I.” Pax admitted. “Starscream was a survivor. He knew when to press an advantage, when to run away.” He folded his legs to his chassis and clasped his servos in front of them. “I guess, I guess I didn’t expect him to become a sacrifice. I didn’t expect him to be the reason the war ended.”

“I know.” Orion nodded. “It’s a shame… Starscream is gone here and the war is not over yet.”

Pax was silent and eventually both mechs lost themselves in the stars.


	58. Shattered Glass

Optronix pulled the wailing Seeker back onto his spike with rough, uncaring servos. Rage blinded him as he took it out on Star’s hapless counterpart.

Starscream had made an honest effort to stay quiet at first. He bit the coverings and tried to muffle himself as Optronix ordered him onto servos and knees. But the warlord was angry enough that he wanted to hear expressions of pain trickling over the silver lips. He grabbed Starscream’s servos and twisted them behind his back, locking the elbows and forcing the Seeker’s spinal strut to curve in response. The added strain on his shoulders only made him cry out louder.

Optronix drank it up as tears ran from the round optics. He bore only a passing resemblance to Star, but his voice was almost the same. It seemed that a damaged vocalizer was a universal constant.

The silver one scrambled unintentionally, heeled pedes digging into the berth and trying to find purchase to make an escape as the too-large spike breached him. He could take the stretch, when Optronix and Megatron before him had bothered to prepare and stretch him, making him ready to take them deep into his body and to bring both to overload. When he wasn’t… it was an ordeal that he bore.

What was a Seeker to a master but a whore?

As Optronix came with a shout, pushing the Seeker off of him and away, Starscream crawled a short distance away to lie on his side, wings folding out of the way. Energon dripped from his valve and he was grateful for the mods he had long ago had installed. To accommodate such large, rough spikes, he had been re-lined with mesh that would knit itself back together easily and his hips could actually cycle wider to make it easier.

That didn’t mean it was easy.

While the Seeker recovered, Optronix brooded, petting a heel absently. How dare Star believe himself free to court with Megatron simply because Optronix was no longer going to come to meet him?

Who did the Seeker think he was?


	59. Prime Universe

Starscream, former second in command of the Decepticons, tried to lift his helm one more time. After a long moment of struggle, he let it fall against the rock again. What was the use? He was dead.

His frame just hadn’t cottoned on yet. 

Airachnid, treacherous bitch and look who was talking, had left him barely online. If it hadn’t been for Autobot intervention, he would be dead. As it stood, he had crawled into cover and was barely keeping himself awake.

This wasn’t what he imagined, when he signed on to the Decepticons.


	60. Prime Universe

Bellatrix swung back an arm and planted it right in Arcee’s faceplates. At last, the two-wheeler had found some time for what they were politically calling a “training session.” In reality, it was an all-out battle.

The Seeker femme had to admit, she was having fun. Arcee was a light scout, very fast, skilled, but not skilled enough. Bellatrix had been practicing martial arts with her Carrier ever since the medics had required physical therapy and regular exercise to get him on his feet again. Krav Maga was more than a match for the more traditional style Arcee used.

Arcee tried to drop-kick Bellatrix, but the Seeker jumped over the leg strike and landed on the leg instead. With a quick stomp, she dislocated the knee joint. “Give up?” She questioned the scout, flipping back and away.

“Never.” Arcee popped the joint back into place. “You’re good, but it’s not good enough.”

Bellatrix was unimpressed. “Dudette, I just dislocated your knee, without you landing a hit. You had better have a serious game-changer in line.”

Arcee didn’t. 

She did have a great deal of stubborn spirit, not a compliment in Bellatrix’s mind. Her Carrier had taught her how to fight and run away when she was overmatched. Arcee was definitely overmatched, but not willing to give it up.

Bellatrix had to half-slag her to get her to let up, and that was without using weapons of any kind.

Finally, they stared at each other, the two-wheeler too injured to move easily. Bellatrix stood back, helm shaking. “Had enough now?”

“I- yes.” Arcee panted, optics flashing. “Yes.”

“Good. Ratchet, ground-bridge to my coordinates. There’s been a training accident.” 

“Training accident? I’ll get the medical ready.”

“Thanks.” Bellatrix responded and began scraping Arcee off the ground.


	61. Shattered Glass

“I don’t understand.” Star confessed to Rigel. Skywarp and Thundercracker had Betelgeuse for the moment. “What changed? Why is Optronix acting so unpredictably?”

“I already gave you my honest opinion. I think your Optronix is getting it in with your counterpart. Maybe you should talk to Ravage. He’s been on a lot of missions to the Autobot base. Maybe he knows something.”

“I don’t want to talk to Ravage about this. He can’t seem to go two seconds without quoting something from the internet. I appreciate human popular culture as much as the next ‘Con, but Ravage takes it to an extreme.”

“True.” Ser Soundwave, as the mech called himself, and all of his disks were so into popular culture that they even had human social media accounts. It could be amusing, but also annoying as Ravage felt compelled to update Yatter almost constantly.

In fact, Ravage was currently working on his Yatter feed as they came in. “Ravage?”

The diskette lifted his helm. “Hey, Starscream, check out this sweet meme that’s going around.” He showed Starscream one of their most recent fights caught on human videotape. Someone had taken a well-timed screenshot of Rodimus and Soundwave facing off and captioned it NOW WE DANCE!

“Very humorous, Ravage, but we have a question about your stealth missions, actually.”

“Sure, Stars. What’s the juice?”

“I’m fairly certain that’s not a term. We were wondering if you knew something of the fate that has befallen my counterpart from Prime’s universe?”

“Oooh. No can tell. Really hush-hush, bad stuff. You’d have to ask Megatron.” Ravage redirected them. 

“Bad stuff? What kind of bad stuff?” Star inquired.

“Hush-hush bad stuff. That’s what. I was ordered not to tell you. Megatron doesn’t want you to be upset.” Ravage flicked his white ears. “Go on. Go right to the top.”

Star sighed and patted the panther’s ears. “Thanks anyway, Ravage.”

“So welcome!” Ravage made his “kawaii” face and turned back to his Yatting.

Star and Rigel exchanged glances as they walked out. Significantly, both shook their heads and rolled their optics in tandem. The diskettes were crazy, all of them, especially Ravage and Ratbat, when it came to human popular culture. 

Megatron was in conference with Prime and Ser Soundwave over some matter, discussing the various weaknesses of the Autobots Prime had led in his own universe. 

Star walked up on his left side. “Megatron, is there any news of my counterpart?”

Prime’s aerials perked, listening.

Soundwave almost choked. “Not a radical subject, Star. Strictly no fun.”

“Why?” Star folded his arms. “Have you been keeping something from me?”

“No can do, Stars. Gotta run, gotta dance!” Soundwave made his escape, bright green headband flaring out behind him. This left Megatron with three very curious and somewhat dreading mechs wanting answers.

Megatron looked between them all. His wings slumped. “Optimus Prime is using him as a berth toy.”

Star gasped, Rigel looked vindicated and disgusted at once, and Prime set a digit on his lipplates, his expression fixing itself.

“We have to get him out of there.” Star stated. 

“Look, Star, I would like nothing more than to rip open the Autobot Base and pluck your counterpart back, but we simply don’t have the manpower and there is no guarantee that the other Starscream will come with us willingly. It may have to turn into a full-on kidnapping operation.”

“Why wouldn’t he come with us?” Prime questioned.

“Optimus Prime appears to have had his medic, Ratchet, reprogram him with slave coding. He recognizes Optimus Prime as his master and will obey his every whim.”

Star had an idea. “Which Optimus Prime?”

“I would assume…” Megatron went silent, thinking. “You know, Starscream, that might be the best idea we have.”

“I don’t follow.” Prime crossed his arms.

“I think what Star is getting at is that if you were painted purple and black, you could pass for your counterpart, enter the Autobot base with the stealth team, and convince your Starscream to come away with you peacefully.” Rigel explained. “Right?”

“Correct.” Star crossed his arms. “It just might work.”

“Then we had better try it.” Prime smiled. “So, do we have any paint?”


	62. Prime Universe, Armada Starscream's POV

Starscream remembered being born.

It was hard not to remember the first traumatic experience he had gone through.

There were little more than vague impressions flashing around in his mind. Explosions, bright lights, and noise. 

And then, open air, and a stillness that had frightened him. He had been tucked into a large mech’s arm and carried away off of the blood field. He had been “born” right in the middle of one of the largest preliminary conflicts in the War for Cybertron, a tiny Seeker with a unique, white spark

Megatron had taken interest and had made sure to keep the Seekerlet close as he grew, strong and fast and deadly. With the mentorship of fine Seeker warriors, he was nurtured for the cauldron.

And then, with a cry, he was out in it. Flying above them, untouched, and raining Pit on the Autobot scourge. 

He was born anew when a bolt of laser light hit his sleek wing, sending him spiraling into the ground’s embrace. 

A mature warrior, or the beginnings of one, rose from the crater he made. 

The light. It hurt his optics. His wing stub was aching again. What year was it?

He reached up to shield his optics and his chamois slid to the side and onto the floor. Gripping the irritating mask over his red-gold optics, he pulled it off and sat up. 

Born a third time, who was Starscream now?


	63. Prime Universe

Megatron towered over Starscream as he sat, servos folded, on the berth. The Seeker had been remarkably quiet and unafraid as he met Megatron’s optics with his own. Unlike Megatron’s own Starscream, he had courage and wasn’t sniveling.

Of course, he was much larger and clearly more of a warrior than an administrator. His frame was thick and strong and his sword was beside him on the berth. Megatron silently continued to stare at the Seeker on the berth. He was testing the other flyer, waiting to see what he would do.

Starscream stared back at Megatron, waiting for him to say something. Millenia under his own Galvatron made him immune to staring contests. Of course, he wasn’t sure that he wanted to “win” this encounter. He was still dazed from his long time in sleep and had to be sure that he was in a secure position. After that, his first priority was to find his way back to his own world and discover what became of it after his… death? Transportation? Rebirth?

Finally, the Seeker broke his gaze and asked. “Are you trying to reach me on my comm frequency? It’s 4562.9, if you are.”

Megatron chuckled darkly. “What is your name, soldier?”

“Starscream, sir.” Starscream simply replied, waiting.

“Sir?”

“I assume it isn’t ma’am, sir.”

Megatron shook his helm. “Certainly not. It is simply surprising that you would use my title without prompting.”

“Why is that, sir?”

“Because your counterpart is a disrespectful, treacherous, little parasite and the universe is a better place without him.”

Starscream showed no reaction to the news of his counterpart’s death. Hadn’t he died in his own world before rematerializing in this one? He had certainly intended death. 

Megatron took note of the lack of reaction and gained a little more respect for the Seeker. “You don’t seem particularly upset.”

“Would being upset help the situation, sir?” Starscream mentally swore. He needed to pay more attention to what was going on around him.

“Of course, not. The pest is dead and has ceased to be a problem for me.”

Starscream stuck with his stoic outlook. “And what do you intend for me, sir?”

“I am still considering your case, Starscream. For now, I want Knockout to clear you for duty.”

“Of course, Great Leader.” Knockout agreed. “He’ll be fit as a xernofiddle when I’m through with him.”

“I hope so, Knockout. One wouldn’t want to doubt your abilities.”

Knockout’s plating fluffed and his EM field filled with outrage. 

Megatron chuckled and left both firey red mechs to their own devices.


	64. Shattered Glass

Ravage’s keen ears picked up minute noises of discomfort as they struggled to slip through the Autobot base. “Keep it down, Prime.” He commed the other.

“Apologies. This paint itches.” Prime responded. 

It was taking twice as long as it should to slip through the base with the hulking convoy mech behind them. Even with most of the Autobot soldiers out fighting the Decepticon’s diversion, there were still a few, including the dangerously paranoid Red Alert. Lazerbeak was diverting the security mech, but there was still a chance that Prime might be spotted.

At last, they reached Optronix’s rooms. Ravage’s ears flattened. “Through there. I’ll open the door. You go in, hurry.” He input Optronix’s code and pushed Prime through.

Prime took a few moments as his optics had to adjust to the low light it was kept at. It was an austere room, compared to the rest of the energon-soaked Ark, full of screens, all locked. Soft music played, presumably for Starscream’s benefit, as the recharging Seeker was the only thing in the room.

Prime crossed to the berth and lifted a servo to touch the silver shoulder, only to withdraw it as softly glowing energon illuminated his injuries.

“Oh, Starscream…” Prime murmured. “I never wanted this for you.”

The Seeker stirred, half-dreaming. “…Master?”

“No, Sweetscream.” Optimus bundled him up in the blanket. “It’s just Optimus.”

 

Hours later, Optronix returned to his bedroom in a towering rage. The volcano flooded over as he took in the conspicuously empty berth.

“STARSCREAM!”


	65. Prime Universe, Armada Starscream

Knockout buffed and polished the red Seeker. “…and that’s about where we are.”

“I see.” Starscream responded, rolling back into the rotating polisher. “So, what have you learned about these new neutrals?”

“Nothing. Commander Starscream had the closest contact with the two flying neutrals and, well, Lord Megatron believes him most certainly dead.” Knockout shrugged. “Personally, I wouldn’t have made a call until I saw the greyed frame, but our Leader can be… instinctive.”

Starscream nodded. “And you were in my memories. You’ve seen much.”

“I have. I wish I could unsee most of it.”

“We all wish to exorcise demons from our memories, do we not?” Starscream replied. He picked up Wingblade, polished to a glow and regarded his reflection. He was almost unchanged, and that disturbed him. His memories were intact up to the point that Unicron stretched out his hand and destroyed him. How he came to be in this strange world, he had no idea.

But somehow, he knew what he had to do.


	66. Prime Universe

Starscream pulled himself into the wreck of the Harbinger. If he could find a working comm system, he might be able to contact someone… anyone. 

He was desperate, he willingly admitted that. He was going to contact the Autobots and offer them anything.

It was his only hope.


	67. Shattered Glass

Rigel cradled Betelgeuse to his frame as they looked in at Prime’s Starscream. Hook and his team of medics were fussing over him, peeling back ruined armor and clucking sadly.

Prime was beside the berth, holding an unharmed servo in his own. He had refused to leave the Seeker’s side when he had carried him in, wrapped in a decadent berth covering. 

It was strange to see his Carrier’s counterpart in such a state. Intellectually, Rigel had known the abuse would be extensive. In reality, nothing could have prepared him to see a mech he had come to associate with strength so weakened and hurt.

Star put a servo on Rigel’s shoulder. “He will be fine.”

“I know.” Rigel nodded. “In my processor, I know.”

“But your Spark can be hard to convince.” Star hugged him. “Hook has fixed worse.”

“Thank you, Star.” Rigel sighed, cuddling his little brother close. “It makes me wonder what my Carrier is doing right now.”


	68. Baseline Universe

Starscream and Optimus were sitting in Rung’s office. It had been Starscream’s idea to seek counsel, though now that they were actually in the office, he felt reluctant and wanted to flee.

Optimus reached out with his left servo and took Starscream’s. The Seeker breathed in and out, nodding to his mate. 

Rung himself was smiling gently at both. “Why don’t we start out with how you’re both feeling during this time of stress?” 

Starscream took a deep breath, kneaded his lips together, and began.

Later, they sat across from each other in Blurr’s bar: Maccadam’s Old Oil House. It was nostalgic to sit at the old tables with vessels of energon and enjoy the atmosphere. Jazz played his bass or Dj’d. This early in the day, it was a smooth mixture of electro-jazz inspired by human artists and was very relaxing.

“I feel so much better now.” Starscream smiled. “It’s good to have everything out in the open.”

“It is.” Optimus reached across the table and cupped Starscream’s faceplates, stroking a thumb over his nasal vent. 

Starscream’s face scrunched up. “Quit that.” He wiggled.

Optimus chuckled. “Why?”

“It feels weird.”

“But you make the cutest faces when I do.”

“I am not cute!” Starscream gave him an offended look. 

Optimus passed the thumb over the nasal vent again. “Yes, you are.”

“You’re sleeping on the couch tonight.” Starscream muttered, but there wasn’t any heat behind it.


	69. Shattered Glass

Star dejectedly lay on his recharge berth, wings twitching occasionally as he tried to rest. His love had become a monster in all ways. Was Optronix truly dead?

There was a knock at the door. Grateful for the excuse to abandon his futile attempts to recharge, he answered it. “Yes?”

“Star?” Prime stepped in. “I wondered if we might talk.”

“Of course.” Star moved over and patted the berth. “Sit down. I’m sorry I don’t have anything to offer you.” He didn’t have many possessions before or after the war. What he did have was easily slipped into his subspace.

“I am sufficiently refueled.” Prime brushed it off, sitting beside Star. 

Silence fell between them. “What did you need?” Star asked.

“Someone to talk to, I think. I was not able to recharge.” Prime gestured. “It has been a stressful day.”

“I can imagine.” Star leaned close, giving the stoic Prime a side-hug. “You were so brave. I can’t imagine what I’d do if I saw Optronix like that.”

Prime leaned into Star gently. “I can’t imagine what you must be going through. My, unfortunate attraction to my Starscream began during the war. I knew what he was, and my spark loved him all the same. I control myself, but… well, it isn’t important.”

“It’s hard to love someone you see on the other side of the battlefield.” Star touched the spots where his null rays had long ago been removed. “Even were I not a pacifist, I could never shoot at him. I admire you and Megatron. You carry weapons, but take no pleasure in the fight. To wound, to kill, they’re both a burden that I could never bear.”

Prime stroked a digit down the Seeker’s wing comfortingly. “You contribute, Star. I’ve seen you work on ways to help the war effort. You’re almost a medic, and that is so much better than a soldier.”

“Thank you, Prime, but you don’t have to reassure me. I know I have my place.” Starscream sadly looked at his servos. “I wish I could turn these servos back to rebuilding. Neither side wants this war to rage any longer. Why can we not simply stop?”

“Pride, anger… Sometimes, I no longer know myself, Star.” Prime replied. “If, with some sweeping gesture, I could put an end to the chaos, I surely would.”

“You’re a very noble mech, Prime.” Star smiled up at him. “But I don’t think even you could end the war with some grand gesture.”

“No, not even I.” Prime chuckled and smiled back down on the elegant Seeker. His lipplates were thin, innocent, and his optics sparkled. He was so beautiful.

Prime raised a servo to Star’s face and stroked his cheek. “My counterpart is a fool. He traded you for power.” 

Star’s optics were locked on his and slowly, they moved closer until their lipplates met. Gently, Prime brought his other servo to the Seeker’s face.

Star responded, flicking out his glossa against Prime’s. The semi’s engine purred and he wrapped Star closer to his chassis. The Seeker stroked his servos down Prime’s grill.

They lay back on the berth, Star on top of Prime, and arranged themselves, still kissing. Then, two pairs of wandering servos met their codpieces and hesitated. They broke the kiss and panted for a long moment. Prime gently pushed Star up. “We can’t do this.”

“Agreed.” Star nodded. “This… We’d regret this.”

Prime stood up. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s nothing to apologize for.” Star responded. “Don’t worry. I hope you can sleep well now.”

“You too.” Prime nodded to him. “I will see you in the morning.”


	70. Prime Universe Armada Starscream

Starscream laid out a series of holographic maps, triangulating search sites. If he knew the Autobots, they liked the desert and they had an affinity for crashed spaceships. Perhaps he could find two that were converging, he could find the Autobots. Approaching them on their own turf was, perhaps, not wise, but the only other option was to approach them in battle, which he imagined, would go over no better. 

Megatron’s computers contained various references to a ship known as the Harbinger. When Starscream cross-referenced the Harbinger’s location with Earth’s deserts, he noticed that it was in a desert-like area. It was even mountainous. As good a starting point as any in his estimation.

Starscream and Knock Out arranged for him to go on a long flight “to test his wings.” In case he didn’t find the Autobots or couldn’t convince them to believe him, he might have to return.

“Good luck, Starscream.” Knock Out greeted him as he led him out to a flight deck. 

“Thank you, Knockout.” Starscream made sure Wingblade was secure. “By the way, you might want to speak to your Conjux. He’s worried about you.”

“Of course. Er… How much can I tell him?” Knockout questioned.

“Well, if you mention Unicron, he might genuinely think you’ve lost it.” Starscream smiled back over his shoulder at the doctor and leapt into the air. Tumbling through the sky, he pulled himself through his transformation sequence and jetted off into the air.


	71. Shattered Glass

Rodimus was slipping about behind the enemy lines during their latest clash with the Decepticons. The mustachioed mech had triangulated the unexpected shots and found that they were coming from a position between two rocks. There, he ambushed Rigel.

Rigel whirled about and raked his claws down the sports car’s chassis. Rodimus howled in rage and aimed a punch at the triple-changer’s delicate wing joint.

Rigel cried out in pain. This physical combat was not his strong point. He desperately flicked his optics about, looking for the closest mech. It was Soundwave. Activating his commlink, he tried to call out to the spymaster.

Rodimus gripped his helm and reached in under it with a thin blade, flipping a switch. “Youse isn’t gonna call for help, little boird. Roddy’s got you now.”

Rigel growled and made to fire his cannon, hoping the noise and disturbance would draw his allies, but the sports car aimed that sharp little blade at vital neck cables. “No, no, no, little boird. That’s a bad boirdy.”

Rigel glared hatred at Rodimus and was glad all over again that Betelgeuse was safe with Rumble and Frenzy back at base. The chaos twins were calm and very good babysitters in this mirrored world.

Rodimus reached up under his helm again, looking for the medical cut-off. Rigel thrashed and dug his fangs into the car’s servo. A few moments later, he dug his knee into his spike casing.

Rodimus screeched and punched him several times in the left eye and when Rigel’s optics cleared, he found one of them was gone. “You’re gonna pay for that boirdy!”

Rigel grunted and tried to get him again, but Rodimus grabbed a rock and brought it crashing down on his helm.

And everything was darkness.


	72. Prime Universe

When Starscream’s message reached the Autobot base, Bulkhead commented, “Huh. I thought Airachnid finished off Screamer.”

“Well, it seems she didn’t finish the job.” Arcee harrumphed. “I say we just let nature take its course.”

“He might have useful information.” Ratchet pointed out. “And it’s against my programming to leave a mech suffering. Even if that mech is Starscream.”

“I’ll get the medical kit.” Orion agreed, pushing out from his leaning position and trundling off.

“Are you listening to yourselves!?” Arcee hissed. “It’s Starscream! He’s a bot-killer! Why are we actually thinking of running off to his rescue?”

Bellatrix turned to face Arcee. “Where do you get off saying things like that? I see you kill bots in every battle.”

Arcee heated. “Drones don’t-“

“Why not?” Bellatrix pursued. “Drones have sparks. Drones have minds. Drones even have names where I come from.”

“They’re the enemy-“ Arcee ground her dentas together, taking that in. To Starscream and the Decepticons, she was the enemy.

With that established, Bellatrix nodded decisively. “Where’s Pax and Orion?”

“They went on patrol a few hours ago.” Jack reminded her. “They should be back by the time we’re ready to go.”

“Good. I’ll go find them and report on the situation.” Bellatrix transformed and zipped out of the base.


	73. Prime Universe, Armada Starscream

Starscream landed outside the Harbinger and made his way inside. Almost immediately, he realized that this could not possibly be the Autobot base. Everything was covered in dust and it smelled of age. However, there was a fresh trail of spilled energon on the floor. Starscream touched it and sniffed. Yes, definitely from a mech. 

The red Seeker drew out his sword and began following the sporadic trail. With quiet pedes, he continued down the corridors until he reached the command bridge, where he found a working communication panel and a silver Seeker collapsed against it.

The Seeker was unconscious from his injuries and splayed out as if in painful recharge.

Starscream gently took the injured one in his arms and moved him to a flat surface. He was just beginning to check the other’s injuries when he heard a strange noise. The Seeker went still, listening, to approaching pedes and voices. With a quick flap of his remaining wing, he stirred up centuries of dust and mess into a blinding cloud and returned Wingblade to his servo, charging it.

There was a curse as the pedes entered the bridge. “What’s stirred the dust up in here?”

“Perhaps this Starscream of yours has activated his jets for some reason.” A deep, full voice cut through the dust and Starscream’s spark pumped in his cockpit. Optimus Prime, his Optimus Prime, was here in this odd world with him. He was to have help after all. 

Starscream strode out through the dust to meet them.

Pax threw an arm out across Ratchet’s frame. “Wait.” He reset his optics, disbelieving them. It was as if his past had returned to haunt him. “Starscream?”

Ratchet made a disbelieving sound as the mech came closer. This flyer was too large to be Starscream and carried a sword. Starscream had never been one for a bladed weapon.

Still, Pax gasped when Starscream emerged from the resettling dust. “Starscream!”

Starscream smirked. “Who else?” He set Wingblade in its place. “Optimus. It’s been a long time, hasn’t it?”

Optimus rushed to him, about to embrace the Seeker, then thought better of it. He took hold of the younger soldier’s shoulders instead and held him as if to get a good look. “It is you. It- It has been a long time, Starscream, and much has changed, but it’s good to see you.”

“It’s good to see you to. It may be an egotistical question, but… was my sacrifice in vain?” Starscream questioned. “When I came here, I saw… many things… that made me question it.”

“I wish you had found another way, Starscream, but it was not in vain.” Pax shook him. “Don’t ever do that to me again.”

Ratchet coughed. “Cozy as this little reunion is, isn’t there something we’re forgetting?”

“Oh, yes. Starscream, is there another Seeker in here with you?”

“He’s in here.” Starscream gestured. “I’ll bring him out. He’s in need of medical attention.”

“That’s what I’m here for.” Ratchet folded his arms.

Starscream went and retrieved the silver Seeker, bringing him out of the dust. 

Ratchet put a few patches on his wounds. “Bring him this way. Arcee? Open the groundbridge.” He commed in.


	74. Shattered Glass

Star, Skywarp, and Thundercracker, searched high and low for Rigel after the battle. 

“He can’t have vanished into thin air.” Skywarp assured Star.

“I made a promise to myself that I would look after him.”

“He’s a grown mech, Star.” Thundercracker reminded him. “Not a sparkling.”

Star sighed and they continued their search. At last, night fell, and they could search no longer.

Returning to the base was a sad journey. Prime had returned to the Nemesis to allow Ravage to go about his spying and was awaiting with Betelgeuse in his arms. “Did you find him?”

The slim, white Seeker shot him a dull look and shook his head. Betelgeuse fussed and began to wail.

“He’s hungry.” Prime explained as Star took the babe and set him into his cockpit to refuel.

Star nodded. “I will take care of him. We will continue our search in the morning.”

“He will be found, Star.” Prime softly told him, setting a hand on Star’s wing. “We will find him.”

“But what condition will he be in when we do?” Star questioned and to that, Prime had no answer.


	75. Prime Universe

While Ratchet worked on the silver Starscream, Pax told his Starscream what had befallen them. At some point, he had taken Starscream’s servo in his own and was kneading it, not letting go. They were sitting together, on top of the bluff that made up the shell for the Autobot base. There was far too much excitement inside.

“We all had nicknames for each other. I suppose we’ll have to think of them for you and the other Starscream as well.” Pax explained.

Starscream listened with care. “I would not mind. If we must be told apart, we must be.”

Pax nodded. “Can you think of anything?”

“I was always fond of earth roses. I am told my paint looks like the reddest specimens.” Starscream suggested. “I would gladly take on their term for now.”

“Rose seems overly feminine for you.” Pax disagreed, stroking the back of Starscream’s servos. “But Scarlet is a fitting name and perhaps the other one can be called Silver.”

“Scarlet then.” Scarlet looked down at his servo, engulfed in the convoy’s servos. “Pax, what are you doing with my servo? I’m not about to disappear.”

Pax released as if burned. “My apologies, Scarlet. I- have missed you.”

“I was not among your soldiers. I made myself rather a plague on you and yours.” Scarlet replied. “Why this attachment? Was my last action so scarring?”

“Scarring? It gave us hope, Scarlet, but it was the most horrific thing I had ever seen in my life, worse than anything else.” Pax shuttered his optics, openly shuddering. 

“It was quick, Pax. I didn’t suffer unduly.” Scarlet told him. “I hope you haven’t spent, what did you say- fifty vorns?- in mourning for one of your enemies.” His red-gold optics were sharp on Pax’s, taking in their smallest expression. 

Pax’s optics flinched and Scarlet gasped. “You have!”

The convoy looked away down into the desert below. “Yes. I have.”

Scarlet was silent. Pax knew that processor was working through a logic chain that would lead him to an inevitable conclusion. As the Seeker drew back with a harsh in-vent, he stiffened, bracing himself. 

Scarlet unclasped Wingblade and laid it on the mesa beside them. Then, he leaned into Pax’s side, fitting easily with the stiff prosthesis out of the way. “You silly old grounder. Why didn’t you speak up sooner?”

Pax jumped and then passed his arm about the Seeker to grip the underside of his wing. “You seemed unreceptive to any sort of advance while you were among my troops.”

Scarlet shrugged into him. “Death gives a mech some perspective.”

Pax opened his facemask and pressed a kiss to Scarlet’s helm. Scarlet’s wing twitched and he tried to look up at the convoy’s face, but the mask was closed when he managed.

Scarlet grumbled in discontent and pressed back into Pax. “I’m going to see it someday. You have to take it off to interface.”

Pax laughed, rippling and deep. “And I thought I would be the one to rush things along.”

“I haven’t had a lover since before Earth, Pax. You may find me eager to have another.” Scarlet warned or promised.

Pax’s golden optics smiled.


	76. Shattered Glass

Rigel’s wings stirred as he slowly woke. Wings flicking, teeking the air, he found himself in some kind of enclosed space. Some deep-seated Seeker instinct told him Underground. When he raised his helm, he found that he could see out of both optics again.

He was bolted to a berth, a comfortable one, with soft, padded coverings, and his optics took in the small room. It was warm and cozy and there were plush paddings and coverings all over, even a second berth. There were weapons on the walls, most cased in with glass. Rigel lifted his helm, looking for his captor.

Rodimus was nowhere to be seen, though the open computer terminal suggested that he would return. With temporary freedom, Rigel began working at the bolted restraints, testing for weaknesses. As he worked, an odd reflection caught his optics. 

Something Ravage was fond of joking about echoed in Rigel’s audials. “That Rodimus cat is such a femme he has a floor to ceiling mirror all across one wall in his quarters. He stands there posing for cycles somedays.” 

Rigel’s tanks churned. Rodimus wasn’t vain, he was hiding a secret chamber large enough for a berth and a captive. All of this added up to a grim picture. Ravage couldn’t find a secret chamber that he had never suspected existed. Flicking his optics back to the walls, Rigel found that there were no vents behind the mirror. Lazerbeak would never suspect. 

Rigel wondered if the chamber was sound-proofed. Rodimus seemed like the kind of mech who would want to hear his victims screaming, so it was likely. Doubtless, Optronix and the rest of the Autobot goons had no idea this chamber existed or Ravage would have known it was there. 

Rigel wondered how long Rodimus intended to keep him there and what he was going to do. The little triple-changer had never been afraid of death for himself- it kind of wore off after the realization that it was unavoidable, but he was Carrier’s little spark-attack for a reason and there was Betelgeuse to think of. 

Kicking out against the bolts, he found that they were solid and unyielding. He was stuck there for as long as Rodimus intended to keep him. 

Rigel was easily underestimated. Of his siblings, he was by far the smallest and slightest, taking after his Carrier and running small beneath even that. While Bellatrix had magnets and Regulus could see in the dark, Rigel had audio perfect memory. When Bellatrix was talking a shopkeep into giving her a price break or Regulus was tossing around boulders single-handedly, Rigel was thinking, puzzling, and solving. 

With that in mind, it was easy to forget that Starscream’s little spark attack was easily the most dangerous of all ten of his sparklings. Bellatrix would go mad in this prison, unable to move or express herself. Regulus would give up when he realized he was unable to free himself with physical force. Orion would try to talk Rodimus into freeing him. Jolt and Joule would rush and give away any plan before it could bear fruit. Rigel would be still, would comply with his captor, would wait. He would recognize the futility of struggling against the machine and would wait until he had a wrench or a lever. Let Rodimus do what he would, Rigel would triumph in the end.


	77. Prime Universe

Regulus and Bulkhead were lobbing boulders back and forth again. It was enough to make any mech want to destroy themselves from sheer frustration.

“Will you two stop that?” Ratchet hissed at them. “I am trying to CONCENTRATE!”

“Sorry, Ratchet.” Regulus caught the boulder and set it down on the floor. “How is he?”

“Still out of it. He would be doing better if it was quiet enough for me to WORK.”

“Sorry.” The tank-former shut his intake and sat on the floor near Ratchet, watching him work on the injured Seeker. After a moment, Bulkhead joined him and they sat in silence

After a few klicks, Ratchet growled. “Can’t you look at anything else?”

“Sorry.” Regulus turned around to face the wall and continued sitting, folding his servos together, digits laced. Bulkhead turned and continued to watch Regulus, wondering what he was doing.

Ratchet continued his work for a few klicks more. Then, with another growl, he suggested, “Why don’t you and Bulkhead take the boulders and use the groundbridge to go somewhere where you won’t bother anyone?”

Regulus gave Bulkhead a grin behind Ratchet’s back and the thumbs-up. “Okay, Ratchet.” Bulkhead grinned and grabbed their boulder as Regulus tapped in the coordinates for a desolate spot in the middle of the Sahara. In a klick, they were lobbing their boulder back and forth as the sun beat down on the long vistas of sand.

“You’re not as dumb as you look, you know, Regulus?” Bulkhead caught the boulder and lobbed it back.

“Neither are you, Bulkhead.” Regulus lobbed it in return. “We just have to work on you breaking things when you’re frustrated.”

The two mechs laughed and continued playing until well after the sun had gone down over the desert.


	78. Shattered Glass

Rigel heard Rodimus entering the small chamber and faked recharge, waiting for the Autobot second to make his move. 

Rodimus grabbed his wing and painfully shook him awake. “Wake up, little boirdy.”

“My name is Rigel.” Rigel softly replied, but did not withdraw his wing from Rodimus’s grip. 

“I like boirdys. You look like a little boirdy in a cage.” Not for the first time, Rigel was struck by how ridiculous Rodimus’s mustache was. “Are you going to sing for me, little boirdy?”

“I don’t think you would like my singing.” Rigel honestly responded. “I can’t hold a tune, though I can fake a few bars of Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star.”

 

Rigel smirked in his processor and blinked up at Rodimus with innocent optics.

Rodimus rolled his own and continued. “Boirdies like you are supposed to be good breeders. Are you a good breeder, boirdy?”

Rigel’s spark thrashed. Of course, what else did any of these madmechs want with Seekers and half-Seekers? “I don’t know. I don’t want to be a breeder.”

“I wasn’t asking, Boirdy.” Rodimus replied, going for Rigel’s modesty panel. “I wasn’t asking.”


	79. Prime Universe

Ratchet finally stepped back from Starscream’s frame and used a medical override to bring him out of his enforced recharge gently. “Optimus? He’s coming out of it.”

Orion, Starscream’s son, nodded to Orion, the Prime, and ducked out of the base to join Bellatrix in some aerial maneuvers. After that, it was just Ratchet with Orion and Starscream.

Orion approached the berth where the Seeker was slowly waking. His servos and lipplates were trembling, making him glad for his face mask. The Matrix usually mellowed his emotions with ease, making him able to keep the stoic mask of Prime in place, but Starscream seemed an exception. 

Starscream’s round optics blinked to full brightness. “…Where am I?” He tried to move, finding that one of his wrists was cuffed to the berth.

“You’re in the Autobot Base. We received your distress signal.” Orion responded. “Ratchet repaired you.”

Starscream pressed his servo to his helm. “I can’t go back.”

“Megatron believes you dead.” Orion folded his arms. “What has happened?”

“Airachnid tried to kill me. She would have succeeded if it weren’t for your Autobot’s interruption.” Starscream explained, sitting up gingerly. “After that, I just didn’t go back. Megatron was about to have me killed anyway.”

“If you are willing to defect, I would be willing to offer you sanctuary here.” Orion bluffed, hoping that Starscream would take it.

“I… I will tell you anything I know.” Starscream agreed, helm bowing. 

Orion’s spark soared.


	80. Shattered Glass

Star went to their usual meeting place the next month. Betelgeuse had grown and still wept for Rigel. It wore on the other Seekers, making them angry and disquiet. And still, no search had found the triple-changer. Star wanted to believe that Rigel had simply been snatched back to his own world as quickly as he came, but a disquieting instinct told him that such was not the case. Besides, would not Betelgeuse be gone then as well?

As such, he was desperate. Ravage reported no sign of Rigel in the Autobot base, but it was the only other option. Star felt a duty of care and protection to both younger mechs, the infant and the young triple-changer. If he had to conscript Optimus Prime to his help, then he would, and he would bargain with the only thing of value he had.

Optronix was there. It seemed Rigel had been correct in saying that he had been using Star’s counterpart as a substitute. Denied that, he was back for the real thing.

Star stopped a distance outside the cavern and Optronix looked up. Standing, he began to come towards Star, but the Seeker held up a servo. “Stop.”

Optronix froze. “What is it, Starscream?”

“One of your Autobots must have one of my allies. The triple-changer, Rigel, has gone missing.”

“And what is this to me?” Optronix folded his arms. “Our arrangement precludes-“

“I know our arrangement.” Star cut him off. “But Rigel is more important to me than my moral comfort.” He stiffened his neck and bit his lipplates. “If you bring Rigel to me, if you bring him back, then I will come with you. Willingly. I will be your Mistress in your base and I will do whatever you want me to, with one exception: I will not turn from my pacifist values.”

Optronix nodded slowly. “If Rigel is in my encampment, or anywhere near my reach, I will find him and I will bring him to you.” He opened his face mask, smiling, and closed the distance between them. Kissing Star deeply, he murmured into his audial. “I will pay any price to have you for mine.”

Star kissed back, wanting to believe him.


	81. Prime Universe

Pax took Scarlet’s pede in servo, glossa licking a stripe from the ankle joint to Scarlet’s modesty panel. They were reclining on the large, soft berth in Pax’s quarters. Jack and Miko had exchanged glances when Pax told Orion that they would be content to share a berthroom. Miko had made several gestures to the young man, who had waved them off. 

Scarlet had pounced on Pax as soon as the door slid shut and they tumbled to the berth with a clang. Giggling guiltily, they listened to see if anyone was coming before beginning their administrations over each other.

Later, lying on top of one another, Scarlet finally brought up the subject that had plagued him since he had woken. “Pax, there’s something I have to tell you.”

“What is it, Scarlet?” Pax murmured, stroking Scarlet’s helm. 

“It’s about how I survived, and why.” Scarlet admitted. “I died that night, Optimus. I wasn’t just injured or displaced, I died.”

Pax sat up, pulling Scarlet with him, and cradled the Seeker close to him. “I won’t ask you what you saw, but if you need to talk about it…”

“That’s what I’m trying to do, Pax, and I need you to listen and believe me. Promise you’ll believe me.” Scarlet pleaded.

“Of course, I’ll believe you. I always will.” Pax assured.

“Good, because it has to do with the instabilities plaguing the space-time continuum and the only way we can fix them-“ Scarlet was cut off by a jolt of agony from his spark and gave a cry.

A jolt of panic shot straight through Pax’s spark as he flashed back to the night he, Megatron, and Scarlet had stood in the shadow of Unicron and he had watched the Seeker disintegrate before his eyes. He gathered the red flyer into his arms. “Starscream?” He called to him, breaking the nickname in the face of this new threat. “Starscream, speak to me, tell me where it hurts.”

Scarlet panted as the agony faded. “I’m sorry, Pax. He’s- He’s trying to take me back. You have to- You have to bring reinforcements-“ He screamed again, this cry carrying through the base. His cockpit split, revealing his angelic white spark. “Please! I need to- You have to know- Make them understand-!”

Pax understood what the Seeker was trying to tell him and opened his own chassis, holding the other to his spark and lowering all of his firewalls. A thousand and one memories of good times, bad times, feast, famine, love and hate, grief and joy, and at the last, death, and what he had seen in death.

Pax absorbed it without being able to make sense of it. He forced himself to remember, to sort it all out later.

The two Orions, Regulus, and Bulkhead broke down the door as Pax was closing Scarlet’s cockpit. The white spark had weakened and disappeared as soon as they separated. Once again, Pax had been forced to watch his love die in agony without being able to save him.


	82. Shattered Glass

Rigel was patient, compliant, and observant. While it seemed that the mirrored chamber was soundproofed, he could see everything that went on outside and watched Rodimus as he went about his life. It seemed that the speedster was Optronix’s designated whipping boy.

Rigel knew his Carrier’s history. Soundwave had been an excellent source of information. Starscream himself had been glad to tell his children about his courtship with Optimus. How kind and understanding the Prime had been, how caring.

Rigel was not his Carrier and he was not looking for a mate. He certainly wouldn’t want to spend the rest of his life with Rodimus with his ridiculous mustache and accent. Still, Rodimus was his captor and the hand was dealt. Rigel could twist Rodimus to his own ends by being Optimus. 

It would be easy enough to work on the race car. All Rigel had to offer was a sympathetic audial.


	83. Prime Universe

“What happened?” Ratchet asked Pax in a tone so gentle that Orion could hardly believe it was coming out of the grouchy medic’s vocalizer.

Regulus and Orion, Starscream’s sons, were gently wrapping Scarlet in a covering and preparing to move him to the cold room, the unofficial morgue. 

Pax was staring at his laced digits and Orion couldn’t imagine what he was going through. Scarlet’s frame carried the marks and signs suggestive of interfacing. All Orion could imagine was that something had gone terribly wrong and their love-making had become lethal for the Seeker.

Pax had been the first to speak, to point out how much all of them loved their Starscreams, when they had sat, taking tea with Orion’s parents. His brutal honesty had cut Orion to the quick then and the memory of the words haunted him now. It was clear that this Starscream had been everything to Pax. Orion sat down on the berth beside Pax and set a servo on his shoulder kibble.

“I don’t know. I can’t make sense of it yet.” Pax numbly spoke. “He was trying to tell me something and then… Then he just began screaming.”

“Why didn’t you call for me immediately?” Ratchet questioned. There would have been nothing he could do if Scarlet had faded that fast, but he was curious.

“He told me to spark-merge with him. The information was important enough to him that he had to pass it on.” Ah, that might be another reason Pax was so out of it: Processor overload.

“I see. I’m sorry.” Ratchet stood up straight, placing his servo on Pax’s other shoulder. “There was nothing you could have done. His spark failed from some kind of stress.”

“He said that someone was killing him.” Pax murmured.

Ratchet stilled. “That’s impossible, Pax. There’s no sign of an injury or any sort of wound.”

“I’m just telling you what he said.” Pax responded. “I don’t know. I didn’t know.” His optics had begun to leak down behind his battle mask.

Orion reached out and pulled the other convoy against his side. “Ratchet, enough questions.”

Ratchet opened his intake and closed it again, nodding. Bellatrix sat down on Pax’s other side and hugged him. “I’m sorry.”

Pax leaned into Bellatrix, allowing the slender Seeker femme to rock them.


	84. Shattered Glass

Rigel had taken to slipping into a meditative trance whenever Rodimus was out. There was really no point in staying completely aware during these times. The meditation allowed him to focus on his goals for the situation and to keep his sanity as he struggled to re-experience joyful memories.

Rigel had been picking up meditation from Beachcomber, a companion that his Carrier would never have approved of, but he was no master by far. His busy processor was too loud to ever really shut down. Still, he could do some of the excercises and focusing on a memory was so much easier than shutting the world out entirely. He had been steadily improving his memory as he went about it, remembering details and events that were once lost. Slowly, ever so slowly, he was closing in on his experience of birth and the fuzzy, nebulous time before that. 

But today was not the day for rigorous mental excercises such as memory retrieval. Today, he was trying to relax, his processor and frame tired. 

So, he was focusing on the triplets’ first sparkday with Optimus Prime as their Creator.

It was before New Vos had been built and the Seekers were having a great deal of trouble integrating into the normal society of Autobot City. The Seekers tended to stick together and an event for one soon became an event for all. Their sparkday had turned into a blockparty with each and every one of the twenty Seekers and their sparklings whom Rigel would one day understand were his spark siblings through Megatron’s madness and cruelty.

It had been a chaotic, happy day, but Rigel had hidden away in his Creators’ closet. It was too loud, there were too many others. Bellatrix and Regulus had taken to the attention with ease, Bellatrix holding court over a mass of young suitors that Starscream took great pains to chase off; Regulus lobbing balls and snapping rust sticks with the other young ones.

Starscream managed the party like the social butterfly that the Winglord of Vos was meant to be, rushing hither and yon to make the event a success.

Optimus Prime, though, had sought out his smallest stepchild. “Rigel?” He questioned, opening the closet door. In servo, there was a plate of energon goodies, flavored exotically. 

Rigel had looked up. “Step-Creator.” He murmured back.

To his surprise and gratitude, Optimus didn’t insist that he come back to the party. Instead, he stepped into the closet and crouched, sitting down beside the small triple-changer. “I brought you some treats. We’ll have to be careful not to make a mess or your Carrier will pitch a fit.”

Rigel nodded and leaned on Optimus as he nibbled a treat. “Tell me stories?”

“All right. But just a few and then I have to go back.” Optimus launched into the classic “how I met your mother” story.

Several hours later, when the party had subsided, Starscream came looking for them and found both sleeping with a plate of half-eaten goodies beside them. Rigel had crawled up into Optimus’s lap and was snuggled up to his windshield. Starscream had smiled and lifted Rigel out of his step-sire’s lap. The triple stirred and onlined his optics briefly as the Seeker rocked him back to recharge, carrying him to his berth. “I love you, my little Spark-Attack.”

Rigel nodded and snuggled back into Starscream. “I love you, Carrier.”


	85. In the Space Between...

Starscream lifted his helm. Groaning, he rolled towards where Optimus lay flat on his front, the same way he had fallen. “Optimus… Wake up!”

The Prime moaned and pushed himself up. “Starscream, where are we? I feel… odd. The Matrix is in turmoil.” 

Starscream slowly got to his pedes and helped Optimus upright. His optics were flashing about the chamber they had appeared in. “I don’t know, Optimus.” The floor was soft and the air smelled of metal and rot. Everything Starscream touched was rubbery and warm, like a Cybertronian’s interior. “I think… It reminds me of the inside of a digestive system.”

“No Cybertronian is that large.” Optimus got to his pedes with care. “Unless we’ve shrunk…”

“I don’t feel like I’ve shrunk.” Starscream pressed a hand to the wall and felt its give. “Is this all some terrible nightmare?”

“Why would we dream about being eaten and waking up somewhere in the digestive tract?” Optimus questioned.

“I don’t know.” Starscream responded, taking Optimus’s servo. “But let’s try and find a way out. Something tells me weapons probably aren’t a good idea.”

There was a whine as Optimus powered up his lasers. “We have them at least.”

Starscream nodded and turned on his null rays. There was a moment of hesitation and the two began pushing forwards into the dark.


	86. Prime Universe

Bellatrix was the first to see Starscream as he edged up from the berth in his locked quarters. “Hello.”

The Seeker looked up, meeting her ruby optics. “Hello… Bellatrix, was it?”

“Yes, and you’re the Starscream from this world.”

Starscream shook his helm. “You look like no Seeker I have ever seen, but I am still hesitant to believe you come from a different reality.”

“If you believe me or not, it doesn’t matter.” Bellatrix leaned on the doorframe.

“What are you here for?” Starscream questioned.

“Mostly to offer a listening audial.” Bellatrix replied. “I don’t know what you think of the whole situation.”

“I am… conflicted.” Starscream admitted. “I am considering simply leaving.”

“Huh. So… nothing appeals around here?”

“What would?” Starscream quirked a brow at her.

Orion stepped in. “Starscream? Are you well enough to answer some questions concerning Decepticon activity-“ The room seemed to turn on his side and he flailed for balance. Bellatrix gave a panicked cry and lunged for the doorframe, gripping it with her magnetic fingers. Starscream shrieked and thrashed, sharp claws screaming off of various surfaces.

When the room returned to normal, Bellatrix staggered. “Oh, Slag.” The room was empty.


	87. Shattered Glass

At their usual place in the usual time, Star met Optronix. “Well, have you found him?” He questioned the Autobot leader. Betelgeuse was in his cockpit, whimpering. The little seekerlet only became more distressed if Star attempted to take him out.

“There is neither plate nor cable of him in my base, Starscream.” Optronix admitted his failure. “Is there anywhere else that I might look?”

Star sat down on a rock nearby and whinged in distress. “What am I going to tell his Creators?”

Optronix sat beside the Seeker, at a temporary loss. “It’s just the tides of war. It isn’t your fault. Maybe he ran and hid somewhere and we just haven’t found him yet?”

“Thank you, Optronix, but I don’t think that’s it. His sibling remains here.” Star folded his hands over his cockpit. “He wouldn’t leave him.”

Optronix’s optics went wide as he bent close to the semi-translucent glass of Star’s cockpit. “Is that… a sparkling?”

“Yes.” Star opened the cockpit and brought Betelgeuse out, whimpering. “Rigel’s sibling. He misses him: We need to find him or I don’t know if he’ll ever get better.”

“May I?” Optronix held out his large servos.

“Certainly.” Star handed Rigel to the massive convoy mech.

Optronix gently took the sparkling and held him in his massive servos. They blinked at each other as emotions warred within Optronix. The Matrix whispered “weak” “waste” and “small” but his spark whispered “precious” “cute” and “protect.”

Star smiled as he watched Optronix winning out over the Matrix, the convoy cuddling the seekerlet gently against his windshield. His love was in there still.

At last, Optronix held the infant out. “He’s precious, Starscream.”

“I know.” Star tucked the seekerlet away. “That’s why-“ His words were cut off by a gale force wind pressing them both to the side. 

When the wind died down, there was nothing left of either mech.


	88. Prime Universe

Pax stood at Scarlet’s bier, keeping a silent watch over the offline frame. It was a ritual that the Seeker had been denied before, not because no one was willing to keep a watch, but because there was no frame to watch over. Still, Pax had taken Scarlet’s sword then and hung it in a place of honor in Iacon’s hall of Justice, one of the few remaining government buildings. It was the least he could do. 

The copy of Wingblade that he had carefully unfolded and laid at its master’s side was still and smooth like the dead metal. With gentle servos, Pax folded Scarlet’s around the hilt of the blade and patted the greyed cockpit. The sentio metallica prosthetic wing made for a surreal contrast. The prosthesis had kept its colors after the rest of the frame had been drained.

Regulus peeked in. “Pax? You want some energon?” 

“No, thank you, Regulus. I am not in need.” Pax returned. 

Regulus stepped in anyway, coming to Pax’s side with a cube. “Could use a top-off, though?” He followed Pax’s gaze to Scarlet’s frame. “He wouldn’t want you to deny yourself.”

Pax gave Regulus an odd look and accepted the cube after a long moment. “No, he wouldn’t.”

They stood in silence for a time, just considering Scarlet. “It wasn’t your fault. You can’t save everyone.” Regulus reminded him. “Besides, you told us he was already dead, right? Maybe his spark couldn’t stay here forever after that. I’ve heard of stuff like this. A spark goes offline, but the frame is saved with a jump at the last moment. Then, later, the spark fails. It’s not uncommon.”

Pax’s golden optics were darkened slightly when they met Regulus’s. “You are more intelligent than you look, Regulus.”

“Umm… thanks?” 

“But I do not believe this to be the case.” Pax turned back to his vigil. “I have heard and once, even seen such an occurance. One of my soldiers, a mech named Smokescreen, was very nearly killed by a powerful weapon known as the Requiem Blaster. Our medic, Red Alert, managed to save him, barely. At a later point, he offlined from spark failure: He offlined in my arms.” Pax spread his servos, considering them. “But it was painless and far slower than what took Starscream from me. Whatever happened, I do not believe it was of natural causes and the memories I have managed to piece together from our spark merge support my theories.”

“What is it then?”

“I believe these events to be the manipulations of the dark god-“ Pax was cut off when the room twisted and reality warped. He was thrown forwards and gripped onto Starscream’s frame, pulling it with him.


	89. Shattered Glass

Prime was sitting with his Starscream in the medbay. Hook was still hard at work on the slender mech. Currently, he was working to disengage a small explosive from the Seeker’s spark chamber. “Scrapper, hand me the 5 mm ratchet.” Hook turned his optical enhancer up as far as it could go. “There, we are. I’ve disengaged the transmitter. It can’t be triggered remotely anymore.”

Starscream made a small, distressed, noise as Scavenger continued his work on the Seeker’s vocalizer. The Constructicons were attempting to limit the damage war had done to it, but were only marginally successful.

Prime stroked the Seeker’s wing. “Shh… you’re safe, Starscream.”

Starscream’s optics trailed to Prime, blinking and battering. Hook and his mechs had had to do a series of hard resets to wipe the slave coding Ratchet had put in. It had been a long, difficult process, taking several months.

Prime could only imagine how disoriented and afraid the Seeker must be given the scrambled state of his processors. 

“Shh, shh…” Prime murmured. “I promise: I won’t allow anyone to hurt you again.” 

Starscream blinked his optics again, making his small, distressed screeeing noise once more.

Prime stroked his cheekplate. “Never again.”

Hook was thrown back by a sudden tremor. “What the-“

Prime instinctively gripped Starscream as the berth turned over, pulling the Seeker up into the air and protecting him with his body. “What was that?” 

A pulling force soon gave him his answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all.
> 
> Well, here we are: Act Three is about to begin and Hope and Despair is almost over. It's been quite a ride. 
> 
> I'd just like to say thank you to all of my readers and commenters. Thank you so much for sticking with me and encouraging me. I couldn't have done this without you. 
> 
> Also, I will be continuing this series to at least two more stories. I don't know what length they will be, but there will be two others. My problem is figuring out which one to do first.
> 
> Both stories are prequels, but whereas one is a prequel to Starscream's Sparkling and would detail Starscream and Optimus coming together and Starscream's struggle as he makes the ultimate decision to give up Orion, a decision we all know he goes back on, the other is a prequel to this story and would be another three-act adventure. Make sure to write in the comments which you would want to see first.


	90. Shattered Glass 1

Rodimus was oddly gleeful as he visited Rigel that evening. The sports car, encouraged by the triple-changer’s behaviors, had taken to allowing him physical freedom inside the cell. “Optimus Prime is missing. That means I’m in charge!” He crowed, but then sobered. “But that means I need to keep a close watch on Prowl. Just because I’m the heir doesn’t mean that the rest will be loyal to me.”

“Of course.” Rigel agreed. “Maybe you should start by showing that you’re a better leader than Optimus was: Be nice to them, maybe increase the rationing equality a bit.”

Rodimus smacked the back of Rigel’s helm lightly. “That would curry favor with the common soldiers, but it would alienate the officers.”

“So make sure that publicly, the rationing is more equal, but slip your officers a little extra on the sly.” 

“That just might work.” Rodimus rolled over onto Rigel. “You’re a good advisor, boirdy. How would you like to be my consort?”

Rigel laughed.


	91. Shattered Glass 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, this Starscream is not Star and this Optimus Prime is not his Optronix.

It was done.

Starscream hung slack in his chains, his form limp and grey. Most of him was broken, battered, or just abused. 

Optimus gently lowered him from the hanging position and laid him aside on a berth. “There we are.” Cleaning his tools, he casually cast an optic across the slim, curvaceous form. It was such a shame.

The scientist Optronix had loved before the war had changed, become something unimaginably different. He had taken up arms against his former mate and taken up with Megatron of all mechs. Optimus couldn’t stand that the most of all. He still recalled smashing Megatron’s face in before the Seeker’s optics. The pain and despair of it had driven him insane with anger. He had killed Megatron before he meant to. 

Something in Starscream had broken after that. He had stopped speaking, stopped screaming, and bottled his voice away. Still, it seemed to have given him some solace, though it had frustrated Optimus to no end. What was suffering in silence?

There was a creak of metal behind the Prime and he turned, optics widening and lipplates falling open. 

Starscream had pried himself up off of the berth. Where he had once been grey, he was once again white and red, but his once-blue optics were now an unholy black that seemed to extend into a tunnel. His spark, pure white, was exposed, as was most of his internals. 

Optimus couldn’t look away from the resurrected Seeker, fumbling for a weapon, but knowing it was futile.

And then, Starscream began to sing, and nothing mattered but futily covering his audials in an attempt to block it out. The song drove him mad and his clutching became more and more desperate. Audial covers broke, armor crumbled, energon lines burst, cranial fluid spewed…

…and the mighty Optimus Prime crushed his own processor only a few moments before an astral wind took them both.


	92. A Favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, VicenteValtieri here.
> 
> Instead of the Saturday chapter, I'm posting this. I'm sorry if you're disappointed, but I think this is important, so hear me out.
> 
> Over this Easter weekend, I have visited one of my cousins. We had a lot of fun together, picking out Easter dresses, stuffing eggs, and messing with our younger brothers. 
> 
> But my cousin also showed me something I think all of you would like to see. She showed me her novel. That's right: My cousin, the novelist. In my personal opinion, she's really, really good at it too. The problem is it's her first novel, and as any of you young authors out there know, it's really, really difficult to publish a novel at all, much less a first novel. So, we need your help.
> 
> My cousin has given me permission to print the first chapter of her work here so that you all can see it. Now, take note, this is her work, not mine, so I would ask that you not take any of the ideas from it. Steal my stuff all you want, but hands off my cousin's. The point being, if you like this, we need you to head on over to Patreon and put some views on it. You don't need to patronize my cousin, just show that there are people who are enjoying her story and would want to see it in its entirety. If we get enough views, hey, maybe we can convince someone to take the book and give it a chance. What do you say?
> 
> If you want to see more of Last Man Standing, go to my Cousin's Patreon:
> 
> www.patreon.com/CamillaDraymarch
> 
> She is also available on Trillian to chat under the name CamillaDraymarch and on twitter under CDraymarch.

Prologue   
Two Hours Into Nibiru

Lady Aoko Waverly leaned on the railing overlooking her family’s grand ballroom. Her fine fingernails, each lacquered to perfection, tapped against the polished railing. She could see her reflection in it, her painted lips like cherries in the snow against her pale skin and her dark hair falling in a smooth waterfall over one shoulder: The current fashion. It would be braided and pleated up into an elaborate style in a few hours, long before guests would start to arrive. Until then, she had a few moments of peace to consider.

The coffers were drained. Everything she could sell had been sold: Personal jewelry, artworks, even the mansion had been sold through a discreet businessman, though the new owner would come later.

The Waverly Eggs, all five hundred, would be on display that evening on their various tableaus and in niches. Aoko estimated that half would be spirited away before midnight, the others gone before dawn. Gertrude, her mother in law, had come to a similar conclusion, and was protesting their free display, without cases, heavily. Still, Aoko was the lady of the house, through her husband, and had final say.

Aoko smiled softly, turning from the balcony. Crossing the carpeted hall, she looked down into the entry, where a table was set: Dance cards in a basket, a guest registry, and an arrangement of over three hundred champagne flutes. The fountain in the center, drained and cleaned, would be refilled with champagne for guests to snag their first drink of the evening as they went in. Footmen would be circulating throughout the ballroom carrying an assortment of canapes and cocktails while guests would be free to take whatever they liked off of the table in the formal banquet, converted into a refreshments room, and to order from the full-service bar that had been set up in it.

Salome, Aoko’s step-daughter, had started the party early. Aoko sneered to herself as the high giggling filled the galleries. “I intend to live as I have never lived before! I will bed the first man who asks!”

Gertrude’s voice chastised the younger woman. “Hush yourself, Salome! Save these mad declarations for when the servants are too drunk to remember what a disgrace you are!”

Salome merely laughed. “Oh, grandma, live a little! Have some Absinthe!”

Aoko left their noise behind. Live, then, Salome. Enjoy tonight, for there will never be another.

She stepped into her bedroom and shut the walnut door. Crossing to her dresser, she picked up her last jewel box and opened it, revealing the jewel set, encrusted in rubies and pearls. It had been Nibiru for two hours.

A good day for her last party.

   
Chapter One  
Three Hours Before Nibiru

 

Carmel put a hand on her son’s shoulder. “Ceol, wake up.”

Ceol yawned and stretched, his short, black hair tousled against the cream pillows. “Mother…?”

“Ceol, come along. It’s the third hour and we must go to the vault quickly.”

Ceol sat up, his thin, lanky frame an oddity against the large, plush bed. “Why do we have to do this in the middle of the night?”

“Because if we wait any longer, the servants will be up. My vault is still a secret and I intend for it to remain that way.” Carmel guided her son up and handed him his red velvet dressing gown. “Come along.”

Ceol rubbed sleep out of his green eyes and stood up, tying the dressing gown at his waist. “Very well. I’m up.”

“Good. Come along.” Carmel, robed in her own pale pink gown, led the way out into the halls, her blonde hair turning gold in her lantern’s light.

Ceol followed his mother, walking past statuary and columns that cast shadows across the walls in sinister shapes. He nearly jumped when they came to the large portrait of them all on their way to the women’s wing. It was a large, rectangular portrait, hung between the two staircases that divided the living quarters for the royal family: Left for the men’s rooms, right for the women’s. Spouses slept together in the royal’s room. 

Though, at the moment, there were no spouses to worry about.

Ceol pulled his robe closer about himself as he faced the family portrait. The three, royal sisters were clumped together in the middle: Tall, lithe Carnelian, her head turned away, towards a window the viewer could not see in the portrait. Allowing her to watch the children playing on the green had been the only way to make her stand and allow the artist to sketch her. Even then, it was clear she had wanted to be gone long before he was ready. Her blonde braid and black clothes weren’t fashionable in the least. Every line of her emphasized energy and vitality, her expression focused and her eyes fixed. Beside her, Empress Kommissar of Beikirk, the middle sister, and the shortest. Her blind eyes were covered in a mirror mask with a crown like a dragon’s crest looming over them. Whatever was under that mask, Ceol had never seen it. She wore a beautiful, plum gown with golden beads embroidered to the bodice, matching beads woven into her tight, upright blonde hair. Her fixed, posed stance could only be the result of rigorous discipline and iron will. Her gloved hands rested on Prince Nicholas’s shoulders. 

Prince Nicholas neared his majority that year: He was twenty and seven months over. Soon, he might be able to sue Kommissar for the crown and rule the Empire. Personally, though, Ceol doubted he would. Nicholas presented an uncertain face to his cousin. He spoke of asking his mother to remain in power as regent for a few more years. Allowing him to go to university, see something of the world beyond the walls and gates of the wealthy merchant’s district. He had inherited his mother’s blonde hair and his father’s golden eyes. After Emperor Ganymede’s death on an excursion outside the wealthy walls, Kommissar, pregnant at the time, had retreated to the Palace, leaving only for specific events. Sometimes, Ceol wondered if his mother had conceived him only to serve as a playmate for the Prince. He was nearly three years Nicholas’s junior.

Speaking of his mother, she was nearest to the edge of the portrait: The youngest sister. The one no one expected much of. Not as brilliant or strange as Carnelian, not a ruler like Kommissar. She’d have been happier as a baker’s daughter, not a princess. It was often commented that Ceol looked nothing like his buxom mother, with her twin braids and rosy cheeks. Carnelian was lithe, like he was, and they shared the same bone structure, but Carmel swore up and down that he was hers, carried and borne.

Still, Ceol wondered about his father. Carmel would say nothing of him. But Carnelian… Carnelian seemed to know much more than Carmel would admit. She had given him a locket with his father’s picture in it for his fifteenth birthday, and told him to keep it secret.

Ceol had his father’s black, silken hair and his pale, crepuscular skin. The perpetual dark, purple markings around his eyes came from him as well, but the green eyes… The green eyes were from his mother. Ceol’s hand came up to touch the locket, hidden beneath his nightshirt, and he thought of the black eyes that had stared out of the miniature. Whatever his father was, he wasn’t human. No matter how many times he looked, the eyes were always black and blank. Demon eyes.

“Ceol. Come along. Don’t tarry.” Carmel’s voice broke him from his thoughts.

“Yes, Mother.” Ceol cast a last look back at the portrait and hurried up the women’s staircase. He hadn’t been there since he was first moved to his room in the men’s wing. He had been allowed to remain at his mother’s side longer than normal because the men’s wing was empty of all but the Prince, and Kommissar had kept him at her side until after Ceol had been moved.

It was not so different. The carpet was green instead of red, but that was all. Carmel showed him into a walk-in linen closet and handed him the lantern. “Hold this.”

Ceol took the deceptively heavy lantern, gauging the oil inside with a careful eye. “I have it.”

Carmel reached out and gripped the edge of one of the shelves, pulling it out and backwards, revealing an iron door with three encryption tumblers on it. She reached out and gently turned them, inputting a code. The door swung open slowly and she stepped back. Turning to Ceol, she took the lamp back and led in. 

The vault was a crowded, reinforced box that smelled of stale cedar and old velvet. Ceol hesitated to step in, lingering beside the door to make sure it didn’t swing shut.

Carmel knelt beside a trunk and opened it. “The Waverlys haven’t hosted a party since Kommissar cracked down on Lord Waverly’s embezzlement. Not from any sense of shame, of course, but because Carnelian warned them to stay out of the public eye for a while.”

“It’s only been three years, though.” Ceol frowned, considering. Lord Waverly’s embezzlement was well known and the trial had been regrettably public. “Isn’t it a little soon to come back into the public eye?”

“You don’t know the Waverly family, Ceol. Lady Waverly has probably felt the prohibition from society as keenly as you or I would feel a racking.” Carmel held up a cream long coat, embroidered with pearls and gold thread.

“Why are we going, then?” Ceol questioned. “If the Royal Family snubbed their little soiree, they would be ruined socially. What better way to show displeasure?”

“Lady Waverly has dedicated the evening to Kommissar’s honor. Further, she has been boasting up and down McKaulkey Lane that this will be a richer, more lavish, more memorable party than any before. Kommissar is curious and Nicholas wants to go. You know that he used to be very close to the Waverlys.”

Ceol nodded, accepting an amethyst-colored waistcoat with rich embroidery down its front. “I suppose he might sneak out to attend with or without permission.”

“Exactly. To limit the scandal Nicholas could cause, Kommissar has decided that the whole family will be in attendance.” She paused as she compared two cravats. “And who knows. It’s a Waverly party. At least, there will be fireworks.”

Ceol nodded, then bit his lip. “But Mother, it is Nibiru. Shouldn’t we be at home, celebrating?”

Carmel snorted. “Ceol, I thought you had more sense. Nibiru is just another day. Only superstitious fuddy-duddys believe that the world will end if they don’t stay at home and make merry. I think you will find that the date will merely make the party all the more popular. Macabre nobles.” She laid a pair of brocade fitted pants over his arm and set pearl-buttoned boots into his other hand, forcing him to set the lamp down on a convenient chest.

Nibiru was a holiday rather like Christmas without the religious meaning. On it, the citizens of Beikirk exchanged gifts with friends and family members and stayed home to rest and celebrate. It was said that if one did not, they were inviting trouble upon their heads and houses. Of course, if enough people didn’t celebrate, the world would end. It was a bit far-fetched, but Ceol was young and inclined to believe in the impossible ever since Carnelian had given him the locket with his demon father painted in it.

“Of course, Mother.” Ceol conceded. 

Carmel selected a gown for herself, picked up a jewelry case containing her most precious and stood up. “Come along, Ceol. We must make ready.”

Ceol nodded, following his mother out and allowing the heavy door to finally close behind him.

 

The shadows were less sinister on their walk back. They made a brief stop outside of Carmel’s bedroom to leave her gown and the jewel case. Then, Carmel handed Ceol the lamp and shooed him away. “Go back to bed, Ceol. It’s three hours until Nibiru.”

“Yes, Mother.” Ceol turned away and began the trek out of the women’s wing and back to his own bed.

It wasn’t long before he heard the soft click of heels on stone, his own footsteps muffled by the thick carpet. Looking up, he directed the lamp at the decorative ledge that ran around the roof. “Aunt Carnelian?”

There was silence for a long moment as the shadows cast by delicate statuary refused to coalesce. Then, Carnelian stepped out from behind a cherub. “I hate it when you call me Aunt.”

“You’ve said, but I’m at a loss for what to call you otherwise.” Ceol replied. “What are you doing up at this hour?”

“I could ask the same.” Carnelian dropped to the carpet. 

“Mother took me to her vault to get clothes for the Waverly party.”

“Indeed. I’ve been looking forwards to it myself.” Carnelian folded her arms over her long coat, the leather bodysuit beneath shone in the lantern light.

“I thought you were the one who warned them to stay out of the public eye for a while?” Ceol questioned. “Aren’t you upset that they didn’t listen?”

“I didn’t expect Lady Aoko to listen for long. Beside that, I must admit: I miss the Waverly parties. They were scandalous. It was fun.” She smiled, her green eyes lighting up with mischief.

“You would think scandal is fun.” Ceol couldn’t help smiling back. Carnelian’s moods, good or bad, were infectious.

“Don’t you?” Carnelian spread her hands in a questioning gesture.

Ceol sighed, smirking. “To a point.”

Finally, his Aunt looked over at a clock nearby. “It’s half past the third hour, Ceol. You should get some more rest before Nibiru.”

“What about you, Aunt Carnelian?” Ceol began walking down the halls again.

“Oh, you know me. Have to do enforcer things.” Carnelian smirked. She didn’t look it, but she took her job as her sister’s deadly hand very seriously.

“Good night, Aunt Carnelian.”

“Good night, Ceol. Don’t let the bedbugs bite!”

Ceol suspected that more than ninety percent of Carnelian’s displayed personality was a carefully maintained act. No one could be that systematically bizarre and yet maintain and nurture a web of spies, remove powerful enemies of the crown, and keep a thumb on the political pulsepoint of Beikirk. On the other hand, his grandfather had declared her unfit to rule and favored Kommissar over her. He assumed there was a reason.

And his Mother and Kommissar often spoke of Carnelian being “better” or “worse” as if she had a disease…

Ceol put it from his mind. Carnelian was Carnelian and there was nothing more to say.


	93. An Unknown Location

Star woke on a spongy, fleshy padding that smelled strongly of rot. He scrambled to his pedes, crying out in disgust and distress. “Optronix?” He called into the darkness.

Betelgeuse whimpered in his cockpit. Star pressed a servo to the glass, caressing the Seekerlet with his EM field. 

There was no answer. If Optronix had followed him, he was not in hearing range. Star reached into his subspace and pulled out a glow torch.

The cavern was a sickly looking purple flecked with green. It looked like organs. Star felt vaguely sick after a long moment and shut the torch off. Wherever he was, it wasn’t Kansas anymore.


	94. In the Belly of the Beast

Prime on-lined in the dark and turned his headlights on. At the odd and disgusting sight before him, he shut them off and gave himself a long moment to think and get his bearings. He couldn’t hear his Starscream anywhere close by. Finding the silver Seeker became his primary objective almost instantly.

He had promised to protect him. It was all he could do.


	95. Prime Universe

Bellatrix listened with growing ire as the Autobots panicked. Suddenly, a great deal of her Carrier’s disgust for the faction made sense. Without Optimus, they were like frightened sparklings.

Bulkhead and Regulus were pressed against a wall while Arcee ranted on the evils of allowing Seekers into their base and especially Starscream. “…don’t even know where they could possibly be! … might take advantage of any sort of awful circumstances… selfish, vain, and murderous Decepticon!”

Suddenly, Bellatrix had had enough. “With an attitude like that, it’s no wonder this war is still raging.” She snapped.

Arcee whirled on her. “What?”

Ratchet groaned and hid his optics. The two femmes had been locked in a near-dominance struggle ever since the Seeker femme had appeared in their world. It seemed it was about to come to a head.

The purple and black femme stepped forwards, into Arcee’s space. “You heard me. It’s your attitude that keeps this war going. So long as you focus on the negative in the ‘other’ faction and the positive in your own, you can’t end the war, only escalate it.”

Arcee hissed. “As if you would know anything about our war, you wretched Seeker. You’ve never fought in it!”

Bellatrix chuckled bitterly. “No, I didn’t. I just helped my Carrier picking up the pieces afterwards.” She pointed directly at Arcee. “And we had to deal with people like you on both sides: People who can’t let it go. Who do you think your mad revenge spree is going to benefit? Cliffjumper, Tracks, and anyone else- Decepticon or Autobot- who died in this war is beyond help or salvation and I think we’ve established pretty clearly that none of your anger even helps you.”

Arcee gave a screech and lashed out at Bellatrix. The Seeker ducked under the punch and lashed out with a leg sweep, bringing the two-wheeler down onto the ground.

Arcee hissed and kicked back, trying to buy herself time to get to her feet, but Bellatrix fired her thrusters, sending the other femme spinning. The Seeker got to her feet and planted a pede on Arcee’s chassis. With a sweep of her servo, she brought her null ray to bear on the two-wheeler. “Now, we’re all going to come to an agreement here and now: Either you let this whole stupid vendetta lie, or I’ll blow your processor out here and now.”

Orion made a choked sound, but Bellatrix held out her hand to stop him from speaking.

“In your Prime’s absence, and given the startling lack of leadership skills you’re exhibiting, I nominate Orion to take command.” Bellatrix announced.

Arcee hissed. “No one will follow that half-Seeker-“

“That’s a brilliant idea.” Ratchet broke in. “Orion has a wide knowledge base and good people skills.”

“He has my vote!” Bulkhead agreed. 

“Heck, he’s already my older brother.” Regulus agreed.

Bumblebee twittered in agreement from his place beside Orion, well out of the firefight. 

Arcee gasped as she lashed her helm from person to person.

Bellatrix chuckled. “So, Arcee, can you follow a Seeker or are you off the team?”

Arcee glared up at the other femme.


	96. Dreaming Reality

Pax was dreaming. He knew that. Otherwise, he couldn’t be holding his warm, living Seeker again. 

He stroked a hand over the dream-Scarlet’s helm. It seemed that the Seeker was recharging peacefully beside him.

Wingblade lay beside his own weapons only a short distance away. Both had been discarded before they came to berth for a peaceful recharge. Still, Pax was glad he was awake in his dream. It wouldn’t do to be asleep for this.

Scarlet stretched under his servo as he petted his cockpit, gentle with every movement. The Seeker’s wings vibrated and he slowly onlined his optics. When he saw Pax, he smiled. “I was having the most wonderful flux.”

“Why don’t you tell me about it?” Pax questioned, pulling Scarlet close to his chassis and pressing a kiss to his soft, thin lips.

Scarlet snuggled close, purring his engines gently. “I don’t remember much, just that you were there and so was I. It was a beautiful winter night and we were strolling through the pines.” He smiled again, angelic and the slightest bit innocent. “Then… you turned to me and said something, and I said something back, and we both looked up at the stars. When I looked back, you were staring at me and caressing my vent fans… you leaned in… and then I woke up.”

“I think I know what would have happened next.” Pax murmured, leaning in and nuzzling Scarlet’s nasal vent. He pressed several kisses to his soft lips in quick succession.

Scarlet smiled and caressed his helm. “This has been beautiful, Pax.”

“Hmm?” Pax questioned. “What do you mean, Scarlet?”

“This is beautiful, Pax. Thank you for this dream, but it’s time for you to wake up.”

“What? No, Scarlet, not yet…”

“Yes, Pax. Now. You’ve slept too long as it is.” Scarlet kissed him on the lipplates. “If I promise that you will see me again, will you wake?”

“You promise?” Pax questioned, sounding lost as he wrung Scarlet’s servos. 

“I promise. Very soon, Pax. Now wake up.”

Pax nodded and tried not to let his optics tear up. “Good bye, Scarlet. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Scarlet kissed him again and dissolved into smoke.

Pax woke in a familiar location and sighed in raw agony. Getting up, he began his search for the others.


	97. Baseline Universe

Jolt and Joule were frightened. They admitted it, recognized it, and faced it. The twins held each others servos as they spoke to Prowl and Jazz, telling the two officers exactly what had happened, right before their eyes. 

Both of their Creators had simply slid through a wall and out of reality. Starscream had thrust the babies into Jolt’s arms as he felt the initial pull. “Keep them safe, Jolt.” He kissed the little flyer’s helm and then pushed away gently to avoid dragging his last children with him.

Optimus had wrapped Joule in a bear hug before he pushed the younger, more emotional twin to safety. “We’ll be back, both of you. Don’t worry.” Then, they had vanished.

Jolt remembered giving Joule the sparklings and rushing to the communicator to report to Prowl. He didn’t remember what he said beyond. “My Creators are gone now too.”

What he did remember was coming back into the living room to find Joule sobbing over their siblings. Jolt knelt beside him, pulling his brother close. “We’re going to be all right, Joule.”

“Are we, Jolt? Are we?” Joule sobbed. “Our family is gone. Who’s going to be taken next? You? Me? One of these?” He helplessly shook beside his twin. “I want Carrier.”

“I know, Joule. So do I. So do I.”


	98. Deep in the Darkness

Orion got to his pedes and gently helped Starscream up with him. “Are you hurt?”

“No, nothing new at least.” Starscream stared into the darkness. “This place smells… like blood and rot.” 

“It’s not pleasant, certainly.” Orion turned on his headlights to illuminate the stinking corridor. “Come on, Starscream. Let’s see if we can’t find our way out of here.”

It was a mark of how truly afraid that the Seeker was that he said nothing, but pressed close to Orion, wings shivering. 

Orion placed a servo neutrally on his shoulder, wanting to do more, afraid to.

And they slid into the darkness of the beast.


	99. Shattered Glass 1

Rodimus had lost to the Decepticons, badly.

This was obvious from how he was desperately covering Rigel with his own frame, as if he had something to prove. 

Rigel had waited, been patient, and was ready to strike. With the suddenness of a cobra, he flipped them, taking control of their coupling and releasing his spike, connecting to Rodimus in the same way the sports car was connected to him. At the same time, he released a pulse of spark energy that overwhelmed Rodimus and, for the first time, Rigel began pumping the other full of memories and experiences.

“Why not?” He whispered to the other. “Why not make peace? Why not rebuild? You have a chance. You could be the hero.”

He felt it appeal to the current leader of the Autobots. He felt the desires raging in his own spark resonating with Rodimus’s. 

As they hit overload, concurrently, they came to an agreement deeper than their processors.


	100. Unicron's Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the Starscream from the second Shattered glass universe. Hereinafter, he will be known as Angel.

Starscream’s blind optics were turned up to Unicron’s glowing spark, as if to a sun. The battered, exposed Seeker seemed almost worshipful as he hung there, in the shadowed space. His torn wings and broken thrusters did not hold him up, but the dark god before him caressed his broken frame.

The Seeker had appeared in this central chamber with his once-love’s broken frame at his feet. The crushed and mangled helm bore silent witness to the power of this undead, eldritch creature. 

Unicron caressed his newest angel with his spark energy. “Go out, confuse them. Attack their weaknesses and bring them to their knees.” 

Starscream absorbed the energy as it reconstructed him, putting his beautiful frame back together. “I will.” He spoke with a clear voice, his vocalizer perfected once again. His voice carried the cracked confidence of one who was so far gone into madness as to appear perfectly sane.

Unicron would have smiled, but he merely sent an extra burst of his energies into the other.

A white spark, hanging in the darkness, displayed on the walls of the chamber like a trophy, among countless others, watched it all with a pensive consideration. Then, it brightened like a flare and dug its way into the wall, moving through Unicron’s flesh. Seeking.


	101. In Unicron's Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay. By now you've all figured it out: This is Unicron at work. And, since characters have been added or even had their names changed, I think it's time that we had a codex set out again.
> 
> Starscream: The Baseline Universe, G1, Starscream. He just wants to get home to be with his family again, is it too much to ask? Yes, Star. Yes, it is.  
> Optimus: Starscream's husband.  
> Orion: The Prime Optimus.   
> Prime: Optimus Prime from the RID series.  
> Silver: Hereinafter, the Starscream from the Prime series will be called Silver.  
> Scarlet: The Starscream from the Armada series.  
> Pax: The Optimus Prime from the Armada Series.  
> Star: The Starscream from the first shattered glass universe.  
> Optronix: The alternate Optimus Prime.   
> Angel: Unicron's newest servant. Starscream who was tortured to insanity.  
> Starscream: The Starscream from the RID series. I promise it will be less confusing than it sounds.

Optimus kept a hold on Starscream like he was afraid he was going to lose him.

No, there was no ‘like’ about it. Optimus was afraid he was going to lose Starscream.

The Prime was barely keeping up his strong façade as he held the Seeker close to his frame, lighting their path with headlights that had never before seemed so useless and weak. Starscream must have been feeling similarly, because he wasn’t letting go of Optimus either. It made walking difficult, turning what should have been confident strides into an odd sort of half-shuffle.

Their parting with their sons and infants had been difficult. Optimus understood why Starscream had acted as he did, putting their babies in Jolt and Joule’s tender care. Betelgeuse was already “lost” and needed to be found. He hadn’t wanted to lose another of their helpless little ones. 

Starscream pressed into Optimus’s side, wings trembling and low. Optimus knew he was frightened, especially because there was not a noise of complaint from the usually vocal and brazen Seeker. Optimus caressed his helm and shoulder with one servo, keeping his grip fast with the other. 

Optimus was following a deep blue, pulsing line on the walls. It looked like an energon line, further supporting Starscream’s ongoing theory that they were inside someone. It was disgusting to look at it and Optimus wanted to pull Starscream down to the floor, hold him, and just tremble for awhile, but they had to move on. 

Time seemed to be playing tricks on him. His inner chronometer was assuring him that they had been there only thirty klicks, but it seemed like so much longer. He had never been so frightened and confused in his life.

Starscream murmured beside him. “At least we have each other.”

Optimus was taken by surprise, but then he agreed. “We have each other.”

Starscream hugged him, stopping and turning to face his mate. “We’ve been through hard things before. We’ll be okay now too.”

Optimus nodded, caressed his love’s cheekplate, and bent to kiss him. “Of course, my love. I know we’ll be fine.”

“You don’t have to play the brave Prime for me, Optimus. I know who you are under the surface.” Starscream leaned against him gently. “I appreciate it, though.”

Optimus took a moment just to cuddle his mate. “We have to move on.”

“I know.” Starscream accepted his servo and they walked more confidently together, unaware they were being watched.

 

Angel kept his dark optics on the both of them. Their bond was strong, physically and spiritually. It would be hard to separate them mentally if he could not do it physically first. With that in mind, he directed Unicron’s body to change its shape, directing the pair towards the gall bladder and the pits of acid within.


	102. Shell

Prime found himself humming as he wandered aimlessly through the disgusting hallways. The smells did their best to overwhelm him as he walked, covering his nasal vent with one servo. “Starscream!” He called. “Starscream, where are you?” 

Angel oozed out of the wall. That was a good description for it. With his newfound powers, he constructed a shell of Prime’s Starscream and animated it, giving it specific orders. 

“Master?” It whimpered into the darkness, a broken scree following it.

Prime did an about face and rushed down a crosstunnel. He nearly stumbled over the creation and gathered it up into his arms. In the darkness, he missed the emptiness in its optics. “Are you allright, Sweetscream?”

“Master…” Starscream leaned his helm on Prime’s windshield. “I am yours to command.”

Prime felt an uncomfortable wave of pleasure at the Seeker’s unexpected submissiveness. It was a weakness he took care to stomp on whenever he was in the Seeker’s presence. “I don’t want you to be at my command, Sweetscream. I hope you understand that some day.” With that, he began walking down the corridors. “I hope we can find our way out soon. This place disturbs the matrix.”

“It’s an evil place, Master.” The shell agreed.

Angel smirked to himself. There was darkness in every mortal, it merely needed to be called to the surface. With that, he slid back into the wall and began moving.


	103. Into the Belly of the Beast

Pax blinked and rubbed at his optics. There must be something wrong with them. “Hello? Who’s there?”

The faded, dimly glowing afterimage turned away from him and began walking, beckoning. 

Pax was drawn after the silhouette of a Cybertronian. At this distance, he couldn’t identify the frametype, but he seemed familiar nevertheless. 

“Who are you?” He croaked, resetting his vocalizer as the air choked him. 

There was no answer, but the image consolidated itself into a bright, white spark and was absorbed into the wall.

“No! Don’t go!” Pax rushed to the place where the spark still glowed. It was inside a faintly pulsing energon line. Slowly, it began moving down the line, leading him as surely as it could.

Pax placed a servo on the line and followed. “I hope you’re leading me truly.”

The spark seemed to blaze brighter for a long moment and continued to lead on.


	104. Warnings for the Next Chapter

Hey, Guys. This is a warning for the next chapter because I'll be honest, it's pretty messed up: We got snuff, abuse, slavery, seduction, emasculation, and a threesome all in one chapter. Now that's just wrong and I know it. So, to spare the young'uns and those who just don't want to see that kind of stuff, this is a censored version.

 

 

Angel slid through the walls to where an injured and broken Seeker was lying against the wall. The silver creature, once a proud warrior, was now nothing but a broken little toy.

Angel smirked as he took in the broken and shaking creature. Kneeling beside him, invisible, he summoned out some of Unicron’s power. This one was weakened, cracked. He would be easy to turn to Angel’s master. 

Angel gripped the wall and murmured a few words. A shell, not unlike the one he had made for this Seeker’s counterpart, appeared in the corridor, only a few meters away. At a whisper from Angel, it approached the weeping Seeker. The shell of the convoy mech gripped the Seeker by his shoulders and raised him into the air. “On your pedes. We must be off.”

The Seeker tried to stand, but fell once again. “I cannot, Master. I cannot.”

The shell lifted him again. “You must. Gather some strength from inside that worthless frame of yours and come on. We must be out of here.”

There was a flare of spark-deep hurt from the Seeker. “Please, Master. I am trying. I promise I am.”

Angel smirked and leaned close, murmuring. “He doesn’t love you.”

There was a flare of recognition as the Shell dropped the Seeker again. The silver Seeker moaned and begged as the Shell started in with a beating.

“No one loves you.” Angel continued to whisper in the Seeker’s audial. “No one ever will, as useless and broken as you are.”

The Seeker sobbed under the shell’s assault. “Please… Please… I’m sorry… I don’t mean to… Please…”

“You’re weak.” Angel murmured. “I can make you strong. Give me your loyalty, and no one will ever be able to hurt you again.”

The Silver Seeker wept. “Please… Forgive me…”

The shell responded with a kick to his jaw that nearly knocked his lights out.

“He will never forgive you. He will never love you. No one can. Look at yourself. You’re garbage, scrap. You should have been melted down long ago. But I am you, and I know how you feel. Now, take my servo, and I will protect you and make you perfect.” Angel was close enough to kiss, so kiss he did, one white servo creeping down the battered Seeker’s crushed cockpit to where a fractured servo rested, stroking the clawed digits, encouraging them to grip.

“Yes…” The other seeker murmured into Angel’s lips and fastened his own to them, gripping the servo like a lifeline. “Please, make it all go away.”

Angel smirked into the kiss and covered the other with his frame, exposing his burning spark and mending the silver one with its energies. Servos wandering over the repairing frame, he smoothed out dented metal and lighted sensitive spots with pleasure.

The silver seeker, Angel supposed he would call him Scion, stood slowly and Angel regarded his creation. He was beautiful. They kissed again and Angel took Scion’s servo. “Come. I will show you what we are to do.”

Scion nodded and was led away with ease.


	105. NOW THIS IS UNCENSORED

Angel slid through the walls to where an injured and broken Seeker was lying against the wall. The silver creature, once a proud warrior, was now nothing but a broken little toy.

Angel smirked as he took in the broken and shaking creature. Kneeling beside him, invisible, he summoned out some of Unicron’s power. This one was weakened, cracked. He would be easy to turn to Angel’s master. 

Angel gripped the wall and murmured a few words. A shell, not unlike the one he had made for this Seeker’s counterpart, appeared in the corridor, only a few meters away. At a whisper from Angel, it approached the weeping Seeker. The shell of the convoy mech gripped the Seeker by his shoulders and raised him into the air. “On your pedes. We must be off.”

The Seeker tried to stand, but fell once again. “I cannot, Master. I cannot.”

The shell lifted him again. “You must. Gather some strength from inside that worthless frame of yours and come on. We must be out of here.”

There was a flare of spark-deep hurt from the Seeker. “Please, Master. I am trying. I promise I am.”

Angel smirked and leaned close, murmuring. “He doesn’t love you.”

There was a flare of recognition as the Shell dropped the Seeker again. The silver Seeker moaned and begged as the Shell started in with a beating.

“No one loves you.” Angel continued to whisper in the Seeker’s audial. “No one ever will, as useless and broken as you are.”

The Seeker sobbed under the shell’s assault. “Please… Please… I’m sorry… I don’t mean to… Please…”

“You’re weak.” Angel murmured. “I can make you strong. Give me your loyalty, and no one will ever be able to hurt you again.”

The Silver Seeker wept. “Please… Forgive me…”

The shell responded with a kick to his jaw that nearly knocked his lights out.

“He will never forgive you. He will never love you. No one can. Look at yourself. You’re garbage, scrap. You should have been melted down long ago. But I am you, and I know how you feel. Now, take my servo, and I will protect you and make you perfect.” Angel was close enough to kiss, so kiss he did, one white servo creeping down the battered Seeker’s crushed cockpit to where a fractured servo rested, stroking the clawed digits, encouraging them to grip.

“Yes…” The other seeker murmured into Angel’s lips and fastened his own to them, gripping the servo like a lifeline. “Please, make it all go away.”

Angel smirked into the kiss and covered the other with his frame, exposing his burning spark and mending the silver one with its energies. Servos wandering over the repairing frame, he smoothed out dented metal and lighted sensitive spots with pleasure. Unlacing the silver one’s codpiece, he dropped between his legs and tapped the spike housing. “One thing that has to go. You see, love, I don’t have one of these, and I can’t help but be jealous.”

The Silver Seeker was up on his elbows, watching, and a flash of fear entered his optics. “What are you going to do?”

Angel hummed and grasped the spike. “It won’t hurt.” His other servo went to the valve, dripping with lubricants, and began playing with it to distract the other. When the helm fell back with a groan, he twisted both servos and began setting a brutal pace with the other.

The silver one whimpered as his anatomy fell by the wayside, but screamed in pleasure a moment later as Angel began pistoning in and out of the tight, hot valve. His second servo, still wet with congealed energon, went to Angel’s own valve and set a similar pace across the anterior node.

Still, something seemed to be missing as both were stimulated, but neither approached overload.

Angel’s optics flashed to the shell, standing at a distance, and back to the silver Seeker. Their optics met and an understanding flashed between them. They were one and the same, after all. It was natural that they shared the same desires.

Angel sat up and beckoned the Shell close. It complied, coming to kneel between the two Seekers. With soft servos, they caressed it and Angel murmured a command. The shell grasped both in its arms and pulled them flush to its strong chassis.

The two Seekers went easily, caressing and opening panels. The shell’s pseudo-spark glowed dimly green in comparison to their own, white stars. The Shell dropped its helms to Angel’s vent fans on either side of his cockpit and its glossa slipped out, tracing them. Angel moaned and pressed into its touch.

The silver seeker, Angel supposed he would call him Scion, whimpered, obviously feeling bereft. Angel dropped a hand to his wings and pinched the tip, making him groan. 

The shell turned its attention to Scion after an appropriate time and Angel moved, straddling his lap and grinding against the spike there.

They both took their pleasure from the shell, using him like a frag toy and, when they had satisfaction, at a wordless signal, they dug their denta into its neckcables and ripped him open. Scion stood slowly and Angel regarded his creation. He was beautiful. They kissed again and Angel took Scion’s servo. “Come. I will show you what we are to do.”

Scion nodded and was led away with ease.


	106. Prime Universe

Arcee agreed to follow Orion’s lead, but she was sulky about it and reluctant.

Orion took charge almost immediately. “All right, what can we do to help you all that will have the maximum impact, Ratchet?”

“Well, if we’re ruling out completely ending the war, getting a copy of the Iacon database would be top of the list.” Ratchet spoke, ticking off ideas on each digit. “Interrupting Decepticon Energon mining would be secondary. Thanks to your little converter here,” He patted the device. “We’re no longer hurting for our own.”

Orion nodded. “Add destroying their new spacebridge or even capturing it to that list, though that might be another one of those things that’s just a little too big to handle at the moment.”

Bellatrix put in. “If we could take Megatron out, we could do some significant damage to your Decepticon cause.” 

“True, but Megatron is a tough glitch.” Ratchet shook his helm. “That might be another thing we can’t do in whatever time you have here.”

“Then it goes lower down on the list.” Orion agreed. “But we definitely know it’s possible. Our Carrier did it, after all.”

“It was oddly anticlimactic, if I recall correctly.” Regulus mused. “But nevertheless, badaft of our Carrier.”

“Shut up. Carrier proved he could take on the biggest and baddest, even when Megatron wasn’t around. Remember Tarn and Overlord?”

“Oh, I remember. I remember too well.” Regulus put a few servos to his intake to ward off purging.

“There we go.” Bellatrix grinned.


	107. In the Presence of a Dark God

Optronix was taken directly to Unicron’s spark when Angel and Scion found him. The two, deadly, creatures fawned over him as one of “their master’s finest servants.”

Still, Optronix found himself on his knees before the poisonously green spark. “Unicron, my Lord.” He greeted.

“Optronix, my faithful servant. Have you been satisfied with the power I have given you?”

“I have, my Lord.” The Matrix pulsed within his chest. “Though it doesn’t seem to be enough to defeat the Decepticons or to charm my love.”

“Mm… One of those is easily remedied. Angel?” Optronix turned to his creation and the eldritch creature stepped into his sparklight.

Angel gave Optronix a salacious grin. 

Optronix shuddered and turned back to Unicron, a question in his spark.

“Defend me against the invaders who seek to destroy me. Do it faithfully, and I will give Angel to you for your own.”

Optronix nodded, but the replacement… He cast a glance at the creepy Seeker and his follower, Scion. They stared at him with an odd look in their optics. He didn’t like it.


	108. Visions in Pain

Starscream and Optimus finally sat down for a rest after cycles of walking. The air felt strangely acidic and it stank even worse than it had before. The Seeker leaned up against his mate and his wings vibrated gently, soothing both into restless recharge as Optimus caressed his mate’s cockpit.

And Starscream began to dream.

In his dream, he saw many things. His children, with accomplishments and honors heaped all around them. Optimus beckoning him to berth, which would have been a pleasant image, but for the fact that he had Megatron’s frame and was recognizable only by his optics.

He saw dark and light warring together behind his eyes. He saw worlds, destroyed from the actions of driven mechs. 

He saw a delicate balance play out, again and again. 

And then, he saw his family, but they were sparks alone. Disembodied and held back from rest by Unicron’s terrible powers. They clustered together like frightened quail as they were wracked with suffering. There was no comfort, not even in each other, but they held together all the same.

He woke crying out and holding onto Optimus more fiercely than he ever had in his life.


	109. Reistance

Star sang softly to Betelgeuse as they moved through the tunnels. “We’re going to be all right, baby.” He told the sparkling.

Betelgeuse squirmed in his cockpit and rested against Star, whimpering softly. 

Star comforted him as he was drawn forwards. “It’s going to be all right.”

Suddenly, he stopped stock still. “What are you?”

Angel smiled back at him. “I’m you, Star.”

Star warily took in the Seeker before him and shook his helm. “No, you’re nothing like me.”

“Of course I am, darling.” Angel swooped close and pressed a kiss to Star’s lipplates. Star flinched back from the intrusion. “I’m you, with a little more time, a little more strength, and a lot more pain in my past.”

“We’re nothing alike. You look like me, you aren’t me.” Star stepped back. “Stay away.”

“Oh, my darling little Seeker. What are you even doing here? You’re a pacifist, darling, with a sparkling in your cockpit no less. You should be at home.”

“I was brought here against my will. If I had a choice, I would gladly go home.”

“How lucky for you that I can take you there then, Star! Just… give me your servo, and we’ll be off.” Star smirked and offered his own.

Star balked. “No, I don’t trust you as far as I can throw you.”

“Ooo… What a pity…” Angel murmured. “I guess you’ll have to die then, Star. I am so sorry.” He dove in for another kiss and then tendrils sprang up from the floor, oozing purple poison. Star yelped and began dodging them, running off down the corridor and transforming to fly.

Angel gave another smirk. The tentacles would catch the pretty little bird in time. In the meanwhile, he had business with the darling conjuxes. So close and yet so far. 

Scion looked after Star and shook his helm. “Fool.”

“Indeed.” Angel turned to Scion and lazily embraced him. “Why don’t you go find your past counterpart and make him an offer he can’t refuse, hmm?”

Scion nodded. “Indeed, Master. I will take care of them.” He kissed Angel, equally lazy, and faded into the walls. He was learning quickly, Angel was so proud.


	110. Shattered Glass

Rodimus squeezed Rigel’s servo. “You were right.” He murmured. “Everyone is tired of fighting. Even Prowl is.”

“Of course. Millenia of war will do that to you.” Rigel murmured, caressing Rodimus’s chestplates. “How’s the sparklet?”

“Perfectly healthy and lively.” Rodimus answered, kissing Rigel. “And yours?”

“The same.” Rigel smiled, nuzzling into Rodimus. “I knew you could do it. Now you just have to sign the peace treaty.”

“Yes.” Rodimus agreed. “And it’s all thanks to you.”

“You’d have figured it out eventually.” Rigel caressed his lover. 

“No, Boirdy, it was all you, and I love you for that.”

Rigel smiled and kissed Rodimus again. “I know you do. I love you too.”


	111. In Sinbad's Cave

Starscream and Optimus looked up at their surroundings and found themselves in a veritable treasure trove. “Optimus? What are these?” Starscream reached out, caressing a sword hilt with a large, ruby in the pommel. 

“Don’t touch them.” Optimus released Starscream’s servo as he marveled at an array of sacred swords. “We don’t know if they’re a trap or not…”

A scream met their ears and they whirled about to find Star barreling towards them out of the darkness, chased by vibrantly glowing tendrils. As they watched, one reached up and clutched his wing. Starscream raised his null ray, aiming it at the tendril, but it had no effect.

“We don’t have a choice!” Starscream grabbed the ruby hilt and pulled it out in one sweep, racing towards the tendrils.

Prime flung his servo out and gripped a blessed blade, joining his mate in his mad rush.

Moving quickly, they cut each tentacle off below the purple poison. Starscream dropped down beside Star and dug in his subspace for an emergency aid kit that habit compelled him to carry.

Star looked up, panting and gasping in pain, as Starscream applied temporary plating. “Starscream…” He opened his cockpit, revealing Betelgeuse.

Starscream gave a squeal and scooped his little one up and out, sobbing in joy. “Betelgeuse!”

Optimus dropped to his knees beside Starscream and touched his shoulders, peering to get a good look at their son.

Betelgeuse was more like his Creator than Starscream, a full convoy mech, though running a little small, but he had Starscream’s paint and just a hint of silver that Starscream had declared came from his Creators. Geribussy, a full Seeker, was black with silver decals all over her. If her grandcreator had lived through the war, she would have been his exact match.

Optimus tickled Betelgeuse’s nasal vent and made him sneeze. Starscream pressed kisses all over his little helm and then tucked him into his cockpit, safe and snug away from the bad air.

Starscream and Optimus took care of Star’s injury and got the other Seeker on his feet. “Are you all right? That was nasty-looking.” Starscream commented.

“It’s fine. Just painful, not really damaging.” Star looked back down the tunnel. “I have good news and bad news.”

“You do? What is it?” Optimus questioned as they walked back into the chamber of treasures. 

“We’re not alone. That’s the good news. The bad news is that we’re trapped in here with two crazy Seekers who seem to be acolytes of Unicron or something.” Star explained his encounter.

Starscream’s mouth became grim. “We need to assume that the others are here as well, if you’re here. We should take swords for them as well. They seem to work.”

Star refused the offered blade as Starscream and Optimus gathered sacred blades for their counterparts. “No, not even for this.”

“Star.” Starscream sat beside him and continued to offer the rapier. “You don’t have to use it on Angel and Scion, just on the traps they throw at you.”

“Starscream.” Star lowered his voice. “I think we’re inside someone. That makes these ‘traps’ part of a living being. I can’t harm another, not even to save myself.”

Starscream was silent for a moment and nodded. “Then you have to accept that your principles will make you a liability in this case.”

“I accept that. Take care of yourself and your sparkling, Starscream.” Star folded his servos.

“All right.” Starscream stood up. “I’ll try and find something that isn’t a weapon. Maybe there’s some armor somewhere.” He went off into the shadows while Optimus studied the inscription on one of his chosen blades.

Star sat and worried for them all.


	112. Illusions Broken

Prime sat down. “Take a rest, Starscream.” He gently laid the shell of his Silver Seeker against the wall and curled his shoulders in on himself, stretching. 

The shell crept close and laid his helm in Prime’s lap, purring when Prime’s servo fell gently on the back of the helm and stroked there. 

“Master?” The sweet, submissive tone was still in the shell’s voice. “Is there anything you require of me?” He spoke the verb with a sensual tone.

“No, Starscream.” Prime shuddered. “I just need to rest. Please, rest as well.”

The shell crawled into his lap and leaned on his windshield. Prime’s servos went to the small of its back as it looped its arms around his neck. The shell began humming softly as it prepared to cycle down and Prime listened to the aimless melody, allowing it to push him off the edge and into recharge.

He dreamed that there was a corpse laying on his chassis. No, worse than a corpse. Something never alive. Something made of evil and born from illusions.

He jolted back to reality and found the shell still clinging to him. With firm servos, Prime pried the shell off and looked at it, really looked.

“Master?” The Shell questioned, stretching, and turning its doll’s optics on him.

Prime flung the shell from him and scrambled back, getting to his pedes. “What are you?” He yelped.

“I’m yours, Master.” The Shell whimpered, wings flattening. 

“No, no, you’re not Starscream. You’re not anything, you’re just- just a shell!” 

The shell howled in despair and scuttled at Prime like a crab, faster than it should have been able to with Starscream’s injuries. 

Prime aimed his cannon at it, but found himself unable to fire. Turning, he ran from the thing as it came after him, wailing all the way.


	113. Prime Universe

Bellatrix and Bumblebee were scouting the energon mine they had found.

“What do you see, Bee?” Bellatrix soared gracefully over the area, keeping her scans open for any flying attackers.

Bumblebee whistled and clicked over the radio.

“That’s good.” Bellatrix commed Orion. “Bee says that the change of the guard happens every six cycles.”

“Good. We’ll attack after the next one. Hopefully, there will be enough chaos that we’ll be able to get in, plant the charges, and get out.” Orion responded. “Did you get all that, Arcee? Bulkhead? Regulus?”

“Got it, boss.” Bulkhead responded over the commlink. Arcee harrumphed and Regulus grunted.

“Orion, I think I see Soundwave down there.” Regulus finally checked in. “And there’s a lot of fuzz on our signal if you know what I mean.”

“You think this comm has been hacked?”

“I’m pretty darn certain of it, and at my position… Well, there was a landslide and I’m a bit of a sitting duck right now.”

“Oh, Primus, Regulus… Can you get out?”

“Not without being seen, and I think Soundwave is triangulating on me.” 

“There’s nothing for it.” Bellatrix sighed. “We’ll have to attack now.”

Bumblebee twittered and whistled.

“I know it’s the changing of the guard, little buddy, but we can’t leave Regulus in the lurch.” Bulkhead responded. “Let’s get into position and see if we can get to Regulus without engaging.”

Soundwave broke the line suddenly, and a squadron of flying vehicons took to the air. They triangulated on Regulus’s last position with a sudden speed that Bellatrix could hardly believe.

“Nope. Nope, nope, nope, nope… Not letting the nightmare fuel get me. I’m outta here, GLITCHES!” Regulus transformed to root mode and began climbing back into the treeline.

“Regulus!” Orion called over the comms and groaned.

Bellatrix, however, realized what Regulus was effectively serving as. “Orion! Arcee and I will go after Regulus! CHARGE!”

Orion caught on as well. “Arcee, go with Bella.”

Arcee rolled her optics and transformed, racing after them. Bellatrix shot after her brother and his attackers from above.

Orion and the rest of the team fell on the mine and the remaining vehicons at once.

Satisfied, Bellatrix flew low, almost directly over Arcee, and opened fire on the vehicons ahead.

This was the acid test of their little team.


	114. Shell By NateWantsToBattle Great Song for this Fic

Optimus and Star looked up as they heard a wail coming down the corridors. Prime came into view, running from something that was scuttling after him. Optimus yelped in alarm as the… thing. That was a good word for what he was seeing. The thing came into view. 

The shell was coming apart, dissolving, and it hadn’t been designed to stand up to scrutiny from anyone but Prime in the first place. Star leapt up onto the ledge he had been sitting on with a shriek and Optimus threw Prime a glowing sword.

Prime gripped the golden hilt and whirled on the shell, stabbing it through the back and pinning it to the floor. It still lived, gruesomely writhing and whimpering as it tried to get to Prime.

Prime stepped back again, aghast. Optimus, careful to keep out of reach, approached and lifted his sword, striking downwards quickly. Star averted his optics, but Prime couldn’t look away. The shell’s helm rolled. 

“What was that?” Optimus stared down at the empty shell in aghast horror.

“A shell. A fake, sent to confuse me.” Prime looked around. “Where are we?”

“Some kind of weapons room.” Optimus explained. “Starscream went looking for armor.” He gaped as the shell dissolved around the blade. Nothing was left except for the sword itself. 

Star brought Prime up to speed on what had happened to all of them. “I think… Prime, I think we’re inside Unicron.”

“That’s impossible.” Prime didn’t quite scoff. 

Optimus shook his helm. “I’ve seen so much scrap in the past vorn that I’d believe anything. What should we do?”

“Stick together.” Star spoke softly. “This place will feed on our solitude.”

“Speaking of sticking together, where did you say your conjux went?” Prime questioned Optimus.

“Starscream is just-“ Optimus turned, optics scanning. “- Nowhere in sight. We have to find him!” He began walking in the direction Starscream had gone.

“Wait. I have to go back.” Prime pointed in the opposite direction. “I have to find my Starscream.”

Star shook his helm. “No, this is a bad idea. We can’t split up. Prime, come with us and we’ll find your Starscream after we get Optimus’s.”

Prime shook his helm. “I’ve put too many things before my Starscream. I can’t delay finding him any longer.”

“But my Starscream has Betelgeuse. I have to find them before something terrible happens.” Optimus protested.

Prime looked at Star. “Go with him, Star. I’m wise to this place now. I know its tricks.” 

Star gave a frustrated little cry. “You’re both idiots!” 

Prime nodded. “Perhaps.” Taking the sword back up, the convoy turned and disappeared back the way he came.

Optimus and Star exchanged glances. “I suppose that leaves us together.” Optimus commented.

“Yes, but as soon as we find Starscream, we’re all going after them.” Star asserted.

“Of course. Right after we find Starscream and Betelgeuse.” Optimus agreed. Together, the two mechs went after the other Seeker.


	115. Pax and Optronix

Pax trailed after the bright spark until he came out in a chamber with a poisonously glowing green spark hanging before him. The white spark bobbed in the energon line. Pax placed a servo over it, felt affection and strength flowing from it. Then, the energon in the line seemed to boil and the spark struggled, bobbing and moving about as it avoided what seemed to be worms that captured and bound it up. Unlike the hundreds of other, colorful sparks, it was buried deep into the walls, not displayed.

“No!” Pax cried out, reaching for the spark, but it was gone before he could touch it.

Then, a wave of dark energy passed over him and he turned back to the green spark. “Unicron.” He growled.

Unicron blazed at him. “Pax. I knew that hellion would lead you here. He has such faith in you.” The spark seemed to shift, showing Pax an image of Scarlet. “But it is a faith in vain.”

“You. I should have known it was you.”

“Guilty as charged, Pax. You see, there is nothing you have that I cannot take away.” Unicron chuckled and tendrils lashed out from the wall, binding Pax to it. “You see, Optronix? This is the truth of love. It is weakness.”

Optronix strode out from behind Unicron’s spark and he and Pax regarded each other.

Pax spoke. “I often wondered what I would look like, if I had been a Decepticon. I suppose this is as close as I can get to knowing.”

“Do not compare me to those simpering fools.” Optronix replied sharply.

“Are they the fools? You had everything anyone could have ever wanted, and you threw it away.” Pax shook his helm.

“I had nothing. I was weak.” Optronix hissed. “Now I am strong, and so have everything.”

Pax huffed an ex-vent. “You keep telling yourself that, Einstein.”

Optronix snarled and lashed out, punching Pax hard enough to dent his mask. 

Pax shook his helm again and shot the other a look of pity that only enraged him more and he let loose against the bound and unresisting convoy.


	116. Starscream Alone

Starscream found himself alone with a jolt. It seemed almost as if he had fallen asleep and just kept walking. Considering how little rest he had gotten, thanks to his horrible dream, it wouldn’t surprise him if he had. However, when he turned back to go and find his mate and Star, he found himself facing two other mechs. Other Seekers.

“Who are you?” He questioned, though he had an awful feeling he knew.

Angel approached, Scion following soon after. They circled Starscream like delicate koi fish. “Hello, Sibling.” Angel smiled. “Have you come to join us?”

“Of course not.” Starscream responded. “If you want, though, you can join me.”

“Oh, why would we do that?” Scion murmured, pressing close to Star’s back. “What do you have that we don’t?”

Starscream knew this game. He had played it, upon occasion, especially before the war during his exotic dancing phase, though he had never gone far with it. He pressed back into Scion, purring with his vocalizer. “Oh, I don’t know… a life. Love.”

Scion stilled, then slid like oil over Starscream’s wings and away. “No one can love us, Starscream.”

Angel shifted inwards and took up Scion’s position, pressing his cockpit to Starscream’s and preening his fans. “Especially not the Prime. He’s too… perfect, Starscream. He’s too good.” Angel pressed a kiss to Starscream’s lipplates.

“You’re wrong.” Starscream shifted, pressing back into Angel. “Optimus loves me. I know it.”

“Do you?” Angel questioned. “Do you really? Where is he then, Starscream? Why has he let you out of his sight?”

“I left his sight because he does not control me.” Starscream murmured, dropping his lips to the other Seeker’s audials and pressed a kiss there. “A love that requires me to be in his sight at all times is not a love at all.”

Angel hissed. “You are very strong, Starscream.”

“I know.” Starscream smiled. “It’s proved, every day.” He shifted back from Angel. “You could have that strength too.”

Angel shook his helm. “So foolish, Starscream. Look at where you stand.”

Starscream looked down, brows raised. The floor gave out underneath him and he was briefly bathed in acid as he fell into Unicron’s stomach. Shrieking, he landed on an island in the middle of what seemed to be a sea of acid. With a leap, he dodged more dripping liquid and felt something dripping down his back. His servos went to the place where his wings had been and found only slag. 

At least his cockpit hadn’t been breached, the air was far too acidic for him to allow it to touch his sparkling, but the acid in the air was bound to eat through his filters soon anyway. They were both going to die there.

Angel’s laughter met his audials and he looked up. “So you see? Your strength is truly weakness. You should have taken my offer, Starscream, as Scion did.” He petted Scion’s wings.

“Please!” Starscream wailed, servos going to his cockpit. “If you must end me, at least take my sparkling from here. He is innocent.”

Angel fixed him with a look that would freeze magma and waved a servo. The hole began closing. “That is a crime in and of itself.”

Starscream reached upwards helplessly as the hole sealed, leaving him and his sparkling in that deadly room.


	117. A Team Effort

Bellatrix and Arcee transformed into their root modes and leapt into the fight together. Bella was more skilled than the two-wheeler, especially in hand-to-hand combat, but there was no denying the other femme was deadly.

Regulus and Soundwave were tied up in a match together. Regulus was avoiding Soundwave’s tentacles with difficulty and holding his own. He had no need of them at the moment and they cleaned house on the vehicons.

Bellatrix and Arcee, in a twist that surprised both of them, found that they had a complimentary battle rhythm. When Bellatrix struck out with her swords, Arcee was there to cover her with her blasters. Arcee back-kicked a vehicon towards Bellatrix, who sliced him in half. They tore through the soldiers together, as in sync as sisters would be. 

Regulus and Soundwave were duking it out with punches, slices, and cannon shots. The tank had all the muscle mass of his Sire and the subtlety of his Carrier. He grabbed Soundwave’s tentacles when they came after him and tied them around a tree. It took Soundwave a few moments to untangle them, which allowed Regulus to pounce on the other mech and deliver a face-plate cracking punch. 

When Soundwave was untangled, he found himself facing three deadly mechs without his vehicon support. The Decepticon TIC wisely chose the better part of valor.

Arcee and Bellatrix panted. Bellatrix turned to the two-wheeler. “You did a good job.” She told her.

“Thanks… You weren’t so bad yourself.” Arcee told her counterpart. “Let’s get back to the mine and see how the others are doing.

There was an explosion and the comms crackled to life. “Mission completed! Pull out and get to the rendezvous, we’re pulling out!”

“That answers that.” Bellatrix and the other two transformed and shot back towards the rendezvous point. As they retreated, Arcee and Bellatrix came to a silent truce.


	118. Show Me

Prime called out for Starscream as he wandered Unicron’s labyrinthine insides. Watching, Scion and Angel picked their moment to strike with care.

Prime froze when he saw Scion. “Starscream? Is that you?”

“You could say that.” Scion strode forwards. Angel appeared behind Prime and slammed him into a wall. Tentacles bound the convoy in place. “But I am something… so very different now.”

Prime took in Scion’s appearance. “You look very different.” He gravely stated. “What have you done?”

“I? I was rescued, revived, and remade perfect.” Scion gestured downwards at himself. “And by the time we are done here, you will know the full extent of my…. Upgrade.”

Prime shook his helm. “Starscream…”

Angel smirked. “You can have him all to yourself, Scion. Have fun.” He dropped a kiss on Scion’s scarlet crest and melted away on his business. There was yet one set who required his attentions.

Scion smirked and turned to Prime, danger in his optics. “Well, well, well… How the tables turn, Prime.”

Prime didn’t struggle against Angel’s bindings. “Starscream… Sweetscream, you don’t have to do this.”

“On the contrary, I do.” One of Scion’s razor sharp digits tickled under Prime’s chin. “You see, you’re here to kill my master, and I just can’t allow that. I finally have everything I ever wanted and no one is going to take that from me.”

“Starscream, Angel doesn’t love you.” Prime tried to reach out to him, but the binds held him fast. 

“I know.” Scion smiled sadly. “He said so himself, but we are one and the same and he takes care of me because of that.” He stroked the Prime’s faceplates with a chilling sort of gentleness. “You could join us, and we would care for you the same.”

“I don’t want to be cared for, Starscream. I want to be loved. The same way I love you.” 

“You could never love me. No one like you could.” Scion hissed in Prime’s audial. Claws dug into his windshield, cutting lines into the glass.

“Of course I could.” Prime gasped out and he nuzzled Scion’s crest. “You’re beautiful, Starscream. I have always loved you. From the day we met, you owned my spark.”

Scion clenched his servos in sensitive wiring, Prime fought the groans. “You’re a liar…! You, you hurt me…”

“Yes.” Prime gasped out. “Yes, I did. And I am sorry, but I had to stop you… from hurting others…” He twisted and leaned out, pressing into Scion’s cockpit. “I had to keep you from becoming… Megatron.”

Scion sobbed softly into his chestplates. “I was never going to be Megatron. I’m not good enough. I’m not strong. I’m not even smart. I’m just worthless, scrap. I don’t know what you see in me.”

“I see a remarkably enduring, surprisingly tender, and ultimately worthwhile Seeker. The fastest of your kind. Faster than any other flyer to take to the air.” Prime dropped a kiss on Scion’s helm.

Scion shuddered, sobbing into him. “Please…” He begged without being sure what he was begging for.

“I love you, Sweetscream.” Optimus assured him, bending his helm to capture his lipplates. “And it’s about time you realized why.”

Scion’s claws turned in on Prime’s bindings and they fell away. Free, Prime embraced the slim, silver Seeker. It must have been such a relief to the other not to feel any pain, and it gave Prime a chance to admire Starscream as he was meant to be: Perfection in every way.

“Tell me why.” Scion whispered. Red optics locked on blue. “Make me know, really and truly.”

So, Prime showed him, at length and in several positions against the walls and on the floor, exactly how and why he loved him, using his memories, spark, and frame in equal measure.


	119. Lean on Me

Angel approached Silver and Orion on his own. 

“We’ve been wandering for hours, Orion. We have to rest.” Silver was saying.

“I don’t think it would be a good idea to stop. I feel as if we are being hunted.” Orion replied.

“Orion, I don’t think I can walk any longer. I wasn’t built for this and my pedes are killing me.” Silver’s heels were sticking in the soft floor, making every step a challenge.

Angel frowned as Orion turned back and lifted Silver off his pedes with a squawk of surprise. These two would be difficult to manipulate. They were not intimate and their emotions were less tangled, but they stood nearly shoulder-to-shoulder never the less. He would have to leave them to his master.

The white Seeker was absorbed back into the walls with a glare at them as they continued on, unmolested and unaware of how close they had been to danger.


	120. Hanky Warning

Scion took Prime’s servo and led him through Unicron, towards the spark at the center.

Suddenly, a familiar, creepy voice, met their audials. “Well, well, well… It seems you didn’t need to kill him after all. Tell me, Scion, are you bringing him to our Master for a baptism in his energy?”

Scion squeezed the Prime’s servo and approached his master. “Of course, Angel. I believe he has seen the light, as the saying goes.”

Angel purred in surprised pleasure. “Oh, my… Of course, that’s wonderful news. I underestimated you, Scion. It will not happen again.” He smiled wickedly at Prime. “Perhaps when my master gives me to Optronix, he will give Scion to you. Of course, that is what you want…” He approached Prime and tweaked his chin, staring into blue optics.

“Of course.” Prime answered stiffly, not liking this other Seeker’s touch.

Scion pulled his sword out of its sheath and attacked Angel with a quick, precise strike, penetrating him straight through the spark. However, the dark sword had no effect on the reconstructed mech and Angel flailed about, grabbing Scion by the neck and throwing him into a corner. Prime was also tossed back and away as the dark Seeker rounded on his creation.

“Scion?” Angel hissed as he repelled him. “You betray me?”

“I am told it is my nature.” Scion replied, getting to his pedes with difficulty.

“Indeed, it seems so, but I think you have forgotten that I gave you what you have, and I can take it away.” Angel stripped Scion’s repairs and the immortal energies from him, letting the Seeker fall to the floor of the cavern. “And even what you had is not safe from me.”

One of Starscream’s servos went to his spark chamber. “Stay back! Stay back from me!” He cried to Prime, holding out a servo as the convoy mech made to rush forwards. Inside his cockpit, the device that Optronix had planted went off. 

Angel laughed as Scion gave a cry and Prime a wail of despair. He dissolved back into the wall before Prime could even think about trying to stop him.

As the explosion faded, Prime rushed to the crumpled, silver frame, partially buried in the crumbled remains of one of Unicron’s bones and gathered the slim Seeker into his arms. “Starscream?” He murmured to the partially-offline Seeker. “Starscream, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Starscream caressed his mask with a trembling servo. “What are you sorry for?” He dropped his claws to the hole blasted in his chassis. “The other one… planted the bomb.”

“I didn’t save you. I’m sorry. I promised… I promised I’d save you.” Optimus lifted the Seeker’s drooping helm to his lips, kissing the red crest and cupping the small frame against his own. He could feel Starscream’s EM field weakening. 

“Tcha.” Starscream muttered. “Never make promises… like that… You can’t… save the universe, Prime.” He stirred briefly and lolled back against the windshield. “You’re only… one mech…” It hurt to speak, Prime could feel it.

“Don’t speak, Starscream. Save your energy. It’s going to be all right. You’re going to be fine.”

Starscream hissed a laugh. “There’s a hole… in my spark… Prime.” He murmured. “Unless you’re offering… to fill it…” He grunted in agony and Prime patted his wings, attempting to soothe the battered mech.

“Shhh… Shh… stay with me, Sweetscream. Stay with me.” Prime murmured to him.

“Star… baby…” Starscream muttered. “One of your… counterparts calls me… that… you’re all ridiculous…”

“I’ll call you anything if it makes you stay with me.” Prime rocked the flyer. “Come on, stay with me. It’s going to be all right.”

Starscream chuffed something that might have been laughter, but turned into a burble. Prime forced himself to peel the Seeker from his shoulder and found that smears of energon surrounded his intake. His vents had finally flooded and his bright optics were flickering. He was moments from spark failure.

Prime lowered his helm and kissed the energon-smeared lipplates. “Goodnight, Sweetscream. I love you.”

The Seeker’s vents made a last, shuddering attempt to cycle and his optics died. A dull, grey overtone spread from his outer extremeties to his chassis. The scarlet optics were the last to tarnish and the beautiful Seeker who had stolen Prime’s spark was no more. Prime gently lifted two fingers to the optics and closed them. Nestling the Seeker close again, he murmured. “No one can hurt you anymore.”


	121. You're Stupid

Orion and Silver continued walking through Unicron’s body. Silver lifted his helm, teeking. “Orion, the air ahead feels heavy. I don’t think we should continue in that direction.”

Orion stopped and let Silver down. “I’ll go ahead and scout it, try and find out what it is.”

“Oh, no you don’t!” Silver gripped his arm. “We’re going together or not at all, but if it turns out to be dangerous, we’re turning back. No arguments.”

Orion agreed and they forged on. Silver finally teeked the acid in the air and balked. “Orion, it’s acid. We can’t go any farther or it will start to corrode our intakes.”

Orion took a breath, tasting the air. “You’re right. It does seem tangy. We should go back.”

Suddenly, a cry for help met their audials. 

The mechs looked at each other and Silver sighed. “You want to go check it out.”

Orion nodded. “Uh-huh.” 

Silver shuttered his optics. “In spite of the poison in the air.”

“Uh-huh.”

“And the likelihood of liquid acid going forwards.”

“Uh-huh.”

Silver sighed deeply. “Fine, but let’s make it quick.”

They forged ahead, walking together.


	122. Never Say Never

Star and Optimus came across Prime at a junction. The other mech was building a barrow over Scion’s offlined frame out of the rubble that had come from Unicron’s bone. 

“Prime?” Star called to the convoy mech.

Prime turned. “Star.” He stood and gestured down at the barrow. “I found my Starscream.”

“I can see that. Do you… Do you need any help?”

Optimus hung back. Clearly, there was something between the two that he was not part of.

“No.” Prime shook his head, kneeling again and placing a few more of the pieces. “I’m almost done.”

“Prime.” Star approached the grieving mech.

“Yes, Star?” Prime questioned, laying a last “stone” into place on the mound.

“All hope isn’t lost yet.” Star placed his servo on Prime’s kibble.

“How can you say that?” Prime gestured to the barrow he had built over Starscream’s broken frame. “It’s over, Star. I… I accept that.”

“Prime, if Orion is your past, and you his future, then your destinies are intertwined.” Star shrugged. “I won’t pretend to know everything, but… I get the feeling that, when you get back, at least something will have changed. Perhaps enough will have changed that… that you can still have your happy ending.”

Prime took a moment to mull that thought over. His optics lit in realization, following a pattern of logic that Star had. “Of course… If Orion succeeds in wooing his own Starscream, when I return to my timestream, the events that led to Starscream’s catatonia will have been changed or even erased.”

Star smiled. “With luck, you might not even remember them or the memories will fade.”

Prime took the Seeker’s servo and kissed it. “Thank you, Star.”

Star smiled. “Always glad to be of service.”

Optimus cleared his intake. “I hate to break the moment, but Starscream is still missing.” 

Prime nodded. “Of course. We’ll go look for him at once.” He turned back to the barrow briefly. “Good-bye, Sweetscream. I’ll- I’ll see you soon.”

Star ran his servo over Prime’s comfortingly and the party made its way off.


	123. Bad Guys Shouldn't Monologue

Angel arrived back at Unicron’s spark to find Optronix still abusing Pax. “What is going on?”

Optronix turned to Angel. “Amusing myself.”

Pax lifted his helm and examined Angel. “Star…?”

“No, Angel.” Angel introduced himself shortly with a tight voice.

“Oh…” Pax murmured. “You look awful.”

“I’ve been through a bit of a mess.” Angel turned to Unicron. “Scion has betrayed us. I have dealt with him.”

Unicron’s spark pulsed over Angel, fixing the hole in his cockpit that Scion had left. “Thank you, Master.” The white Seeker murmured.

Pax rolled his optics between them and shook his helm. “Both of you, then. I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised.”

Angel whirled on him. “Is it wrong to wish to be protected by something greater than you? Something real?”

“I believe that by choosing to serve evil, we become evil ourselves.” Pax responded. “No matter our intentions.”

Angel’s wings flicked in dismissal and he ignored Pax. “What would you have me do, Master?”

Unicron’s spark pulsed and a sword appeared between them. Angel grasped it reverently. “Thank you, Master.” He turned to Optronix. “This is a poisoned blade. Even a nick is deadly to the frame, but keeps the spark alive.” He smirked at the blade and bowed to Unicron. “Thank you for entrusting me with this weapon, Master.”

Unicron’s spark pulsed over Angel again and the Seeker purred under his attention. The sparks that lined the walls blazed towards the rapier.

“What if you get them through the spark?” Pax questioned, sounding bored. Ultimate weaponry. Typical.

“Instant death, but the spark energy would corrode the blade.” Angel sheathed the rapier with great care and the sparks blazed again. He shook a digit at them. “Naughty, naughty… This blade isn’t for you.”

“Could it kill Unicron?” Pax idly queried.

“Of course, which is why it is such an honor that my master entrusts me with it.” Angel cooed.

Pax nodded and wondered how he was going to get this information to the rest of his friends.


	124. Salvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All right, confession time.
> 
> This is almost the end. I wrote a lot of this stuff ahead, so... Tomorrow at the latest, Hope and Despair will be finished.
> 
> Cast your votes for which story I work on next and... thank you all so much for being with me through this. It means so much that you love this story.

Silver and Orion finally found themselves beside what looked like a sea of acid. The voice crying out came from somewhere near the center.

“Can you see who’s calling?” Orion questioned.

Silver blinked his watering optics. “A little… I think it’s a mech…”

“Help!” The voice cried again, plaintive.

“How can we reach him?” Orion asked Silver.

Silver shook his helm. “There’s no way a convoy could get to him, but a Seeker could.” He sighed. “I’ll be right back.” With that, he took off and flew over the acid.

What he found on the island was a surprise to say the least. “Who are you?” He questioned the partially-melted mech.

“Starscream. And you?” Starscream replied.

“Silver.” Silver took in Starscream’s slagged wings and took note of the sparkling. “How are we going to get you back?”

“I don’t know. I don’t dare fly. Not with my wings…” He trailed off, not wanting to speak of the injury.

Silver turned back to the ocean of acid, taking in a series of small islands not unlike the one they were on. “I can’t carry you, not all the way at least, but if we jump…” He nodded. “Let me get behind you and help me with your thrusters.”

Starscream agreed and they leapt. It was an awkward, short flight that ended in a sprawl barely on the small lump they were aiming for. They caught their breaths, set up again, and leapt for the next one like a deadly game of leap frog. 

At last, they sprawled at Orion’s pedes. Orion grabbed both Seekers and dragged them away from the acid. “Starscream?”

“You know him?” Silver questioned, getting to his pedes. 

“I do.” Orion briefly introduced the two. “Where’s Optimus?”

“He’s here. So is Star and there are two angels of Unicron, I think. In fact, I suspect that everyone is here.” Starscream explained the situation and offered Orion a blessed sword. 

Orion accepted the weapon. “Well, let’s find them then.”

“Agreed.” Starscream and Silver fell out, each keeping a servo on Orion’s arm. “And don’t get separated or lost.”

With that, they forged on ahead.


	125. All Together Now

Optimus ran to Starscream as soon as they spotted each other. “Starscream!”

“Optimus!” Starscream winced as the convoy hugged him. “Careful… Wings-“

Optimus held Starscream away from him, taking in the damage. “Starscream… What happened?”

“I was dumped into a lake of acid. I’m all right, so is Betelgeuse. I was able to keep my cockpit sealed.” Starscream coughed. “But my filters are a little corroded right now.”

Optimus more gently embraced him. “I’m sorry.” 

Orion and Prime nodded to each other and Prime greeted Silver, but was unusually quiet otherwise.

“What happened?” Orion questioned Star.

“His Starscream is dead.” Star explained. “Angel, an acolyte of Unicron, killed him.”

“Oh.” Orion cast a glance over at Silver and gulped.

“Yes, but I think… if you manage to succeed with Silver, you could change the timestream enough to save him.”

Orion nodded. “I’ll certainly try.”

Silver narrowed his optics at them. 

They turned down the corridors. “I have the feeling we’re not far from the heart of this mess.” Star murmured. “Everyone, stay together. We can’t get separated. Not now.”

There was a murmur of agreement and the mechs made a chain, holding each other’s servos. Prime and Star led the way, the rest following.


	126. Face-Off

They found themselves in a chamber where a poisonous green spark hung in the middle of a room decorated with hundreds of disembodies sparks. A misery seemed to set into them all as they looked around the chamber. 

Angel and Optronix strode around the spark in the center, Angel was wielding the poisoned rapier, Optronix had his cannons out.

Pax called out from his position. “Don’t let him hit you with the sword! It’s lethal on contact!”

“Pax!” Star waved. “We wondered where you were!”

“Hi, Star. Yeah, I was led here by one of these sparks.” Pax gestured with his helm. “And then promptly tied up. You all know we’re inside Unicron, right?”

“We figured it out.” Optimus called, edging towards Pax, sword in one servo, cannon in the other.

Angel snapped. “Enough talking.”

“Indeed.” Prime replied, stepping forwards. “Angel is mine, stay back!” He called to the others.

“Agreed.” Starscream called back.


	127. Angel, Angel, What Have You Done?

Prime and Angel squared off for their deadly dance. Prime took a defensive stance, wary of the poisoned blade 

Angel laughed as Prime countered his sallies. “You’re a good swordsman, Prime! But all the skill in the world can’t save you from me. Not even that blessed blade can. I am the avatar of Unicron!”

“You are not a creature of evil, Starscream. You are a broken, twisted puppet. Turn that sword away from me and cut your strings.” Prime made a last attempt to reach the Seeker. He owed it to the Matrix, to his principles, to try and save the pitiful creature, though his spark raged against the murderer who had deactivated his love before his optics.

Angel’s servo trembled as he kept the long, thin rapier between them. “Don’t come any closer or I’ll unzip you from stem to sternum.”

Prime caught the rapier on his own blade as he sallied forwards and sent it flying. The poisoned sword lodged itself in the wall and stuck there, quivering. It speared a spark that was released with a shriek of gratitude.

“No!” Angel cried as Prime came forwards. Desperately, he raised his servos and tendrils snaked up from the ground, but Prime cut them down. Unicron’s angel fell to his knees before the dark god’s spark. “Help me, Master!”

Unicron’s spark pulsed in anger and the former Seeker bowed his helm, wings drooping and shoulders shaking. “I am sorry, Master. I am a failure.” Enertears dripped from his optics. He turned to Prime. “End me. I am a failure at everything I try. I could not save my world. I abandoned my true love and could not protect his replacement. I deserve your wrath. I don’t deserve to live. Just end me, I beg you.”

Prime stepped close to Angel and gently aimed his sword, arm moving through a practice swing. The weeping Seeker’s crimes were born of madness, not malice, and he did not deserve to suffer.

To his credit, Angel did not drop his optics from Prime’s blade as it fell towards him and did not flinch from it. 

Star walked up on Prime’s left and took hold of his elbow as they both stared down at the greying frame. “That could have been me.” The scientist murmured, with a kind of awed horror in his voice.

“But it was not.” Prime covered his servo and they turned to where Optronix was warding off the rest of their party from the poisoned blade lodged in the wall. “It was not, Star, and that shows that you are stronger, even than your counterparts.” He looked to Optronix. “Stronger than mine as well.”

Star nodded and glided forwards. “Stop, Optronix.” He murmured to his love. “It’s time to end this.”


	128. Return

Optronix leveled his gun on Star as the others parted like the red sea to let him past. “Stay back! I mean it!”

“Optronix, you won’t fire on me.” Star cajoled. “You know you won’t, you can’t.”

“I’ll do it, I swear!” Optronix bellowed, jabbing the weapon forwards. “I will fire!”

“You won’t fire. If you fire, Optronix, then what has all this been for?” Star reached him, the barrel of the gun touching his cockpit. Gently, he raised a servo and placed it on the barrel. Almost lovingly, he pushed it aside.

Optronix was frozen as Star caressed his windshield. “Starscream? What are you doing?”

“Open up, Optronix. Don’t hide from me.” Star traced the glass. “Open.”

Reluctantly, almost against his will, the windshield split, baring the ugly figure of the matrix to the world. Its tentacle connecters grabbed Star’s servos as he reached in and gripped it.

“Starscream?” Optronix almost whispered. “Starscream, what are you doing? It will kill me… I thought you…”

“I love you, Optronix.” Star held fast on the hideous artifact. “Let it go, and the separation won’t hurt you. I promise. Let it go.”

“But…”

“Think of the sparkling, Optronix.” Star smoothly instructed. “Think of the sparkling and how you felt when you held it. Focus on that and let this go.”

Enertears sprang to Optronix’s eyes. “I… I…”

“Let go.” Star murmured, pressing close to Optronix and pulling gently away from him. The Matrix’s tentacles thrashed, but couldn’t find purchase and Optronix’s gilt-purple spark slipped free. His windshields closed as the former-Prime fell to his knees, crying out as his spark roiled, attempting to compensate for the sudden loss.

Star looked down at the Matrix for a long moment, feeling the temptation, the power it offered. Then, he flicked it into the air. Prime took aim and fired with his dual cannons and the dark artifact shattered into dust.

Star bent to his knees and put his arms around Optronix. “Optronix? Are you with me?”

Optronix looked up, optics flashing between scarlet and red gold. At last they settled on the gilt primary and the mech gripped Star to him in a crushing embrace. “Starscream! I’m sorry. I’m so sorry!”

Star hugged back, smiling into his shoulder kibble. “It’s all right, Optronix. I’m here now. I’m here.”


	129. The Unknown God

Meanwhile, Starscream strode to the poisoned blade and pulled it from Unicron’s flesh. As if in a trance, he approached the poison spark and the sparks that lined the walls flared. Suddenly, the Seeker turned away from Unicron’s spark and began cutting the sparks that lined the chamber free. With each one released, there was a cry of relief and gratitude. With each spark, the blade shrank as it melted away until Starscream had cut all of the decorative sparks free and now held a useless hilt in his servo.

“Starscream?” Optimus touched his shoulders gently. “What have you done?”

“We couldn’t use the blade on Unicron, Optimus.” Starscream let the hilt fall to the cavern floor. “If we had, we would have left all those lost sparks trapped and they would have reanimated him with their pain and hatred.” He turned to Star’s greyed form and toed his helm. “Unicron fed on them, now he can’t. He’s weakened.”

“But… Now Unicron is still in existence.” Prime spoke. “And all of our worlds are still in danger.”

“Our worlds will always be in danger, Prime. It is a balance.” Starscream explained. “That is what my vision meant, when I came here.”

A golden light lit the chamber and Unicron’s spark recoiled from it. The presence of a God above Primus and Unicron was at their backs. “Very good, Starscream…” A comforting, soft voice reached them. “…you have learned much since you were sparked.”

“Thank you.” Starscream murmured back. The voice and presence caressed all of them, healing wounds and soothing their hurts. When Optimus dared to glance at Starscream, he saw that his acid-burnt wings had grown back to their full expanse. However, none dared to turn around. Not a one of them could look at the face of God.

“Is there to be no end to the destruction, then? Will it just go on?” Optimus murmured in question.

“No, Optimus Prime.” The voice returned. “There will come a time where all of your struggles will cease and the worlds will be at peace and I will destroy Unicron with my own hands. At that time, you will all meet again. For now, though, you must go to your homes and you will find your children there, waiting for you.”

“Thank you.” Starscream murmured. “Thank you.”

The warmth at their backs intensified and then faded. In its place was a rift, a gateway to take them home.


	130. Retrieval

Prime was the first through when the temporal rip opened and the Unknown God’s influence faded. The rest of the group began making their way towards it, but Pax hesitated.

“Go on.” Pax told the rest of them. “I just have to take care of something before I follow you.”

Starscream took Optimus’s servo. “Come on.” The two disappeared into the tear.

Silver turned his round optics on Pax. “Take care. Stay too long and you will be trapped here.”

“I will. Thank you, Silver. For everything.”

The silver seeker nodded and stepped through the rip. Orion close behind.

Star fixed Pax with a look that told him he knew everything that he was thinking. With a smile, the white Starscream gripped Optronix’s elbow and pulled him back to their own world.

With them safely away, Pax firmed his jaw and turned back to the shadows of Unicron’s body.

“I know you took him.” Pax spoke into the darkness. The shadows among the tentacles on the walls shifted. “I know he’s not dead. I know he’s still here. Give him back.”

The shadows writhed and a hiss rose from the walls and floor.

“Give him back!” Optimus raised his voice, stomping a pede for emphasis. “GIVE HIM BACK!”

There was a whine and a moan before the tentacles dove into the walls, digging for something. A white glow began shining through from behind the membranes and Pax rushed forwards, servos out. The tentacles delivered Scarlet’s spark into his servos and he tucked the beautiful, pure white orb to his chassis. “Thank you.” He murmured out of politeness and then ran again out towards the closing tear. 

As they fell through the rip, Pax felt the spark pulse in his servos and then a hard shell formed over it. Pax kept a tight hold on the forming protoform, taking its servos when they materialized. Then, with a final flash of light, he and Scarlet fell out of the space between universes and tumbled out onto their own, beautiful Cybertron.


	131. Good-Bye Roddy

Rigel reached out and shook Rodimus where he lay on his side, cupping his chassis. “Roddy. Roddy, wake up.”

Rodimus blinked awake and looked up at the triple-changer. “What is it, boirdy?” The once mocking nickname had become affectionate and loving.

“I’m being taken, Roddy. I have to go back to my own universe.” The tugging was growing stronger.

“What? Rigel, no, don’t leave me.” Rodimus was up on his knees in a moment, cupping Rigel’s faceplates, one servo still on his abdomen. “Don’t leave us.”

“I don’t have a choice, Rodimus. My being in this world was an aberration. One that I will be eternally grateful for.” Rigel placed his own servo over his gestation tank, felt the sparklings inside kick out with their little pedes. “But it has to end now.”

Rodimus whimpered. “But without you…”

“You will be strong, Roddy. I believe in you.” Rigel kissed his forehelm. “Good-bye. I love you.”

“I love you too, Boirdy. Be safe.” Rodimus’s grip on Rigel slowly slackened and the pull took the triple. When Rigel was gone, he dropped his faceplates into his servos and wept.


	132. Over and Done

Bellatrix, Regulus, and Orion felt the tug at the same time. Regulus turned to Bulkhead. “Well, looks like this is the end for us, buddy. Break some grunts for me.”

They fist-bumped and Regulus vanished.

Orion and Ratchet said their good-byes. “I hope your war ends soon.” Orion told the grumpy medic.

“I hope you do well, Orion. Thank you for all you’ve done to help us. It has been appreciated.”

The kids waved from around their pedes and Miko snapped a last picture.

Bellatrix and Arcee shook servos. “Well, see you around, I suppose.”

Arcee nodded. “Well, I guess not all Seekers are monsters.”

Bellatrix smiled. “Well, it’s a start.” They stepped back and Bellatrix vanished.


	133. Forget the Miseries of the Past

After falling through the space-time rift, Prime sat up in berth and was perfectly still for a long moment, his knees curled to his chest. He had two sets of memories warring in his processor. For a long moment, he held onto them. Then, with an ex-vent, he released, allowing the new set of memory files to overtake the old ones. 

There was the soft click of heels against the floor and a silver Seeker peeped into the berth room. “Optimus? Are you awake?”

Prime turned his helm and smiled. “I’m awake, Sweetscream.”

Starscream sighed and shook his helm. “Silly, silly, Optimus. Come on, get up. Did you forget what day it is?”

“Of course not.” Optimus slid out of berth and kissed his mate’s crest. “Our little Darling’s thirtieth sparkday.” Their femme sparkling was the equivalent of a human six-year old.

“Indeed. She’s insisting that I dye her breakfast energon pink.” Starscream smiled softly, kissing Prime properly on the lipplates. “Come on, Optimus. Let’s get around. There’s so much to do before her sparkday party.”

Optimus gently kissed his mate back and set a servo on the slight bump in his abdomen. “Are you sure you’re up for it?”

“Please, I’m pregnant, not invalid.” Starscream nuzzled close. “And if you were worried about me being exhausted with our daughter, you should have thought of that before you filled my gestation tank again.”

Prime chuckled holding his Seeker close. “It was your idea.”

“Of course. I want our family to grow.” Starscream’s engines purred as Prime stroked his wings gently. “Now, come on. Transform and roll out.”

Prime laughed and took Starscream’s clawed servo, allowing himself to be led out into this, new life.


	134. Old and New

Rodimus straightened as much as he could when Optronix and Star walked into the base. Almost shielding his sparklings, he covered his chassis.

Star’s optics went to the bump and his brow-ridges raised. Optronix noticed as well. Rodimus and his former leader stared at each other for a long time. “I see much has changed for both of us, Rodimus.”

“Yes, my Lord.” Rodimus nodded. “My Lord…” He hated that his voice trembled and reset his vocalizer. “We have been making considerable progress towards a peace treaty with the Decepticons.” He braced himself to dodge if Optronix lashed out at him, but the convoy merely nodded.

“Very good, Rodimus. War is no place for Sparklings.” He took Star’s servo. “For anyone’s sparklings.”

Star and Rodimus nodded to each other and all three went into the base.


	135. Home

Optimus and Starscream burst into their living room to find Jolt and Joule where they had left them, curled up with their three sparklings. Joule looked up and burst out, “Carrier!” He ran towards them and they embraced. Starscream opened his cockpit and the quadruplets were reunited with each other, all four crawling to each other and cuddling on the carpet. Optimus and Starscream embraced Jolt and Joule close to their sparks and sobbed over them, all four chattering at once.

It only grew louder when they were joined by Bellatrix, Regulus, and Orion rushing out of their bedrooms and grabbing their Creators in a massive hug, all crying and talking. Orion and Regulus ran to call their mates and tell them they were safe and Bellatrix burrowed into her Creators.

“But where’s Rigel?” Starscream kissed Bellatrix on the helm. “Rigel? Rigel!”


	136. If I Walk Away, Please Follow Me

Starscream looked around the battlefield where this had all begun. He remembered, of course, he remembered everything. With a deep in-vent, he began to walk away from the place where Orion stood. 

“Is that it?” Orion called after him. “After all we’ve seen, you’re just going to walk away?”

Starscream paused. “What does it change, Optimus?” He straightened his wings. “We’re still at war.”

“But we can stop it. With you at our side, we can turn the tide around.” Orion reached out, offering a servo for him to take.

Starscream shook his helm. “You’re a fool, Optimus Prime.”

“Then come with me for my sake.” Orion approached and tried to get in front of Starscream. “You’ve seen the others. You saw… You saw how I feel.”

The Seeker sighed and his wings flicked. “No, Optimus. I saw how others feel. I saw… I don’t know what I saw.” He put a servo on his helm, holding it as if to ease an ache. “I have learned a long, painful lesson in my life, Optimus: I am destined to stand alone and in the background. I am not a hero, nor the nemesis. I am consigned to the edges of history, an unimportant side-character on a useless quest for validation in the hopes that someday, my existence might be important to someone. I don’t… I can’t… Don’t…”

Orion gently gripped the Seeker’s shoulder and turned him around. “You can’t what?”

“I can’t go through this again. The offered hope, the temptation to rouse myself, only to be crushed yet again: Just another cog, just another chip.” He sighed and shook his helm, bowing his gaze to the ground. “Not even that anymore. I’m nothing and part of nothing. There’s no way I can mess up. There’s no reason to be punished. There’s no reason to be praised either. I’m almost an empty, but… I accept that.”

Orion gently fitted his servo beneath the Seeker’s chin and raised it. “Starscream… if there is one thing I have learned from this experience, it is that I do not wish to face the world alone. This war is too big for either of us and I… I love you, Sweetscream. I don’t want you to go alone either.” He shrugged his kibble. “If life truly has broken you so, then what do you have to lose?”

“My last shreds of dignity?” Starscream questioned. His EM field wavered in its decision and Orion pulled him closer.

“Surely, at least if you came with me, you wouldn’t have to scavenge to fuel yourself.” It was a weak suggestion and Orion knew it, but he had to make Starscream see, make him stay. 

Starscream was silent for a long moment. “Maybe… if you promise not to let that two-wheeler near me again.”

Orion chuckled softly, breathless with relief. “Of course, Starscream. I will speak to Arcee.”

“Then you have a Seeker on your team.” Starscream interlaced their fingers and Orion led him away.


	137. Rigel

Rigel appeared in his own berthroom and took a deep breath. It was time. He could hear his Carrier calling from the main room. How would he react to the news that he was carrying?

“Carrier?” Rigel called, struck by nervousness. “Can you come in here? Just you?”

Starscream and Optimus exchanged glances, fear flashing through both pairs of optics. Starscream nodded and handed Betelgeuse to Optimus. “I’m coming, my little Spark-Attack.”

Rigel sat on the berth and willed his servos to stop trembling. His Carrier came through the door and stopped, stunned. Rigel had known he would see the signs of a carrying mech.

Rushing forwards, Starscream cooed over his little son. “Rigel… I’m so glad to see you back, but…” His servos hovered over Rigel’s chassis.

“Don’t worry, Carrier.” Rigel took Starscream’s servos and placed them where he could feel the infants kicking. “They were created of love.”

“Really? Because Star told me…”

“Many things have happened, Carrier.” Rigel interrupted. “But these… these are very wanted sparklings, and they will be loved as much as you loved us.”

Starscream gave him a soft smile and kissed his helm. “Then I am content, because I love all of you more than life.”

“I know.” Rigel smiled, hugging him as close as he could. “We love you too.”

“Come show Optimus. He’s going to flip.” Starscream took Rigel’s servo and led him into the family room, where the rest waited.


	138. Picket Fence

Pax looped his arms around Starscream and pulled him in for a kiss. “We did it. The universe is safe again.”

“For now.” Starscream agreed, kissing back. 

“Forever if I have anything to say about it.”

“Leave some adventures for those who come after us, Optimus.” Starscream chirred and snuggled close. “Besides, I’m tired of all of this. I died twice! I’ve done my time as a hero in my opinion, dramatic sacrifice and all.”

Optimus chuckled affectionately and stroked the stub of his wing. “Of course. Of course, we both deserve a break.”

“And Sparklings.” Starscream smirked. “Seeing my counterpart’s Betelgeuse has given me a craving of my own.”

“Of course. And Sparklings. Would you like a picket fence as well?” Pax teased.

“Now that you offer…” Starscream hissed laughter at his expression. “I jest! I will be happy with you wherever we go, no matter what happens.”


	139. Birth

Starscream supported his son’s back and squeezed his servo. “Come on, Rigel. One more big, push and you’ll have your first born here with you.”

Rigel groaned, which rose to a scream as he pushed with all his might and out slipped the first of two beautiful sparklings. It was a sports car mech, just like its father, with blue and purple paint and Rodimus’s spoiler. Starscream took the sparklings from Metalhawk and helped Rigel hold him. “He’s beautiful, Rigel.”

Rigel nodded, sobbing with joy, pain, and relief. “Hello, little Roddy.” He cupped the tiny sparkling and wailed as the second sparkling began making his way into the world. The second was the exact twin of the first. Rigel wept, smiling. “They look like their father, Carrier.”

“I can see that.” Starscream smiled and helped Rigel to bundle them up in blue blankets. 

“Hot and Rod seem about right for you two.” Rigel smiled down at them. “You’re so perfect. So beautiful.”

Hot and Rod blinked up at their Carrier and began whimpering, nuzzling out for a fuel line. With a soft laugh, Rigel offered them each one inside his cockpit.

“You did a great job, Rigel.” Starscream stroked his helm and kissed his forehelm as he watched his grandchildren nursing. “They’re beautiful.”

Rigel nodded, then sobbed. “I only wish… I only wish I could see their siblings. They must have been born today as well.”

Starscream held his child close. “I’m so sorry, Rigel. I’m sure they’re fine. I’m sure they wish they could be with you too. Rodimus and the rest.”

Rigel nodded and Starscream rocked his son and grandchildren as the triple changer began to wail.


	140. Bittersweet but True

Rodimus clutched Star’s hand. “I can’t do it.” He sobbed to the Seeker. “I can’t. He’s too big. I’m going to split in half.”

“Shh…” Star soothed. “You can do it. You must. Two more pushes, Rodimus. Two more and you’ll have your first sparkling with you.”

Rodimus wailed as he bore down on the sparkling, the helm crowning in a fluid motion, then retreating slightly when he stopped. “He keeps sliding back in! Starscream, I can’t do it! I just can’t!”

“Shhh… Hook, get the forceps.” Star called out to the medic. “It’s going to be okay, Rodimus. You’re going to have him with you in just a moment.” The gentle Decepticon medic was at Star’s side with the infant forceps in servo.

Rodimus spread his legs wider from his valve and Hook reached in gently. 

Star soothed the race car as he screamed. Then, the Carrier’s scream was joined by a smaller one and Rodimus found himself holding the slick, slippery form of his firstborn child. He sobbed in relief and joy that was only countered by the knowledge that there was one more.

Hook and Star set up a privacy blind and Hook performed a Ceceserean section on Rodimus to bring the second into the world. Star brought the younger twin around to Rodimus’s side and smiled. “They’re beautiful, Rodimus.”

Rodimus nodded, grinning through his tears. “They look just like their Creator, Star.”

“They are exactly like Rigel.” Star agreed, tickling one of the tiny triple changers. “You might want to feed them soon.”

Rodimus nodded and guided them to his fuel lines. “You’ll help me raise them? Teach them what I can’t?” He pleaded, though the Seeker had answered this question before.

“Yes, Rodimus. And my trine will help. We’ll all help.”

Rodimus nodded and sobbed anew. “I wish… I wish Boirdy could see them. I wish he could be here, with us. I wish I could see his sparklings…”

“I know.” Star rocked the other mech. “I know, you miss him.”

Rodimus nodded, sobbing into the Seeker’s cockpit.

Star sighed and stroked the mech’s helm. There was sadness, but there was also joy, and the ending, though bittersweet, was true.


	141. Hey Guys

This is just a final reminder that you are in charge of choosing the next fic I write. You have a choice of two prequels:

 

1) Starscream and Optimus getting together. Prequel to Starscream's Sparklings, probably one maybe two acts at most.

2) An adventure during the time between Starscream's Sparklings and Hope and Despair. This would be another three-act adventure.

Cast your votes in the comments.


End file.
